Upon a Spring Breeze
by bitterchoco23
Summary: Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan? - [Updated Chapter 9: Pria yang Lebih Dikenalnya]
1. Chapter 1: Satu Penyelesaian

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

 **A/N:** Halo! Maafkan saya yang hiatus bertahun-tahun dan mendelete fict saya yang judulnya Faint Attraction. Alasannya, karena saya merasa cerita yang dulu sangat-sangat _disoriented_ , dan ada satu chapter yang menghilang karena belum ahli pake FFn -_- (so sad... hilang 1 chapter...) Akhirnya fict itu saya rombak sehingga jadilah fict ini yang muncul dengan judul yang berbeda…. Hehehe

Selamat membaca! Semoga suka :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Satu Penyelesaian**

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Tampak sepasang lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang tertutup, membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari yang semestinya. Wanita itu sangat lelah setelah berjam-jam bekerja di rumah sakit tanpa henti. Profesinya sebagai dokter bedah membuatnya harus bisa bertahan menjalani jam kerjanya yang panjang. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, satu-satunya hari dalam satu minggu di mana ia tidak harus ke rumah sakit, jadi ia berniat untuk menebus jam tidurnya yang kurang itu. Namun, hari ini sepertinya ia salah besar.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya, disusul suara seorang perempuan.

"Sakura-sama," perempuan itu memanggil.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya. Ia masih belum ingin bangun, mengingat dirinya baru pulang dini hari tadi. Namun, sepertinya perempuan di balik pintu itu tidak peduli dengan betapa mengantuknya Sakura.

"Sakura-sama!" Perempuan itu memanggil namanya lagi.

Dengan enggan Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Yumi?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Maaf Sakura-sama, tapi tadi Yamanaka-sama menelepon. Ia berpesan agar saya membangunkan anda," jawab Yumi.

Sakura mengangkat alis. Ia lalu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul tujuh pagi. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu? Tidak biasanya seorang Yamanaka Ino menelepon sepagi ini dan menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Sahabatnya yang satu itu paham betapa sibuknya Sakura dan betapa penting waktu istirahatnya di hari minggu. Selain itu, Ino pun butuh istirahat juga, meskipun wanita itu bukan seorang dokter.

Ino bekerja sebagai editor majalah _fashion_ ternama di Jepang yang terbit setiap bulan. Pekerjaannya itu mempunyai jam kerja yang tidak kalah banyaknya dengan Sakura. Belum lagi hari-hari yang dipenuhi bayangan _deadline_ di setiap minggunya. Sama dengan pekerjaan Sakura, pekerjaan Ino juga menuntut kesempurnaan. Tidak ada kata tidak sempurna untuk setiap halaman majalah itu. Singkatnya, Ino dan Sakura sama-sama sibuk. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih meluangkan waktu di hari minggu untuk bertemu dan belanja bersama. Akan tetapi, minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir bulan Juli, yang artinya minggu sibuk bagi Ino. Sebenarnya ada apa Ino menelepon?

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," perintahnya. Yumi membungkuk dan kemudian beranjak.

Sakura menutup pintu dan berjalan ke meja riasnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sana. Ada sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab dan semuanya dari Ino. Pantas saja ia menelepon ke rumah…. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol memanggil untuk menelepon sahabatnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara Ino dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Ino menjawab.

"Ada apa, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sakura. Apa kau punya waktu pagi ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sekarang saja?" Tuntut Sakura.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja! Lagipula, ini hal yang harus kita bicarakan empat mata. Sekarang, cepat mandi dan berpakaian, kita bertemu di café seperti biasa," jawab Ino serius.

"Hei! Jangan memerintahku seenak jidat!" Seru Sakura.

"Masa bodoh! Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap, Sakura!" Perintah Ino lagi.

"Hah! Baiklah…." Sakura akhirnya menyerah.

"Sampai jumpa!"

 _Klik._ Ino mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Sakura melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan keran air hangat dan bersiap-siap mandi.

* * *

Sakura memasuki café yang Ino maksud. Segera saja aroma kopi yang khas menyerbu penciumannya. Ia menyapukan pandangan, berusaha menemukan sekelebat warna pirang pucat yang khas dari rambut Ino. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan Ino di sudut ruangan dekat jendela sedang duduk sambil menyesap secangkir minuman yang terlihat seperti kopi. Hari ini Ino mengenakan blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang dikombinasikan dengan _cropped pants_ dan _ankle boots_ sementara rambutnya diikat kuda tinggi, memberikan kesan _edgy_.

"Ino!" Panggil Sakura. Ino melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Pertama-tama, ini kopimu. Jangan bilang aku membangunkanmu tanpa belas kasihan," ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih," balas sakura sambil menghirup kopinya.

"Kedua, aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini," kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan sebuah majalah edisi terbaru bulan ini dari tas Chanelnya.

"Majalah ini baru keluar besok, tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan salinannya dari seorang teman," tutur Ino sambil membalik-balik halaman hingga tiba pada satu artikel.

Halaman itu memuat sebuah artikel bersamaan dengan foto Sakura dan foto seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam, sehitam warna bulu burung gagak. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak pucat. Matanya berwarna hitam, tatapannya tajam. Fitur wajah laki-laki itu membuatnya terlihat tampan. Bisa dibilang, ia tipe laki-laki idaman semua wanita di Jepang. Ia juga terlihat cukup muda, kira-kira seusia Sakura. Dalam foto itu ia terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada seorang dokter lainnya. Jelas foto itu diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Di sebelah foto laki-laki itu, terdapat foto Sakura yang juga terlihat diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sakura bisa mengenali foto itu. Itu adalah foto dirinya sehari yang lalu seusai bertemu dengan Uchiha Fugaku, pimpinan sebuah perusahaan farmasi bernama Uchiha Corp. Seketika itu, Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino.

Sakura terhenyak di kursinya. Ia lelah karena tahu ke mana pembicaraannya dengan Ino berujung. Dan saat ini ia sangat tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

"Ino … aku..." Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, namun kata-kata itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa ini benar kalau kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki ini?" Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut hitam di foto.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak mau tahu pendapatku sebagai tentang pria itu? Lalu apa ini? Ini pernikahan, Sakura! Bagaimana bisa kau akan menikah dan aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini?" protes Ino.

"Aku mengerti, Ino…. Percayalah, dalam situasi normal, aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda," ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tahu kan kejadian musim panas lalu membuat keuangan kami memburuk…. Kami hampir tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan Konoha. Kalau begini terus, Konoha terpaksa harus ditutup. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Kau tahu 'kan rumah sakit itu adalah impian ayahku, aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya begitu saja," ujar Sakura.

Tentu saja Ino ingat kejadian musim panas lalu…. Itu pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat Sakura menangis habis-habisan. Sakura tidak pernah menangis seperti itu, bahkan tidak saat ia dijahili oleh teman-temannya semasa SD dulu. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura kehilangan ayahnya. Saat itu, Konoha, rumah sakit yang susah payah dibangun oleh ayahnya, dilalap api. Semua orang berhasil menyelamatkan diri, kecuali satu, Haruno Kizashi tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Saat kejadian, Kizashi sibuk menyelamatkan pasien-pasien yang masih tertinggal. Tetapi ia sendiri terlambat keluar sebelum salah satu bangsal rumah sakit itu ambruk karena terbakar api.

Kerusakan yang dialami Konoha cukup parah, membuat pihak rumah sakit harus bekerja ekstra untuk memulihkan keadaan rumah sakit. Ino tahu Sakura telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk rumah sakit itu selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Kekosongan jabatan ayahnya di direksi harus diisi oleh Sakura. Hal itu membuat jam kerjanya bertambah dan jam praktiknya pun harus dikorbankan. Ino mungkin bukan seorang dokter seperti Sakura, tetapi ia juga menyukai pekerjaannya seperti sahabatnya itu. Salah satu yang paling Ino sukai adalah ia bisa menghadiri _Fashion Week._ Ino bisa merasakan kekecewaan Sakura saat sahabatnya itu harus mengurangi jam praktiknya, rasanya pasti sama seperti tidak bisa ikut dalam _Fashion Week_.

Akan tetapi, tidak peduli seberapa besar usaha Sakura, sepertinya kondisi Konoha tidak juga membaik. Hingga saat ini hanya beberapa bangsal saja yang bisa dipulihkan. Sementara pemulihan bangsal-bangsal lainnya sepertinya baru mimpi. Kalau begitu terus-menerus, Konoha harus ditutup dan bagi Sakura itu akan seperti kehilangan peninggalan terakhir Kizashi. Sakura tidak akan bisa menerimanya.

Ino menggeleng sambil kembali menyesap kopinya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan jalan lain, Ino. Tidak ada perusahaan yang mau berinvestasi pada rumah sakit yang hampir bangkrut. Selain itu, karena kondisi saat ini, kami sudah kehilangan beberapa dokter ternama. Reputasi kami pun menurun…. Kalau ada yang bisa menolong kami, hanya Uchiha Fugaku lah yang bisa. Uchiha Fugaku bersedia mendanai renovasi Konoha … tapi…."

"Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya secara cuma-cuma?" Lanjut Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ia bersedia melakukannya, kalau keluarga kami bersatu."

"Dan itu berarti kau harus menikah dengan putranya?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ino hanya terdiam dan menatap Sakura setelah sahabatnya menjelaskan semuanya. Ia mengeti apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Sakura. Antara kebahagiaannya sendiri atau rumah sakit peninggalan ayahnya, Sakura pasti memilih rumah sakit itu. Sakura pasti tidak akan rela melepaskan peninggalan terbesar dari ayahnya.

Ino lalu menggeleng. "Sudahlah, untuk sementara, kau lupakan dulu masalah ini, oke? Hari ini aku sedang senggang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja? Aku yang traktir! Kurasa kau membutuhkannya," ajak Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ino selalu tahu cara untuk menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

* * *

Waktu selalu berjalan dengan cepat saat kau menghabiskannya dengan temanmu. Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura hari itu. Waktu serasa berjalan sangat cepat, secepat kilat menyambar. Tanpa terasa langit sudah memerah dan kakinya pun terasa pegal. Sakura dan Ino memasuki restoran favorit mereka untuk makan malam dan mengistirahatkan kaki.

Sakura meletakkan tas-tas belanjaannya di atas kursi kosong dan menduduki kursi di sebelahnya sementara Ino duduk di seberang Sakura. Seorang pelayan memberikan mereka menu restoran. Kedua wanita itu segera memesan makanan dan minuman tanpa menunggu. Rasanya seperti tradisi, mereka selalu makan di restoran itu setelah berbelanja sampai-sampai mereka sudah hafal menu di restoran itu.

" _Kami-sama_! Kakiku seperti mau copot rasanya!" Seru Sakura sambil mengurut-urut betisnya.

Ino berdecak, "kau ini! Salahmu sendiri yang memakai _heels_ , Sakura!"

"Hey! Kau tidak berkata apa-apa soal belanja. Kupikir kita akan mengobrol di café saja," tukas Sakura.

"Salahmu sendiri yang bertampang muram. Wajahmu yang meminta ditemani belanja, Jidat!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku bahkan tidak membeli satu barangpun. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menemanimu belanja, _Pig_!"

Mereka tertawa, Sakura memang tidak terlalu hobi berbelanja. Ia hanya suka melihat-lihat dan hanya berbelanja jika barang itu benar-benar dibutuhkan. Inolah yang paling suka belanja di antara keduanya. Wanita itu sangat suka membeli pakaian walaupun tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja Ino seperti itu, mengingat pekerjaannya yang berkutat di dunia mode. Sementara pekerjaan Sakura tidak menuntut dirinya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian indah bermerk mahal. Sehari-hari Sakura hanya mengenakan pakaian bebas sebelum dan setelah bekerja, sisanya pakaian itu akan terlipat rapi di lokernya sementara ia mengenakan seragam rumah sakit. Meski begitu berbeda, kedua wanita itu selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Setelah ini kau harus memberitahuku semuanya, Sakura. Walaupun aku tidak bisa membantumu, paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkanmu," ujar Ino serius.

Sakura tersenyum padanya. "Tentu... Terima kasih, Ino."

"Kau tahu, setidaknya calon suamimu itu seksi," goda Ino.

"Ino!" Seru Sakura. Wajahnya merona merah mendengar komentar Ino.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak setuju. Wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, berusaha terlihat seakan-akan ia tidak terpengaruh.

* * *

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak mengenal yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Sekarang, nama itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya semenjak ayahnya memberitahukan pertunangan mereka. Ia sangat terkejut. Tidak! sangat terkejut tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat menerima informasi itu, ia SANGAT SANGAT terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang mencoba memperkuat pengaruh Uchiha Corp dengan membeli beberapa rumah sakit, dan salah satunya adalah Rumah Sakit Konoha milik keluarga Haruno. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa ia merupakan bagian dari kesepakatan di antara ayahnya dan keluarga Haruno.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia tidak seharusnya memusingkan hal itu sekarang. Tugasnya hari ini masih belum selesai. Saat ia selesai menangani pasien terakhirnya hari ini, tiba-tiba _pager_ nya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk dan memberitahunya kalau ia masih harus mengoperasi satu pasien lagi.

"Uchiha-sensei!" Panggil seorang perawat.

Sasuke menoleh. Dahulu nama itu ditujukan pada ayahnya. Sekarang setelah ayahnya tidak lagi menjalankan praktik, nama itu ditujukan padanya.

"Apa anda sudah mendapatkan pesan-" perawat itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sasuke sudah bergegas sambil melambaikan _pager_ nya tanda ia sudah menerima pesan yang dimaksud.

Sasuke berniat menyelesaikan operasi terakhirnya hari itu secepat mungkin. Bukan hanya karena kecepatan dan ketepatan memang dibutuhkan pada saat operasi, tetapi juga karena ia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau berita pertunangannya itu tidak memengaruhinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa bohong. Seharian ini ia hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena emosinya. Ia mungkin masih muda, tetapi ia sudah menyandang gelar dokter spesialis bedah. Tentu saja kasus yang ditanganinya lebih berat dari dokter-dokter biasa. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak menangani kasus yang begitu berat seperti biasanya.

"Kudengar kau akan pindah, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba berjalan di sampingnya.

Dokter itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dokter spesialis bedah yang juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil karena keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha memang memiliki hubungan bisnis yang dekat sejak dahulu. Mereka sama-sama bersekolah di sekolah dengan program akselerasi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlahir jenius, Naruto harus berjuang mati-matian menempuh pendidikannya hingga bisa mendapatkan gelar spesialisnya. Entah mengapa, laki-laki itu selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya walaupun secara akademis perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok. Mungkin karena hubungan keluarga mereka yang saling bekerja sama sekaligus saling bersaing.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ke Rumah Sakit tunanganmu itu? AWWW!" Naruto berteriak saat kepalan tangan sasuke mengantam kepalanya.

"Masih calon, _Dobe_!" Ujar Sasuke jengkel. Dasar Naruto, seenaknya saja memberikan predikat. Mereka bahkan belum bertemu, bagaimana bertunangan? Dasar Naruto bodoh!

Naruto mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Sasuke. "Hati-hati dong! Kalau aku gegar otak bagaimana?"

"Hn. Pukulan seperti itu tidak akan mengakibatkan trauma di otakmu. _Dura mater_ mu* kan lebih tebal daripada manusia normal," ujar Sasuke asal. **[dura mater: salah satu lapisan pembungkus otak yang kuat]**

"Dasar kau ini!" Gerutu Naruto. "Kapan kau akan pindah?"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya karena Naruto mulai menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin ia bicarakan saat ini. Ya, pertunangannya dengan gadis Haruno itu juga berdampak pada karirnya. Ayahnya meminta Sasuke untuk bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Bagi Uchiha Fugaku, tidak ada kata tidak. Jadi, Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti kehendak ayahnya dan memindahkan praktiknya ke rumah sakit itu. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa melihat dasar keputusan ayahnya. Rumah sakit itu hampir bangkrut karena kebakaran, ditambah dengan dokter-dokter unggul yang mulai angkat kaki karena tidak bisa menjalankan praktiknya. Meskipun muda, Sasuke adalah salah satu dokter bedah terbaik di Jepang. Memindahkan Sasuke ke sana akan menaikkan citra rumah sakit itu.

"Minggu depan," jawabnya.

"Begitu ya... Cepat sekali," komentar Naruto.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat. Sasuke berharap Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka yang semakin melelahkan. Cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan menanyakan tentang perempuan itu.

"Tentang tunanganmu itu-" Betul kan yang Sasuke pikirkan! "-AW! Kau!" Kepalan tangan Sasuke kembali mengenai kepala Naruto. "Iya, iya! Calon tunanganmu itu, dia-"

"Uchiha-sensei! Pasien anda sudah siap!" Panggil seorang perawat yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dari pertanyaan Naruto lainnya. Diam-diam Sasuke berterima kasih pada perawat itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan segera mengikuti perawat itu, meninggalkan Naruto dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak sempat terselesaikan.

"Dasar... Dia itu," Gerutu Naruto.

* * *

"dr. Itachi" begitulah nama yang terukir di atas plat berbentuk prisma segitiga berwarna hitam di atas meja sebuah ruangan praktik. Di baliknya tampak seorang laki-laki berkemeja biru tua yang sedang serius membaca koran pagi ditemani secangkir kopi. Di sandaran kursi tersampir jas putih yang biasa dipakainya pada saat menangani pasien. Jarum jam di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Jam praktiknya memang belum mulai, tetapi Itachi memang selalu datang lebih awal untuk membaca koran dan meminum kopi hariannya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan praktik itu terbuka. Spontan, Itachi menoleh, otaknya otomatis berada dalam keadaan siaga, mengira ada keadaan darurat yang harus ditanganinya dengan segera. Namun, ia hanya menemukan sahabatnya di ambang pintu yang sedang meringis, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi runcing yang terkesan menyeramkan. Hoshigaki Kisame, itulah nama pria yang mengganggu rutinitas Itachi pagi ini.

Kisame adalah teman sekamar Itachi semasa kuliah di Amerika dulu. Ya, meskipun penampilannya aneh dan terkesan _punk_ , Kisame pernah mengenyam pendidikan dokter seperti Itachi. Namun, laki-laki itu terlalu arogan untuk menjadi dokter dan memutuskan untuk _drop out_ dari universitas. Untungnya bagi Kisame, bakat bisnisnya begitu menonjol dan menjadikannya pebisnis besar. Laki-laki itu sekarang menguasai ekspor impor suplemen kesehatan.

"Yo, Itachi!" Sapa laki-laki itu sambil memasuki ruangan praktik Itachi tanpa dipersilakan. Kisame kemudian duduk di seberang Itachi, juga tanpa dipersilakan.

Itachi hanya menghela napas dan melipat korannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Kisame yang tidak tahu aturan ataupun tata krama.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Itachi sambil meneguk kopinya.

Selalu seperti itu dengan Kisame. Laki-laki itu terlalu perhitungan untuk melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk basa-basi. Kisame pasti punya niatan tertentu datang pada Itachi sepagi ini.

"Hey, hey! Kau seharusnya tidak memasang tampang seperti itu! Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido untuk menemui mantan teman sekamarku dan ini yang kuterima?" Protes Kisame.

"Kau tidak pernah beramah-tamah, Kisame. Berhentilah berpura-pura dan katakan saja apa maumu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Baiklah, baiklah…. Kau mungkin mau membaca ini," ujar Kisame sambil melemparkan sebuah koran ke atas meja kerja Itachi.

"Kalau kau tidak sadar, aku sedang membaca koran sekarang," ujar Itachi.

Kisame menggeleng. "Ini koran yang berbeda. Ada artikel tentang keluargamu dalam koran itu. Kurasa kau ingin membacanya. Lagipula kau tidak banyak mendengar kabar tentang mereka selama …" Kisame menghitung dengan jari-jarinya. "… tiga tahun?"

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas. "Kurasa kau juga tahu kalau sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang yang kau sebut keluargaku itu," jawabnya.

" _Well_ , tentu saja…. Maksudku kau dan ayahmu membuat _headline_ di koran-koran waktu itu. Tapi apa kau yakin tidak ingin melihat isi artikel itu?" Tanya Kisame sekali lagi.

Itachi semakin gerah mendengarnya. Sudah tiga tahun ia pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah tidak memakai nama itu lagi. Mendengar ratusan orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Uchiha-sensei" sudah membuatnya muak. Nama itu mengingatkan dirinya pada ayahnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencantumkan nama keluarganya lagi. Awalnya orang-orang segan untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil saja, tetapi Itachi berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Setelah usahanya selama ini untuk menghapus nama Uchiha dari dirinya, Kisame datang dan membawa nama itu ke hadapannya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku…." Jawab Itachi.

"Meskipun itu tentang adikmu?" Pancing Kisame. Siasatnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Itachi nampaknya berhasil. Laki-laki itu menatap Kisame dengan penuh selidik.

"Ah, begini saja…. Aku akan meninggalkan benda ini di atas mejamu," ujar Kisame sambil bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu. Laki-laki itu kemudian berhenti dan berkata, "Oh ya, kau bisa berterima kasih nanti. Tidak perlu susah-susah, sebotol _whiskey_ saja sudah cukup."

Kisame lalu beranjak dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Itachi di ruang praktiknya dengan koran itu di atas meja.

Itachi menatap koran itu dengan penuh ingin tahu. Keluarganya tidak banyak masuk ke dalam koran. Memang Uchiha Corp adalah perusahaan besar yang menaungi banyak rumah sakit. Namun, kalau memang artikel itu tentang perusahaan seharusnya ayahnyalah yang berada dalam artikel, bukan adiknya.

Lalu, apa maksud Kisame dengan membawa-bawa adiknya ke dalam pembicaraan mereka? Apakah memang ada hal penting tentang adiknya dalam artikel itu? Egonya berkata ia tidak seharusnya peduli akan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya sekarang. Namun, hatinya berkata untuk membaca isi artikel yang dimaksud. Lagipula, adiknya tidak memiliki sangkut paut apapun dengan perselisihan di antara dirinya dengan ayahnya.

Itachi menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum membuka koran itu. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya. Itachi membalik-balik halaman hingga tiba di halaman yang dimaksud Kisame. Laki-laki itu tidak berbohong. Sekali lihat Itachi langsung tahu kalau berita di artikel itu tentang adiknya. Foto Uchiha Sasuke terpampang di satu kolom, berdampingan dengan foto seorang wanita. Wanita itu berambut pendek berwarna merah muda. Ia terlihat sebaya dengan Sasuke. Namun, Itachi tidak pernah melihat wanita itu. Itachi mulai membaca judul artikel itu:

Pertunangan Uchiha dan Haruno: Sebuah Akhir Cerita Dongeng atau Sebuat Strategi Bisnis?

Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi melajang! Dokter bedah muda itu dikabarkan telah bertunangan dengan Haruno Sakura (27). Pertunangan mereka diumumkan kemarin setelah pertemuan kedua pihak keluarga. Namun, Uchiha Sasuke dikabarkan tidak hadir dalam pertemuan itu sementara Haruno Sakura terlihat hadir bersama dengan Haruno Mebuki. Warga Tokyo tentu masih ingat insiden musim panas lalu ketika Rumah Sakit Konoha milik keluarga Haruno terbakar dan menewaskan Haruno Kizashi. Hal ini memunculkan berbagai spekulasi mengenai pertunangan mereka. Apa lagi mengingat tidak ada kabar yang beredar bahwa keduanya sedang berkencan. Apakah pertunangan ini benar-benar persatuan dua insan, ataukah hanya strategi bisnis semata?

Untuk saat ini belum ada jawaban apa pun dari kedua pihak dan Uchiha Fugaku tampaknya tidak menggubris isu-isu tersebut. Ia tetap mengumumkan pertunangan putra bungsunya dengan putri keluarga Haruno kemarin malam kepada media. Kabarnya, pesta pertunangan mereka akan diadakan di hotel Mandarin Oriental Tokyo akhir pekan ini….

Itachi tidak perlu melanjutkan membaca artikel itu. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa Kisame memperlihatkannya artikel itu. Sekarang sepertinya Itachi berhutang sebotol _whiskey_ pada pria itu….

Dan ia akan memberikannya sendiri nanti setelah tiba di Tokyo.

* * *

Kisame baru saja melangkah keluar dari klinik di mana Itachi membuka praktiknya saat sebuah _limousine_ hitam berhenti di hadapannya. Kisame berhenti dan menunggu karena tahu _limo_ itu berhenti untuknya. Seorang pria berjas dan berkacamata hitam keluar dari dalam mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Kisame masuk ke dalam _limo_ itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Di dalamnya sudah tersedia sebotol _whiskey_ kesukaannya dan gelas berisi es batu, siap untuk menampung _whiskey_.

"Ah, anda tahu apa yang saya suka," ujar Kisame terkesan. Ia lalu menuangkan _whiskey_ itu ke dalam gelas.

"Anda tidak seharusnya meragukan kemampuanku untuk mendapatkan informasi, Hoshigaki-san." Terdengar suara serak seorang laki-laki bersamaan dengan turunnya partisi di hadapan Kisame.

Terlihat siluet seorang laki-laki. Kisame tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu tidak menyalakan lampunya. Namun, Kisame tidak terlalu peduli akan wajah laki-laki misterius itu. Ia hanya peduli akan apa yang bisa didapatnya dari laki-laki itu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Omong-omong, Kisame saja suda cukup," ujar Kisame sambil menuangkan _whiskey_ itu ke dalam gelas. Kisame tidak suka menggunakan sapaan yang terlalu formal, rasanya aneh. Namun, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, laki-laki itu selalu berbicara dengan formal.

"Tentu saja, Kisame-san. Jadi apakah anda sudah memastikan ia membaca artikel itu?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Kali ini keformalannya berkurang meski masih terasa terlalu formal bagi Kisame.

Kisame meneguk _whiskey_ itu. "Aku tidak perlu memastikannya. Ia pasti sedang membaca artikel itu sekarang."

Suara itu diam sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Itu mudah…. Itachi mungkin berkata kalau ia membenci keluarganya, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya membenci ayahnya dan dirinya sendiri. Jika itu tentang adiknya, ia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam," jawab Kisame.

"Begitu rupanya…."

Kisame meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Sekarang apa lagi yang anda inginkan?" Tanya Kisame.

"Untuk sekarang ini anda bisa menikmati whiskey itu dulu. _Chauffeur_ ku akan mengantar anda ke bandara," jawab laki-laki itu sebelum partisi naik kembali.

"Jangan lupa keseluruhan perjanjian kita," kata Kisame sebelum partisi itu kembali menutup.

"Tentu," jawab laki-laki itu lagi. Dan itu terakhir kalinya laki-laki itu berbicara sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Itu dia chapter pertama! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan ya. Gimana cerita ini menurut kalian? First impression? Menarik? Biasa aja? Please let me know what u think about it dan kalau kalian mau chapter keduanya! Hehe

Reviews, favorites and follows are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!

[Updated: 7/6/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	2. Chapter 2: Rahasia Tersembunyi

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

 **A/N:** Halooo! Apa kabar kalian? Aku baru aja selesai ujian hari ini! Lega rasanya udah bisa bener-bener liburan tanpa harus baca seabrek diktat... Hahaha Oke, jadi sebenarnya aku mau publish chap ini jumat nanti, tapi karena aku mau pergi sampai senin dan gak bisa buka komputer, jadi kupublish sekarang deh... Hehehe Oya, terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow, favorite dan review di chapter 1 yaa! Aku gak bisa balesin satu2 tapi _thanks a lot_! Follow, favorite dan review kalian sangat membuat aku semangat untuk nulis chapter dua ini :) Semoga kalian suka yaaa! _Here we go!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rahasia Tersembunyi**

Sakura memandang rumah besar di hadapannya dengan takjub. Rumah itu rumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Dari luar saja kemegahannya sudah terasa karena arsitekturnya yang mengagumkan. Rumah itu bergaya Jepang klasik dengan sentuhan modern sehingga terkesan anggun tetapi tidak ketinggalan zaman. Bentuk bangunannya menyerupai rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang, tetapi dindingnya tidak terbuat dari kayu, melainkan batu bata. Jendelanya besar-besar dan juga bergaya Jepang, terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang kontras dengan dindingnya yang berwarna putih.

Bangunan itu tampak indah karena pekarangannya yang tertata dengan rapi, dihiasi berbagai jenis bunga dan pohon, termasuk jajaran pohon Sakura. Saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas sehingga pohon-pohon Sakura itu belum menampakkan keindahannya yang sesungguhnya. Akan tetapi, pada musim semi bunga-bunga Sakura akan bermekaran dan membuat pekarangan itu tampak lebih cantik.

Saat ini matahari sore menyinari bangunan itu dengan cahaya keemasan, menambah kemegahannya. Sakura belum pernah menjejakkan kaki di rumah itu sebelumnya. Padahal, saat ini ia berstatus calon menantu keluarga Uchiha. Wajar saja sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak mengenal calon suaminya sendiri. Mereka baru akan bertemu hari ini. Uchiha Fugaku mengundang keluarga Haruno untuk makan malam dan mendiskusikan acara pesta pertunangannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke hari Sabtu ini.

"Sakura, apa kau benar-benar yakin? Kita masih bisa membatalkannya sekarang," tanya Haruno Mebuki pada putrinya. Kini mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura menoleh pada ibunya dan tersenyum. Sakura tahu ibunya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tetapi pertunangannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah keputusan Sakura sendiri. Awalnya Mebuki menolaknya, tetapi Sakura merasa tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja. Jika mereka menolak tawaran itu, pasti mereka juga harus menjual rumah sakit itu atau menutupnya secara total. Namun, Uchiha Fugaku menawarkan alternatif lain yang membuka kesempatan bagi keluarga Haruno untuk tetap memiliki rumah sakit itu. Setidaknya bagi Sakura itu berarti ia masih bisa meneruskan rumah sakit peninggalan ayahnya meskipun harus menikahi pria yang tidak dicintainya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura menyetujui syarat yang diberikan oleh Fugaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san," jawab Sakura.

Mebuki menggeleng, ia tidak pernah berpikir putrinya yang selalu menangis saat SD dulu bisa menjadi wanita yang teguh seperti sekarang ini. Ia tidak pernah berpikir putrinya akan menerima tawaran Uchiha Fugaku itu. Sebagai seorang ibu, nalurinya ingin selalu terprogram untuk melindungi putrinya. Namun, saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sakura sudah mengambil keputusannya, dan saat putrinya itu sudah membulatkan tekad, tidak ada orang yang bisa menghentikannya.

Pintu besar di hadapan kedua wanita itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pelayan laki-laki yang kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat datang, Nyonya Haruno, Nona Haruno. Tuan besar dan keluarganya sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu," ujar pelayan itu dengan formal.

Sakura dan ibunya memasuki rumah itu. Tentu saja rumah keluarga Uchiha itu tidak hanya megah dari luar saja. Di dalamnya pun begitu megah, interiornya bergaya minimalis dengan sentuhan Jepang. Semuanya terlihat begitu serasi, seperti keluar dari majalah desain interior. Ah, wajar saja…. Keluarga Uchiha memang kaya raya, pasti mereka mampu menyewa desainer ternama untuk mengerjakan seisi rumah itu.

Kedua wanita itu melepaskan sepatu mereka sementara pelayan tadi menunggu hingga mereka selesai.

"Sebelah sini, mari saya antar." Pelayan itu kemudian berjalan di depan Sakura dan ibunya.

Sakura dan ibunya mengikuti pelayan itu melewati koridor pendek yang mengarah ke ruang keluarga Uchiha. Perjalanan mereka sebenarnya singkat, tapi Sakura merasa detik demi detik yang berlalu begitu menyiksanya. Ia tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha…. Tidak. Ia hanya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak menyukai laki-laki itu? _Well_ , Sakura tahu Uchiha Sasuke memang tampan, tapi bagaimana kalau foto laki-laki itu ternyata sudah di _photoshop_? Atau ternyata laki-laki itu punya keanehan yang hanya kelihatan saat melihat orangnya secara langsung?!

 _Tidak, Sakura! Ingat seperti apa pun laki-laki itu kau tidak boleh mundur! Ingat untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua!_ Sakura mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lewat mulut. Sekarang bahkan perutnya mulai mulas!

"Keluarga Haruno sudah datang." Suara pelayan itu membuyarkan pikiran Sakura.

"Baik, kau boleh pergi, Sato-san," ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

Wanita itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Sakura pernah melihatnya sekali saat makan siang bersama Uchiha Fugaku. Sore ini wanita itu kelihatan sangat cantik dan elegan. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang disanggul degan rapi, menampakkan sepasang anting Dior Tribale yang tersemat di telinganya. Tubuhnya dibalut sebuah gaun midi berwarna hitam dan emas yang terlihat mahal. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura dan Mebuki.

"Apa kabar, Mebuki-san, Sakura-san," tanyanya.

"Baik, terima kasih, Mikoto-san," jawab Mebuki.

"Terima kasih sudah datang." Kali ini Uchiha Fugaku yang berbicara.

Sakura menoleh pada Fugaku. Ia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki itu juga berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya, beserta seorang laki-laki lainnya yang lebih muda. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki muda itu, dan kemudian mata mereka bertemu. Tentu saja, laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya.

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat lebih tampan dari foto-fotonya di majalah. Sore ini ia mengenakan _sweater_ berwarana biru tua yang digulung hingga siku dan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam. Perpaduan warna-warna itu sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Matanya yang hitam balas menatap Sakura. Insting Sakura mengatakan untuk segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka, tetapi entah kenapa matanya tidak mau menurut untuk berhenti menatap kedua mata laki-laki itu. Menurut Sakura, Sasuke lebih mirip Mikoto daripada Fugaku, tetapi tatapannya begitu dingin seperti ayahnya.

"Sakura-san, ini Sasuke," Mikoto memperkenalkan putranya. Sasuke mendekat, matanya masih menatap Sakura dan hanya melepaskan tatapannya itu saat membungkuk.

Sakura ikut membungkuk dan berkata, "Salam kenal."

Sasuke tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Pria itu hanya diam dan kembali menatap Sakura dengan dingin, seakan-akan ia adalah ilmuan yang sedang mengamati spesimennya. Sakura semakin tidak nyaman dibuatnya seakan-akan setiap gerak-geriknya sedang dinilai. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tidak lagi menatapnya. Sakura menghela napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan selama ini. Jadi … seperti itu pria yang akan dinikahinya…. Dingin.

"Mikoto-sama, hidangannya sudah siap." Seorang pelayan wanita memberitahu Mikoto.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau boleh pergi," ujar Mikoto pada pelayan itu.

"Mebuki-san, Sakura-san," Sakura menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh Mikoto. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin," Mikoto mempersilakan.

"Terima kasih," jawab Mebuki sambil membungkuk. Sakura pun mengikuti gestur ibunya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. Interior ruang tamu itu terlihat mewah dengan lantai kayu mahoni yang memberikan kesan hangat dan perabotnya yang menonjolkan ciri khas Jepang.

Yang paling Sakura suka dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah laci antik di sisi ruangan. Laci itu dihiasi lukisan dengan tinta emas. Di atasnya berjajar foto-foto keluarga Uchiha. Terlihat ada foto Sasuke beserta ayah dan ibunya di situ. Namun, ada satu foto laki-laki yang membuat Sakura penasaran. Laki-laki itu sangat mirip dengan Fugaku, tetapi ada kehangatan Mikoto di matanya.

Sakura merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya, entah di mana. Sepertinya laki-laki itu salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha, tetapi mengapa Sakura belum melihat laki-laki itu hingga hari ini? Keluarga Uchiha pun tidak pernah membahas tentang laki-laki itu…. Ah, tapi itu bukan urusan Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa penasarannya….

* * *

 _Sasuke memandang Fugaku yang duduk di hadapannya. Sebelum makan malam dengan keluarga Haruno, ayahnya meminta Sasuke datang lebih awal untuk membicarakan hal penting. Hal penting apa yang dimaksud, Sasuke tidak tahu. Namun, ia tidak pernah membantah perintah ayahnya. Kali ini pun ia menurut dan datang lebih pagi untuk mendengarkan ayahnya. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Sasuke diam menunggu ayahnya untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan._

" _Tentang pernikahanmu …" ayahnya memulai, "… kuharap kau tahu kalau ini bukan langkah yang kuambil tanpa pertimbangan."_

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab, menunggu ayahnya menjelaskan lebih lanjut._

" _Kau tahu kalau aku memang berniat membeli rumah sakit itu. Namun, Haruno Kizashi tidak mau melepaskannya meskipun keuangan rumah sakit itu sebenarnya sudah memburuk menjelang musim panas. Akan tetapi, kebakaran itu terjadi dan kondisi mereka semakin memburuk. Seburuk apa pun kedengarannya, bagiku ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengambil alih kepemilikan dari rumah sakit itu," tutur Fugaku. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, "Saat ini rumah sakit itu masih dipegang oleh keluarga Haruno. Namun, aku berharap keadaan itu bisa berubah dengan pernikahanmu dengan gadis itu. Ingatlah kalau gadis itu bukan tujuan utamamu. Aku ingin kau mengambil alih kepemimpinan rumah sakit itu hingga jatuh di tanganmu, bagaimanapun caranya."_

 _Sasuke terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan ayahnya. Awalnya ia memang tidak menyukai ide pernikahannya dengan Haruno Sakura. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal, bagaimana mungkin menikah dalam waktu singkat? Ia sendiri tidak pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta. Tertarik tentu saja pernah, tetapi cinta? Tidak. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah berhasil membuatnya berani melontarkan kata cinta. Justru merekalah yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Kalau sudah begitu, tingkah mereka semua memuakkan._

 _Haruno Sakura itu pasti sama saja. Wanita itu dan keluarganya sama saja dengan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah ditemui Sasuke. Mereka semua hanya tertarik pada kekayaan dan nama keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula, keluarga wanita itu membutuhkan bantuan dengan rumah sakitnya bukan? Heh! Kalau bukan karena kekayaan keluarga Uchiha, untuk apa mereka menyetujui pernikahan itu?_

 _Semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Sasuke. Tentu saja ayahnya bukan laki-laki yang akan bertindak tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Selalu ada tujuan di balik setiap tindakannya. Kali ini pun sama, ia mengusulkan pernikahan Sasuke dengan wanita itu bukan tanpa sebab. Uchiha Fugaku sudah merencanakan strategi untuk meraih apa yang diinginkannya, dan yang bisa menjalankan strategi itu adalah Sasuke._

" _Aku mengerti," jawab Sasuke._

" _Satu hal lagi... Belakangan ini beredar kabar burung yang mengatakan pertunangan kalian adalah strategi bisnis. Aku tidak ingin kabar itu terus berlanjut. Hal itu hanya akan mengganggu stabilitas perusahaan kita. Ditambah lagi dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu…. Media pasti tidak akan berhenti mencecarmu. Kau mengerti bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Fugaku pada putranya._

"Hai _," jawab Sasuke._

" _Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," ujar Fugaku menutup pembicaraan mereka._

 _Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu._

" _Sasuke," panggil ayahnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku seperti kakakmu," tambah Fugaku._

 _Sasuke diam sejenak. Baginya sejak dulu kakaknya adalah panutan. Namun, hal itu sudah berubah semenjak kakaknya meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan untuknya._

 _"Aku mengerti," Tentu saja... Lagipula ini adalah permainan yang harus ia menangkan. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang dibuat kakaknya dengan membiarkan keluarga Haruno memanfaatkan keluarganya begitu saja._

Musik Jazz yang mewah mengalun, memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel Mandarin Oriental. Malam ini _ballroom_ hotel itu dihiasi dengan dekorasi yang elegan. Sasuke berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _Champagne_ di tangannya. Hanya penjelasan ayahnya itu yang sanggup membuatnya berdiri di ruangan itu, menghadiri pesta pertunangannya dengan wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Sasuke mengamati tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Mereka semua berpakaian rapi: para wanita memakai _cocktail dress*_ , dan para pria memakai setelan jas. Mereka sibuk berceloteh dan bertukar kabar atau melakukan perbincangan yang topiknya tidak jauh-jauh seputar bisnis. Ia tidak terlalu suka suasana pesta seperti ini, terlalu gaduh. Ia sangat berharap malam ini cepat berlalu, terutama karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan _wanita itu_. **[*cocktail dress: dress formal, biasanya di atas lutut ; champagne: sejenis minuman beralkohol]**

"Menikmati pesta ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berputar menghadap pria itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyukai suasana pesta," jawab Sasuke.

"Benar juga," sahabatnya menyetujui. "Di mana tunanganmu?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke menggebuk punggung pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hei! Apa lagi sih? Memang hari ini kalian bertunangan, bukan?! Kau ini gugup atau bagaimana sih?" Gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa kejelasan. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku tidak tahu."

"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu kasar begi─!" kata-kata Naruto terputus. Pria itu terperangah memandangi sesuatu di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Haruno Sakura sedang memasuki _ballroom_ itu. Uchiha Mikoto terlihat berjalan bersamanya sementara Haruno Mebuki mengikuti dari belakang. Semua mata di ruangan tertuju pada wanita yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengannya itu. Harus Sasuke akui, malam ini wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan, begitu berbeda dengan wanita yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Malam ini Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna _champagne_ dengan payet berwarna emas pucat yang bertaburan, mengingatkan Sasuke dengan bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul rendah, menampilkan anting dan kalung berlian yang menambah keindahan gaun tersebut. Sasuke langsung mengenali kalung itu, itu adalah kalung milik ibunya yang biasanya hanya dipakai ke acara penting. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin wanita biasa yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti sosialita kelas atas secara tiba-tiba. Ibunya pasti yang mendandani wanita itu. Meski begitu, Sasuke harus mengakui kalau malam ini Sakura memang terlihat cantik. Wajar saja 'kan? Lagipula ia masih laki-laki normal!

Mikoto memandang berkeliling, terlihat mencari sesuatu hingga pandangannya jatuh pada Sasuke. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto bersama dengan Sakura dan Mebuki.

"Selamat malam, Mikoto oba-san," Naruto memberi salam sambil membungkuk.

Mikoto membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Naruto. Apa kau sudah lama di sini? Maaf ya kau harus menemani Sasuke lama."

"Ah tidak juga…. Sudah biasa kok," jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, ini Sakura, tunangan Sasuke. Sakura, ini Naruto, teman Sasuke sejak kecil." Mikoto memperkenalkan Sakura pada Naruto.

"Salam kenal," sapa Sakura.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan. Kau cantik sekali malam ini," puji Naruto. Seketika itu wajah Sakura memerah. Ia tidak terbiasa dipuji terang-terangan oleh laki-laki.

"Sasuke, Ibu akan menemui ayahmu, kau jaga Sakura baik-baik ya. Jangan lupa sapa tamu-tamu yang sudah datang," pesan Mikoto pada putranya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Mebuki-san, ayo," ujar Mikoto mengajak Mebuki bersamanya.

Ada kesunyian yang menggantung saat Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Kesunyian itu membuat Naruto gerah.

 _Sebenarnya mereka berdua itu kenapa? Mereka akan bertunangan, tetapi seperti orang yang baru kenal saja…. Atau jangan-jangan itu pertanda kalau mereka mau ditinggalkan berdua?_ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

" _Teme_ , aku akan mengambil minuman sebentar ya," kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kau bahkan baru mi─" Naruto dalam sekejap meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. "Dasar si bodoh itu," gerutu Sasuke gusar.

Sekarang Sasuke terjebak bersama dengan Sakura dan suasana di antara mereka bertambah canggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Kalau hanya berdiri saja, pasti mereka terlihat canggung dan besok akan ada kabar yang beredar tentang mereka berdua yang terlihat canggung di pesta pertunangan mereka sendiri. Sasuke melirik Sakura. Ia berharap wanita itu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan, tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Wanita itu bahkan lebih parah dari Sasuke. Ia terlihat kaku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau kita hanya berdiri saja pasti terlihat aneh 'kan?" Jawab Sasuke. Ia melirik wanita itu lagi. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu!"

Wanita itu terlihat sedikit tersinggung oleh kata-kata Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Apa yang dikatakannya memang kenyataan. Ia tidak akan mungkin menyukai wanita yang hanya mau memanfaatkan keluarganya!

"Aku juga tidak mungkin menyukaimu!" Balas wanita itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu dan meneguk _champagne_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Ia kemudian menaruh gelas kosong itu di atas nampan seorang _waiter_ yang lewat. Tampaknya tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari perdebatan kecil mereka tadi. Baguslah…. Ia tidak butuh desas-desus miring yang merepotkan.

* * *

Sakura memandang punggung laki-laki di depannya. Sejak tadi ia dan Sasuke berkeliling dan menyapa tamu-tamu. Lebih tepatnya laki-laki itu menyeret Sakura berkeliling untuk menyapa tamu-tamu. Sekarang kaki Sakura mulai terasa pegal karena _high heels_ yang dipakainya. Namun, laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Sakura menghela napasnya…. _Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan._

Terdengar suara dentingan gelas yang diadu dengan logam, tanda seseorang akan memulai acara itu. Seisi ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Tamu-tamu berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber suara itu. Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Terlihat Uchiha Fugaku sedang berdiri di atas panggung sambil menggenggam segelas _champagne_ di tangannya.

"Selamat malam…. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena anda sekalian bersedia untuk datang pada malam ini. Seperti yang anda tahu, malam ini kita merayakan pertunangan putraku dengan Nona Haruno," Fugaku memulai pidatonya.

Sasuke kembali bergerak, kali ini mereka berjalan mendekati Fugaku.

"Malam ini, aku ingin meresmikan pertunangan mereka, sekaligus menyambut kedatangan Nona Haruno sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami," tutur Fugaku. Ia memberi tanda pada Sasuke dan Sakura agar naik ke atas panggung.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi ruangan. Di atas panggung itu Sakura bisa melihat tamu-tamu yang diundang oleh Fugaku. Wajah-wajah itu tampak asing baginya. Mereka memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Semua perhatian itu membuat Sakura sangat gugup. Tentu saja sebagai seorang dokter Sakura sering mempresentasikan kasus kepada dokter-dokter lainnya, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Kali ini rasanya seperti Sakura adalah sebuah kasus yang sedang dipresentasikan oleh Fugaku.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Hal pertama yang terlintas di otaknya adalah menarik diri, tapi Sakura cukup tersadar untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang berpura-pura, jadi ia hanya tersenyum palsu. Ia tahu kalau latar belakang pernikahan mereka harus dirahasiakan, Fugaku telah memberitahukannya pada saat makan malam. Namun, sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak mengerti apa alasan sebenarnya….

"Tanganmu," Sasuke berbisik.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya. Tangan Sasuke tidak lagi melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sekarang laki-laki itu memegang sebuah cincin di tangannya. Ah, itu pasti cincin pertunangan mereka. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada laki-laki itu dengan pasrah.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan dinginnya logam yang perlahan menelusuri jarinya hingga berhenti di pangkal. Sakura memerhatikan cincin itu. Cincin itu terbuat dari emas putih dengan batu berlian putih menghiasi logamnya. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat batu berlian hitam yang mengkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, batu itu sama seperti Sasuke, misterius dan dingin….

Ruangan itu sekali lagi dipenuhi gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para tamu. Sakura berhenti memikirkan kesamaan tunangannya dengan cincin itu, dan sekali lagi memandang tamu-tamu yang bertepuk tangan menyaksikan pertunangan mereka. Matanya menemukan seseorang yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang itu, laki-laki di dalam foto yang ada di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, di sudut ruangan. Tidak seperti tamu-tamu lainnya, laki-laki itu tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Ia hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti Sakura. Lalu, laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang balas menatap laki-laki itu. Kedua mata _onyx_ itu bertemu, sama-sama dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Siapa pun laki-laki itu, Sasuke mengenalnya, dan dari cara mereka saling memandang, mereka terlihat sangat dekat─atau setidaknya pernah dekat. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, ruangan itu kembali menjadi hening dan hanya ada suara Fugaku yang kembali mengucapkan pidato pembukanya.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke dan laki-laki itu bertukar pandang. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Namun perhatiannya buyar karena tiba-tiba suasana berubah menjadi gaduh kembali oleh tepuk tangan saat Fugaku selesai mengucapkan pidatonya. Sakura ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan tamu-tamu dan Sasuke, meski ia tidak tahu apa isi pidato Fugaku tadi. Sekarang ini yang berputar di pikirannya adalah pria dalam foto yang kini hadir di pesta pertunangannya itu.

 _Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

* * *

Itachi melangkah menyusuri gedung parkir hotel Mandarin Oriental. Pesta yang dihadirinya beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya masih jauh dari selesai. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Belum lagi memori-memori yang sudah berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam kini menyeruak kembali ke dalam ingatannya.

Memandangi adiknya dengan wanita itu di atas panggung terasa seperti déjà vu. Hanya saja, di dalam ingatannya, bukan Sasuke dan Sakura yang berdiri di sana, melainkan dirinya sendiri dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Meskipun ditutup-tutupi, Itachi yakin bawha pernikahan adiknya dengan wanita itu memang merupakan strategi bisnis yang direncanakan oleh ayahnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya lima tahun yang lalu pada dirinya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Fugaku mau membantu keluarga Haruno dengan cuma-cuma. Itachi berpikir ayahnya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi setelah pernikahan Itachi dengan wanita itu gagal. Namun, sepertinya ia salah. Seharusnya ia tahu ayahnya memang lebih mengutamakan bisnisnya daripada keluarga.

Ia menekan tombol kunci mobilnya, dan mobilnya segera merespon dengan nyala lampu dan bunyi yang nyaring. Itachi hendak membuka pintu pengemudi saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu di kaca depan mobilnya.

Sebuah amplop putih terselip di antara _wiper_ dan kaca depan mobilnya. Ia menoleh, berusaha mencari-cari orang yang mungkin menaruh amplop itu di sana. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun di parkiran itu. Ia mengernyit dan kemudian menilik amplop itu. Tidak ada segores tulisanpun di atasnya. Hanya sebuah amplop putih yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya.

Itachi memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia mengernyit saat melihat isi dari amplop itu. Alih-alih tulisan tangan, ia mendapati sebuah kertas yang berisi potongan artikel koran yang sedikit menguning. Artikel itu bertanggal setahun yang lalu, tepatnya bulan Agustus setahun yang lalu.

Sekarang adrenalinnya berpacu, entah karena apa. Ia punya firasat yang tidak bisa digambarkannya. Itachi membaca isi artikel itu dengan cepat dan kembali mengernyit setelah membacanya. Ia tidak bisa mengerti apa motif siapa pun yang menaruh amplop itu di kaca mobilnya. Namun, ia menyadari satu hal….

Ini baru permulaan.

* * *

 **A/N: J** adi itu dia chapter ke-2nyaa! Gimana menurut kalian? Suka? Gak suka? Ada yang bisa nebak yang dikirimin ke Itachi itu artikel apaa? Hahaha _Please give me your thoughts!_

 _Special thanks to KeyofHeart for supporting me throughout the writing process :*_

Reviews, favorites and follow sangat-sangat dihargai! Thank you for reading!

[Updated: 17/6/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	3. Chapter 3: Sabotase

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sabotase**

Minggu ini Sakura merasa seperti hidupnya sedang disabotase. Pertama, ia resmi menjadi tunangan Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin yang baru dikenalnya. Kedua, seakan-akan pertunangan itu tidak cukup, Uchiha Sasuke mulai bekerja di Konoha, rumah sakit yang selama ini menjadi zona nyaman bagi Sakura. Ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke tidak hanya menjadi koleganya, laki-laki itu seringkali ditempatkan dalam tim bedah yang sama dengan Sakura. Yang membuat semuanya tambah buruk, setiap kali ditempatkan dalam tim yang sama, Sasuke tidak segan untuk mengkritik hasil kerja Sakura. Laki-laki itu selalu mengomentari hasil kerja Sakura meskipun tidak di depan umum.

" _Hasil jahitanmu kurang rapi, kalau seperti itu jahitannya bisa meninggalkan bekas."_

" _Dalam situasi seperti tadi kau seharusnya bisa bertindak dengan lebih cepat."_

Suara Sasuke yang mengkritiknya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura. Laki-laki itu terus mengkritiknya dengan nada mencemooh yang menyiratkan kalau Sakura tidak pantas menyandang gelar spesialis bedahnya.

Harus Sakura akui, Uchiha Sasuke memang jenius. Uchiha-sensei bisa menjahit luka dengan sangat, sangat rapi. Uchiha-sensei bisa mengoperasi dengan cepat tanpa melakukan kesalahan. Uchiha-sensei melakukan semuanya dengan efektif dan efisien. Uchiha-sensei ini…. Uchiha-sensei itu…. Semua staf rumah sakit memuji laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna. Sakura memang tidak sehebat Sasuke, tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke boleh seenaknya mengkritik hasil kerja Sakura…. Lagipula hasil kerjanya tidak buruk... Huh!

Selain itu, tidak hanya sifatnya saja yang menjengkelkan, wajah laki-laki itu juga menjengkelkan. Memang wajahnya tampan, tetapi ketampanannya itu menggangu Sakura. Ketampanan calon suaminya itu tidak jarang menjadi bulan-bulanan perawat di rumah sakit. Mendengarkan perawat-perawat itu memuji Sasuke membuat telinga Sakura semakin panas. Mereka mengatakan kalau Sakura beruntung mempunyai calon suami seperti Sasuke. Seandainya mereka tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya laki-laki itu….

Semakin Sakura memikirkan Sasuke, ia menjadi semakin jengkel. Laki-laki itu baru bekerja di Konoha selama seminggu, tapi tidak segan mengkritik Sakura yang sudah lebih lama bekerja di rumah sakit itu! Dasar tidak tahu sopan-santun! Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangan dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, kalau tidak ia pasti dikira sudah gila.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat laki-laki yang sejak tadi berada di pikirannya berjalan ke arahnya dari ujung lorong. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam memandang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu memegang _clipboard_ di tangan kanannya. Ia terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas yang terselip di atas papan itu. Laki-laki itu begitu terfokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga tidak memerhatikan arah langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menengadah dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Laki-laki itu melontarkan sebuah seringai padanya, seringai yang bisa membuat kaum wanita bertekuk lutut. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu ataupun tersipu, tetapi karena jengkel. Kenapa di dunia ini bisa ada manusia yang begitu menjengkelkan seperti Uchiha Sasuke?!

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka. Sakura pun tidak berhenti menatap mata pria menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau bersantai di sini? Bukannya kau masih ada pasien?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura ketus. Ia bersedekap.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku," ujar Sasuke. "Menurutmu apa yang akan orang katakan kalau tunanganku adalah dokter yang tidak becus dalam menjalankan tugasnya?"

Sakura semakin geram mendengarnya. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu salah! Sakura tidak sedang bersantai. Ia sedang menuju ke departemen radiologiuntuk mengurus data-data pasiennya, bukannya bersantai seperti tuduhan Sasuke barusan!

Tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih serius. Laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Sakura. Refleks, Sakura melangkah mundur, tetapi punggungnya beradu dengan tembok. Sasuke tidak berhenti di situ, laki-laki itu terus mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sakura terkejut dengan tindakkan Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat melebihi normal. Wajah Sasuke yang begitu serius membuat tunangannya itu terlihat sangat berbahaya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata laki-laki itu yang menakutkan.

" _Watch. Your. Back._ "

Sakura bisa merasakan hangat napas laki-laki itu di telinganya. Ucapan laki-laki itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sakura hanya berani membuka matanya saat panas tubuh laki-laki itu tidak lagi dirasakannya. Ia menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sejak tadi. Sasuke sudah pergi, tetapi laki-laki itu meninggalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan ucapannya di kepala Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan penanya di atas meja. Tangannya pegal setelah mengisi dan mengevaluasi status pasien-pasiennya. Konoha masih kekurangan staf sehingga Sasuke harus menangani pasien lebih banyak dari yang biasa ditanganinya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura yang ketakutan tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Wanita itu memang aneh, di satu saat, ia terlihat begitu berani dalam hal besar seperti bertunangan dengan pria asing. Di saat lain, ia terlihat takut pada hal kecil yang Sasuke lakukan. Jadi sebenarnya ia pemberani atau penakut? Sasuke mendengus.

Tiba-tiba _pager_ di kantungnya bergetar. Sasuke mengernyit. Seharusnya hari ini dia sudah selesai, ia hanya tinggal mengisi data status pasien saja. Apa mungkin ada pasien darurat yang harus ditanganinya?

 _Uchiha-sensei, tolong ke ruanganku sekarang. – Senju Tsunade_

Tsunade adalah kepala departemen bedah di Konoha. Wanita itu adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di Jepang. Uchiha Fugaku sudah beberapa kali merekrutnya untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit milik Uchiha Corp. Akan tetapi, wanita itu tetap bergeming dan tidak mau meninggalkan posisinya di rumah sakit milik keluarga Haruno itu.

Sasuke merapikan mejanya dengan cepat dan mengambil lembar-lembar data pasien yang baru saja selesai dikerjakannya. Ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai kepada perawat, dan segera menuju ke ruangan Tsunade. Wanita itu mempunyai tempramen yang pendek dan selalu menuntut bawahannya untuk bekerja dengan cepat. Sasuke harus bergerak cepat jika tidak ingin terkena masalah. Untungnya ruangan Tsunade terletak di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan Sasuke. Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga Sasuke tiba di depan ruangan wanita itu. Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu jawaban.

"Masuk." Terdengar jawaban Tsunade dari dalam.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan melangkah masuk. Tsunade terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Wanita itu melepas kacamata bacanya dan mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di hadapannya. Ia menghentikan apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Konoha menurutmu?" Tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke tidak menduga wanita itu akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Namun, ia tahu sekarang ini wanita itu sedang berbasa-basi. Sasuke diam sejenak dan merangkai kalimat yang akan diucapkannya baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk di minggu pertamanya bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Lagipula, jika ia ingin mengambil alih rumah sakit itu, ia harus berada di sisi baik semua orang, termasuk Senju Tsunade.

"Sejujurnya, kupikir Konoha memiliki potensi yang baik. Sekarang ini kita masih kekurangan staf, tetapi dengan program-program yang ada dan pelaksanaan program yang baik, kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu, tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah kesanmu mengenai staf-staf yang ada sekarang. Bukan untuk bergosip, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu," ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Tsunade rencanakan saat ini, menanyakan kesan Sasuke akan rekan kerjanya.

Tsunade menghela napasnya saat Sasuke tidak kunjung angkat bicara. "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku itu…. Aku hanya ingin tahu kesan pertamamu karena kau baru bekerja di sini," tuturnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin berkomentar mengenai hal itu," ujar Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Tentu saja…. Lagipula, bukan itu hal yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu." Tsunade mengambil sebuah map dari tumpukan dokumen di mejanya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. "Baca isinya dan katakan pendapatmu."

Sasuke membuka map itu dan membaca isinya seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Map itu berisi data pasien, beberapa lembar hasil _MRI_ , _CT scan_ , dan hasil tes-tes lain milik seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun.

"Nefroblastoma* unilateral?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Tsunade. **[*Nephroblastoma: Kanker pada ginjal yang sering ditemukan pada anak-anak, unilateral: kanker/tumornya terdapat di salah satu ginjal.]**

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kita harus melakukan nefrektomi* pada ginjal kirinya secepat mungkin, sebelum kankernya menjalar ke organ lain. Kasus seperti ini cukup langka di Jepang. Pertanyaanku adalah, apa kau mau memimpin operasinya?" Tanya wanita itu. **[*Nefrektomi: pembedahan untuk menghilangkan sebagian atau seluruh bagian ginjal.]**

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau perlu mengabariku siapa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam timmu. Ini data-data dokter yang belum memiliki jadwal operasi," ujar Tsunade sambil menyerahkan dokumen lainnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak masalah bekerja dengan siapa saja…." Tolak Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membaca lebih banyak dokumen tidak penting.

Tsunade mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi, bawa dan pelajari data itu sebaik mungkin."

" _Hai_." Sasuke mengiyakan. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

Sasuke berbalik sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan dan memandang Tsunade sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba suatu ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. "Ah, Haruno-sensei tidak mempunyai jadwal operasi lain. Apa kau ingin memasukkannya ke dalam timmu?"

"Ya, kalau itu tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Tentu saja." Tsunade mengangguk. "Apa ada yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, yang lainnya kuserahkan kepada Anda…. Ah, tolong jangan beritahu dia," jawab Sasuke sebelum membungkuk pamit.

* * *

Sakura membaca data pasien di pangkuannya dengan saksama, berusaha mengingat dan memahami semuanya dengan benar. Ia terus membacanya meskipun matanya sudah lelah. Lingkaran hitam tampak di bawah kedua matanya. Berkali-kali ia hampir ketiduran di meja kerjanya, tetapi ia tetap berusaha membaca data-data milik pasiennya itu. Dokumen itu baru diterimanya tadi siang. Besok sore ia akan ikut dalam operasi dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pemimpinnya, dan ia menolak untuk terlihat bodoh di hadapan laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Sakura tidak ingin memberikan Sasuke lebih banyak alasan untuk meremehkannya.

Sakura menguap, entah sudah berapa kali ia menguap malam itu. Sepertinya kantuk tidak kenal lelah menyerangnya…. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup dokumen itu, bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya besok pagi dan beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Sakura merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali…. Ia memejamkan matanya, tetapi tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya. Sakura kembali membuka matanya, terkejut dan kesal karena laki-laki itu mengganggu tidurnya. _Sial, kenapa harus wajah laki-laki itu!_

" _Watch. Your. Back."_

Ugh! Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya Sakura yang mengatakan itu kepada laki-laki sombong dan menyebalkan itu! Laki-laki itu yang seharusnya berhati-hati karena ia terlalu sombong! Dasar Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan!

Sekarang Sakura malah mengingat kejadian siang tadi, bagaimana wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahnya perlahan, tatapan mata laki-laki itu yang begitu serius dan menyeramkan, hembusan napas hangat laki-laki itu di telinganya, bahkan aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu. Semuanya menyebalkan! Ugh! Kenapa ia harus mengingat semua tentang laki-laki itu dengan mendetil?!

 _Tidak, Sakura! Kau harus tidur! Jangan mengingat laki-laki brengsek itu terus!_ Sakura berusaha memperingati dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, kali ini berusaha menghindari pikiran akan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah karena strateginya yang berhasil atau sudah terlalu lelah, wanita berambut merah muda itu akhirnya bisa tertidur pulas.

SxS

Itachi menghirup kopi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari artikel di tangannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia membaca artikel itu dalam sepekan ini, tetapi ia masih belum mengerti mengapa artikel itu diberikan kepadanya. Awalnya ia tidak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing mengenai artikel itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan rasa penasarannya. Itachi kembali membaca artikel itu dengan saksama, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ia lewatkan.

 _Tokyo, 23 Agustus 2013_

 _Asap hitam pekat terlihat membumbung tinggi dari sisi timur Rumah Sakit Konoha pada Jumat, 23 Agustus 2013 kira-kira pukul 00.27 waktu setempat. Terlihat 13 unit mobil pemadam kebakaran dikerahkan untuk memadamkan api. Kobaran api baru dapat dipadamkan setelah 3 jam. Hingga saat ini belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut mengenai kepastian jumlah korban jiwa maupun perkiraan kerugian yang diderita pihak rumah sakit. Kebakaran yang diawali dengan ledakan itu diduga akibat dari hubungan pendek arus listrik yang bersumber dari ruang panel listrik di lantai 2 rumah sakit._

Potongan artikel itu berhenti di sana. Itachi menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tahu tentang ini…. Rumah sakit keluarga Haruno terbakar musim panas yang lalu. Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, ayahnya meninggal karena kebakaran itu. Ia pernah membacanya dalam artikel koran yang diberikan Kisame di Hokkaido. Itulah yang membuat Itachi ke Tokyo. Ia takut wanita itu hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke, seperti yang terjadi pada Itachi dulu. Tapi, kenapa ada orang yang menaruh artikel itu di kaca mobilnya? Untuk apa?

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Itachi mengernyit. Siapa yang mungkin mengetuk pintu rumahnya pagi-pagi begini?

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang pria dengan seragam pos berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Uchiha Itachi-san?" Tanya tukang pos itu.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Ini ada surat untuk anda." Tukang pos itu menyerahkan selembar amplop putih kepada Itachi.

Tukang pos itu membungkuk memberi salam. "Semoga hari anda menyenangkan," ujarnya sambil kembali menaiki sepeda motor.

Ia kembali menerima amplop putih tanpa pengirim. Kali ini di atas amplop itu hanya tertera nama dan alamatnya sekarang ini. Itachi kembali duduk di atas sofanya dan membuka amplop itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menerka-nerka apa lagi yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

Artikel lainnya, kali ini ada dua artikel. Keduanya lagi-lagi membahas tentang kebakaran Rumah Sakit Konoha. Itachi mulai membaca salah satunya. Artikel itu bertanggal beberapa hari setelah rumah sakit itu terbakar. Saat itu investigasi mengenai penyebab kebakaran masih berlangsung. Isi artikel itu berbicara tentang dugaan kalau ada orang yang sengaja membakar Konoha. Itachi mengernyit, ia tidak pernah mendengar berita semacam ini sebelumnya.

 _Tokyo, 28 Agustus 2013_

 _Petunjuk lain yang ditemukan kepolisian di Rumah Sakit Konoha menunjukan adanya unsur kesengajaan dalam kebakaran tersebut._

 _Dari semua kamera keamanan yang ada, 3 kamera yang merekam aktivitas di sekitar ruang panel sumber kebakaran berasal, mati di hari itu. Namun, salah satu kamera keamanan berhasil merekam seorang pria mencurigakan yang memasuki rumah sakit itu. Selang beberapa menit dari kedatangan pria itu, tercium bau gosong dari ruang panel listik tersebut. Pasien dan pengunjung segera dievakuasi keluar. Namun, pria itu tidak terlihat meninggalkan gedung bersama dengan pasien dan pengunjung lainnya._

Dalam artikel itu disertakan juga foto dari cuplikan video yang memperlihatkan seorang pria. Pria itu memakai jaket bertudung, terlihat memasuki lorong yang menuju ke ruang panel. Dalam gambar wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia mengenakan tudung kepala.

Sepertinya berita itu ditulis oleh sebuah surat kabar kecil yang masih mencari popularitas. Namun, artikel itu memberikan argumen-argumen yang cukup berarti untuk tidak diacuhkan begitu saja. Itachi lalu melanjutkan membaca artikel yang kedua, kali ini bertanggal seminggu setelah artikel yang pertama. Artikel itu tidak terlalu panjang dan berisi pernyataan pihak kepolisian yang menyimpulkan penyebab kebakaran berasal dari hubungan arus pendek listrik dan tidak ada motif kesengajaan di balik kebakaran itu.

Itachi berhenti membaca kedua artikel itu dan memandangi foto pria di artikel pertama. Tentu saja ia pun tidak bisa mengenali pria itu. Tidak ada yang khas untuk dijadikan petunjuk ataupun hal familiar yang bisa membuat Itachi mengenalinya. Kedua artikel itu tidak menjawab kebingungan Itaci sama sekali. Kedua artikel itu malah semakin membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa artikel-artikel itu diberikan kepadanya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat sambil meminum kopinya. Kopi adalah minuman wajibnya setiap pagi. Kalau tidak ada kopi sepertinya Sakura tidak akan bisa bertahan bekerja di rumah sakit. Meskipun tidurnya kurang semalam, tetapi Sakura sangat bersemangat hari itu. Ia bertekad untuk tidak membuat kesalahan yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke mengkritiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san," sapa Hinata, seorang perawat sekaligus sahabat Sakura sejak SMA.

Spontan, Sakura menoleh untuk membalas sapaannya. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia malah menabrak seseorang.

"Astaga! Maaf!" Seru Sakura meminta maaf.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati orang yang ditabraknya berlumuran kopi. "Aduh, maafkan saya…. Maaf … maaf..." Sakura tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf, ia sangat merasa bersalah, apalagi noda kopi sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Laki-laki itu menengadah dan mata mereka bertemu. Oniks bertemu zamrud. Orang yang ditabraknya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura terbelalak memandang Sasuke yang berlumuran kopinya. Jas dokter Sasuke yang berwarna putih menjadi coklat tersiram kopi.

"Kau─!" Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu marah, tetapi ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi tunangannya sendiri di depan umum.

"Ikut aku!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi.

Hinata terbengong-bengong memandangi keduanya yang beranjak pergi. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia yang secara tidak langsung membuat keduanya bertabrakan sehingga Sasuke berlumuran kopi seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Sasuke terus menyeret Sakura.

"Kau mau menyeretku ke mana?" Tanya Sakura jengkel.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau akan menarik perhatian orang tahu!" Jawab Sasuke yang juga jengkel.

Sakur mendengus mendengarnya. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Mau Sakura teriak-teriak atau tidak, mereka akan tetap menarik perhatian! Mana ada orang berlumuran kopi yang seret-menyeret di rumah sakit pagi-pagi begini. Pasien pun belum berdatangan, jelaslah mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang!

Tak lama kemudian pertanyaan Sakura terjawab. Laki-laki itu menyeretnya ke dalam ruang _laundry_ rumah sakit. Sasuke mulai menanggalkan jas putihnya yang ternodai kopi. Ia menaruh jas itu di atas meja kosong yang ada di ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu kemudian melepas dasinya.

"Hei! HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sakura terbelalak kaget saat Sasuke mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya satu per satu. Namun, laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus membuka hingga kancing bajunya terlepas semuanya.

"Aaaah! Cepat pakai bajumu lagi!" Perintah Sakura sambil menutup matanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Bodoh! Kau itu dokter atau bukan?! Sekarang kau sebaiknya mencarikan baju ganti untukku!" Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Seketika wajahnya memanas, pasti sekarang wajahnya bertambah merah. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke terlihat sangat seksi tanpa kemejanya. Tubuhnya berotot, tetapi tidak berlebihan. Sakura memang membenci laki-laki dingin dan menyebalkan itu, tapi ia tetap saja wanita normal yang menyukai laki-laki…. Harus diakui tubuh Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat seksi.

"Apa yang kau lihat! Cepat sana carikan aku baju ganti!" Tegur Sasuke. Kali ini wajah pria itu yang memerah, entah karena malu atau kesal.

"I-Iya!" Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari ruang _laundry_ itu.

 _Kami-sama! Kenapa hari ini harus diawali dengan kejadian seperti ini?!_

* * *

Sasuke duduk di meja di pojok kantin Rumah Sakit Konoha dan menyantap makan siangnya. Dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke bisa melihat satu per satu staf rumah sakit yang datang untuk makan siang. Karena kantin itu dikhususkan untuk pegawai rumah sakit, tidak ada pasien ataupun keluarga pasien yang berlalu-lalang. Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa wajah yang dikenalinya dan juga wajah-wajah lain yang masih asing baginya. Ia bisa melihat Tsunade bersama dengan dokter-dokter senior lainnya duduk di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Di sudut lain, ia melihat Hinata dengan beberapa perawat lainnya. Namun, ia tidak melihat Haruno Sakura di ruangan itu.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencari sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia tidak bisa menemukan wanita itu di dalam kantin. Kecewa? Khawatir? Tidak mungkin! Entah apa itu, tapi Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaan itu. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus kecewa kalau wanita itu tidak di sana? Lalu, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Pertunangan mereka toh hanya status belaka!

Semakin lama, kantin itu semakin ramai dengan staf-staf yang berdatangan untuk makan siang. Sasuke dengan cepat menghabiskan onigiri* dan meminum ocha**nya. Ia tidak suka dengan suasana yang terlalu ramai. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pergi meniggalkan kantin. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke ruang istirahat dan membaca buku. Ruangan itu terbuat dari kaca sehingga siapa pun bisa melihat aktifitas orang-orang di dalamnya jika tidak ditutup oleh tirai plastik, tetapi cukup kedap suara sehingga tidak sebising kantin tadi. **[*onigiri: nasi kepal ; **ocha: teh Jepang]**

Ia baru saja akan masuk ke ruang istirahat itu saat melihat Sakura di dalam sana. Kali ini tirai ruang istirahat itu tidak ditutup, membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh wanita itu. Sakura terlihat begitu terfokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke yang berdiri di balik pintu kaca. Kedua alisnya bertaut, ia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah meja, sebuah _stopwatch_ tergeletak di atas meja itu. Tangan wanita itu bergerak naik-turun di atas meja, sesekali bergerak membentuk lingkaran. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menempel satu sama lain. Mulut wanita itu berkomat-kamit, entah apa yang digumamkan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura sementara wanita itu melakukan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti, tangannya yang menggantung di udara kini meraih _stopwatch_ yang tergeletak di atas meja itu. Wanita itu terlihat kecewa saat melihat angka di _stopwatch_ itu. Sasuke baru akan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu saat Sakura memencet _stopwatch_ dan mengembalikannya ke atas meja. Tangannya kembali terangkat ke udara, mengulang gerakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Wanita itu kembali melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

Sasuke mendengus dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia berputar, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam jas dan pergi dari sana. Tampaknya ia harus mencari tempat lain untuk beristirahat kali ini….

* * *

Sasuke menggosok kedua tangannya dan mencucinya di bawah air hingga bersih, mematikan kuman-kuman yang bisa mengancam nyawa pasiennya. Ia lalu memasuki ruangan operasi. Seorang perawat kemudian membantunya memakai jubah operasi dan sarung tangan. Sasuke kemudian mendekati pasiennya dan mengambil posisi. Sakura berdiri di hadapannya, siap membantunya dalam operasi kali ini.

"Pasien sudah dianestesi, Anda sudah boleh memulai operasinya," seorang dokter anestesi yang tidak Sasuke kenal mengumumkan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyodorkan tangannya. " _Messer_ ," ujar Sasuke di balik masker, meminta pisau bedah.

Sasuke membuat sayatan pertama pada daerah _subcostal*_ kiri pasiennya dan operasi itu pun dimulai…. **[*subcostal: bawah tulang rusuk.]**

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membuka lapisan demi lapisan. Sakura membantunya dengan sigap, memilah-milah jaringan dengan teliti, memudahkan Sasuke untuk membuat sayatan. Setelah beberapa lapisan ditembus, ginjal milik anak laki-laki itu terlihat. Pekerjaan mereka masih setengah jalan. Sasuke kembali mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya pada operasi itu. Ia memisahkan ginjal itu dari jaringan-jaringan di sekitarnya.

" _Clamp_ ," ujar Sasuke ketika ginjal anak itu sudah terbebas dari jaringan di sekitarnya.

Sakura dengan segera menjepit pembuluh darah yang tepat, menghentikan aliran darah ke ginjal. Sekarang Sasuke mulai memisahkan jaringan kanker dengan jaringan ginjal yang sehat.

" _Suction_ ," ujar Sasuke saat darah mulai terlihat keluar dari jaringan ginjal. Sakura dengan cepat mengarahkan selang penyedot ke area yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mereka berdua bekerja sama dengan sangat baik, berbeda dengan di luar ruang operasi.

Sasuke akhinya berhasil memisahkan jaringan kanker itu dari jaringan ginjal yang sehat. Laki-laki itu menaruh jaringan itu di atas wadah yang sudah disediakan sementara Sakura mulai menjahit pembuluh darah yang terbuka pada ginjal anak itu. Sekarang Sasuke yang membantu Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu banyak membantu wanita itu. Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat cepat, gerakannya terlihat begitu lancar dan terlatih. Sasuke mengenali gerakan Sakura, itu adalah gerakan yang dilatihnya di ruang istirahat saat jam makan siang tadi. Jadi, wanita itu mengorbankan jam makan siangnya untuk operasi ini….

Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita seperti Sakura. Biasanya wanita itu mengerjakan berbagai hal dengan begitu hati-hati dan lambat. Namun, sekarang wanita itu bergerak dengan cekatan, tetapi tetap dengan kehati-hatian yang sama. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum separuh di balik maskernya….

* * *

"Selamat ya, Uchiha-sensei, operasinya berjalan dengan lancar," ujar seorang dokter memberikan selamat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan. Operasi kali ini memang berjalan dengan lancar, tetapi Sasuke merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa, bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan.

"Syukurlah operasi kali ini berjalan lancar, Shizune-san!" Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara yang familiar. Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Haruno Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan dokter anestesi tadi, mereka terlihat akrab.

"Iya, Sakura-chan, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik hari ini," puji Shizune.

"Tidak, itu karena kita semua bekerja sama dengan baik," balas Sakura.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memandangi mereka berdua lama. Matanya dan Shizune bertemu, kemudian dokter anestesi itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Ah, Uchiha-sensei! Selamat ya operasi kali ini berjalan dengan lancar!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" _Ne_ , Sakura-chan! Aku pamit ya, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat karena harus menjemput Tonton-chan," Shizune pamit

"Baiklah, ucapkan salamku untuk Tonton-chan ya," jawab Sakura. Shizune kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua.

Sakura berputar, ia terlihat siap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kerja bagus hari ini," ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi.

Sakura yang tadinya sudah siap untuk pergi, berputar dan memandang laki-laki itu. Wanita itu terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sasuke mengatakan

"Kerja bagus hari ini"? Untuk siapa? Untuk Sakura?

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," jawab Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ada angin apa sampai-sampai seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada Sakura? "Kerja bagus hari ini" Tidak! Ini pasti mimpi….

Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Laki-laki itu tersenyum separuh. Ia mengakui kekalahannya dari wanita itu hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Sakura begitu cekatan dalam operasi tadi, membuat semuanya lebih mudah bagi Sasuke dan memperlancar operasinya. Shizune benar, Sakura melakukannya dengan sangat baik hari ini, lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun, sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak akan rela kalah dari wanita itu. Ia harus membuktikan dirinya lebih baik dari Sakura, tidak hanya untuk menjaga harga dirinya, tapi juga untuk merebut jabatan direksi dari wanita itu.

* * *

"Jadi dia sudah menerima kiriman yang kedua?" Tanya suara dingin seorang laki-laki.

" _Hai_ ," jawab seorang laki-laki lainnya yang berambut abu-abu.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruang tamu bergaya tradisional jepang. Keduanya duduk berlutut beralaskan bantalan. Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh sebuah pemisah ruangan yang terbuat dari bambu dan kertas sehingga mereka hanya bisa melihat siluet lawan bicaranya saja.

"Apakah ia sudah melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya suara dingin itu lagi.

"Belum, Tuan," jawab laki-laki tadi.

"Baiklah, awasi terus gerak-geriknya. Ia mungkin akan sedikit tidak sabar dan mencari tahu sendiri…." Ujar laki-laki bersuara dingin.

"Kalau ia melakukannya, apa yang Anda ingin saya lakukan?" Tanya laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu.

"Jangan khawatir…. Biarkan ia mencari tahu apa yang ingin diketahuinya. Itu malah akan memperlancar rencanaku. Tugasmu hanya mengawasinya dan melaporkan segala gerak-geriknya kepadaku," jawab laki-laki bersuara dingin itu lagi.

"Aku mengerti…."

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke posisimu," perintah laki-laki bersuara dingin itu. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu menunduk memberi hormat sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan laki-laki bersuara dingin itu.

"Uchiha Itachi…. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kau berada di pihakku…."

* * *

 **Review Reply (untuk yg ga log in):** Biasanya review yang masuk aku bales via pm, tp karena banyak juga yang ga login jadi yg ga login aku bales di sini yaa ^^

 **Aulia:** Thankyou reviewnya, chapter 3 udah up! semoga kamu suka sama jalan ceritanya :)

 **vanny-chan:** Halo! Thankyou reviewnya ya... Awalnya memang aku pake summary yang mirip2 sama fictku yg sebelumnya, tapi habis itu kuganti jadi yang sekarang supaya lebih keliatan jalan ceritanya di summary.. Selain itu juga banyak hal2 yang aku rewrite, jadi aku putusin buat ganti sekalian semuanya... Hahaha

 **Guest:** Thankyou reviewnya! Semoga ga bosen ikutin fict ini ya

 **Arinamour036:** Halo, Thankyou reviewnya dan respon pertanyaan aku! Hehe... Sayangnya bukaan.. Hehehe semoga ga bosen main tebak2an sama akuu XD

 **pion:** Thankyou reviewnya! Aku pasti habisin cerita ini kok!

 **shiroi:** Thankyou ya reviewnya! Semoga ini udah cukup cepet... XD

 **A/N:** Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, fave, follow dan nungguin chapter 3 fict ini! Semuanya bikin aku semangat untuk ngelanjutin tiap chapternya! Hehehe Gimana chapter 3 ini menurut kalian? Ada kritik, saran, komentar? Review! ;) pertanyaanku yang minggu lalu ternyata ga ada yang bisa nebak ya.. Hehehe Oke, minggu ini: Menurut kalian siapa "laki-laki bersuara dingin" yang aku maksud? Tapi kayaknya udah ketauan banget deh siapa... Hehehe

Happy weekend guys! Have a great time, dan untuk teman2 yang puasa, semangat terus ya puasanyaa! See u in the next chap! XD

[updated: 4/7/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	4. Chapter 4: Yang Tidak Akan Berubah

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Yang Tidak Akan Berubah**

"Hyuuga-san, bisa tolong carikan data milik Tuan Abe?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

" _Hai_." Hinata dengan segera mencari data yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menunggu. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Lorong rumah sakit Konoha terlihat begitu padat hari itu. Perawat dan dokter berlalu-lalang dengan papan klip terpangku di lengan dan stetoskop yang menggantung di leher. Pendingin ruangan di rumah sakit itu terasa tidak bekerja seperti yang seharusnya meskipun suhunya sudah diatur serendah mungkin. Ruang UGD dipenuhi korban _heat stress_. Udara musim panas hari itu memang terlalu panas untuk dilawan. Bahkan, Sasuke bisa merasakan keringat sedikit-sedikit mengalir turun di pelipisnya.

Meskipun rumah sakit Konoha terlihat sibuk sekarang, pekerjaan Sasuke terasa biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin karena sejak pagi ia belum bertemu dengan wanita berambut _pink_ dan menyebalkan itu…. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu belum memunculkan batang hidungnya sejak pagi. Mungkin karena itu Sasuke tidak merasa pekerjaanya hari ini terlalu berat.

Bukannya Sasuke khawatir, hanya saja tidak biasanya mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali di rumah sakit. Biasanya tidak ada hari di mana mereka tidak bertemu, baik sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Tidak! Mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan sengaja. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak pernah sengaja ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Cih! Siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengan wanita itu…. Lagipula, setiap kali mereka bertemu yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Sebenarnya wanita itu yang salah karena tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar, membuat Sasuke perlu mengoreksinya berkali-kali.

"Ini data yang anda minta," ucap Hinata formal. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita barmarga Hyuuga itu dan memeriksa data yang ia minta.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"A-ano, Uchiha-sensei…." Panggil Hinata, membuat Sasuke memandang perawat itu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Ada beberapa pasien lagi yang harus anda tangani hari ini," ujar perawat itu sambil menyerahkan setumpuk data-data pasien kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak biasanya ia mendapatkan pasien sebanyak ini sekaligus…. Ia memeriksa data pasien-pasien itu. "Ini semua pasien Haruno-sensei…. Kenapa diberikan kepadaku?"

"E-eh?" Ia terlihat bingung, tetapi kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Haruno-sensei izin hari ini, apakah anda tidak tahu?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"A-ano…. Hari ini peringatan satu tahun kematian ayahnya," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak tahu hari ini tepat setahun Haruno Kizashi meninggal … pantas saja Sakura tidak terlihat sejak pagi ini. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kecerobohannya. Pasti terkesan aneh kalau ia tidak tahu hari penting bagi tunangannya sendiri.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku lupa," kata Sasuke cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaktahuannya.

Hinata hanya tertawa. "Anda pasti sangat rindu padanya sampai lupa seperti itu."

Kata itu terasa janggal di telinga Sasuke. Rindu? Untuk apa ia merindukan seorang Haruno Sakura?! Cih...

"Ah…. Iya," jawab Sasuke, membiarkan Hinata meyakini dugaannya.

Sasuke segera membawa data pasiennya dan melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba _pager_ nya berbunyi. Ia melirik alat komunikasi itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera di layarnya yang kecil. Pasien darurat lagi…. Sepertinya tugasnya hari ini semakin bertambah banyak. Namun, setidaknya hari ini ia tidak akan diganggu oleh Haruno Sakura. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan kembali mengantungi _pager_ itu.

"Maaf, apa anda tahu di mana Uchiha Sasuke-sensei?"

Tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku seketika. Ia mengenali suara itu…. Sudah tiga tahun ia tidak mendengar suara _laki-laki itu_ , tetapi kali ini ia yakin ia tidak salah dengar.

Sasuke berbalik untuk memastikan. Seorang laki-laki berdiri di depan Hinata, memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke yakin laki-laki itulah yang menanyakan tentang dirinya. Ia tidak perlu melihat wajahnya untuk tahu siapa laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata itu….

"Itachi…."

Laki-laki itu berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu, keduanya dengan iris yang hitam identik. Mereka bertatapan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Sasuke tahu kenapa Itachi sampai mencarinya ke sini. Kakaknya itu sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali semenjak pertunangannya dengan Sakura beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah merespon. Ia tidak tahu alasan Itachi menghubunginya, tetapi Sasuke sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kakaknya lagi. Ia sudah membuat keputusan itu sejak Itachi menghilang tanpa kabar tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Itachi?"

"Kita perlu bicara, Sasuke," jawab kakaknya.

"Kau bisa bicara di sini," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, tidak di sini." Itachi menggeleng. "Kita perlu bicara berdua. Empat mata."

"Kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, hari ini kami sedang sibuk. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya di sini, lebih baik kau pulang." Sasuke berputar dan mulai melangkah, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, tangan Itachi menggenggam bahunya, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, kita perlu bicara. Hari ini," ujar Itachi tegas. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan, tapi setelah itu kita harus bicara. Aku akan menunggu."

Kata-katanya menyiratkan kalau Itachi menolak untuk menerima kata tidak dari Sasuke. Sasuke diam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai pernyataan kakaknya itu. Ia hanya menepis tangan Itachi dari bahunya dan berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun.

SxS

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengoperasi pasiennya yang terakhir dan sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya saat menemukan Itachi bersandar di depan kap mesin mobilnya, menunggunya pulang. Ia tidak mengira Itachi serius tentang menunggunya. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa dari mulut kakaknya itu. Jadi, ia mengacuhkan Itachi dan berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi.

Sasuke menekan tombol kunci mobilnya, dan seketika mobil itu berbunyi dengan nyaring, menandakan kuncinya telah terbuka. Sasuke menarik pintu mobilnya. Namun, tangan Itachi dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga kembali tertutup.

Sasuke berbalik dan memandang Itachi dengan nanar. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kita perlu bicara," jawab Itachi dengan tatapan keras kepala, tatapan yang selalu muncul saat kakaknya tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah…. Lebih baik kau membuatnya singkat." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan bersandar di mobilnya.

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari pintu mobil dan berdiri tegak. Ia tampak yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui tentang Haruno Sakura," Itachi memulai. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa sehingga Itachi kembali berbicara. "Ia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu…. Apa kau tahu kalau keluarganya akan bangkrut kalau ayah tidak setuju untuk mendanai renovasi rumah sakitnya?"

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, ia mulai tidak sabar. "Kalau kau hanya ke sini untuk memberitahukanku informasi kadaluarsa seperti itu, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu…." Itachi menghela napasnya sebelum kembali memulai, "Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu di balik pernikahan kalian. Ayah dan keluarga wanita itu yang merencanakan semua ini kan, Sasuke? Kalau ini terus berlanjut kau hanya akan menjadi pion dalam permainan mereka!"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan kalau itu maksudmu," jawab Sasuke. Dahinya berkerut. Ia tidak ingin diceramahi seperti ini, tidak oleh Itachi.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dulu…. Kau masih bisa mencegah sebelum semuanya terlambat!" Itachi mencoba membuat Sasuke mengerti. Namun, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar nasihat dari Itachi, tidak tentang hal ini.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti, Itachi! Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang kaulakukan," tukas Sasuke.

Kini giliran dahi Itachi yang berkerut. "Kesalahan yang kulakukan?" Itachi tampak berpikir keras tentang komentar Sasuke. "Maksudmu bercerai? Kalau itu yang kaumaksud, itu adalah keputusan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan. Setuju untuk menikah dengan Konan adalah sebuah kesalahan karena itu berarti aku setuju untuk menjadi pion dalam permainan ayah. Tapi kau, kau masih bisa mencegah permainan itu dimulai. Hentikan pernikahan kalian sebelum terlambat!"

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng. "Kesalahanmu adalah ketika kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu…." Sasuke bisa melihat rahang Itachi mengeras. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu dan tidak bisa melanjutkan tugasmu untuk mengambil alih perusahaan mereka. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kau mengajukan perceraian itu karena wanita itu tidak bisa mencintaimu, bukan karena tidak ingin menjadi pion seperti yang kaukatakan?!" Ucapnya dengan jijik. Ia jijik dengan alasan yang dipakai Itachi untuk menutupi kesalahannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke, ini bukan tentang diriku! Ini tentang dirimu!" Tukas Itachi.

"Tentu saja ini tentang dirimu! Aku bukan kau, Itachi. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganmu. Jadi percakapan ini sudah cukup sampai di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Sasuke, dengarkan—"

"Tidak!" Potong Sasuke. "Sekarang kau yang dengarkan. Aku tidak akan menghentikan pernikahan ini. Jika kau pikir aku adalah pion, kau salah. Aku yang mengendalikan permainan ini, bukan ayah, bukan mereka, bukan orang lain. Aku."

SxS

"Ne, Sakura?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya sambil refleks berusaha menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra. Saat ini masih pagi dan Sakura sedang mengganti kemejanya dengan pakaian _scrub*_. **[*pakaian scrub: pakaian yang dipakai oleh dokter bedah. Terdiri 2 bagian, atasan dan bawahan (celana). Biasanya berwarna hijau atau biru]**

"Astaga, Tenten-san! Kau mengagetkanku…. Kupikir tidak ada orang…." Tubuh Sakura merileks dan ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan berganti pakaiannya.

"Ah … maaf, aku berganti di kamar mandi tadi. Aku melihatmu dari belakang dan ingin menyapa," ujar Tenten. Wanita itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…. Ada apa, Tenten-san?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-ano … Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang kau dan Uchiha-sensei…." Ujar Tenten memulai.

"Tentang aku dan Sasuke? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ia berhenti memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam loker dan menatap Tenten, kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ah … aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi kalian terlihat sering sekali bertengkar…. Sebenarnya Apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kau dan Uchiha-sensei?" Tanya Tenten. Wanita itu terlihat penasaran.

"Emm…. Kami memang seperti itu kok," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia mengambil sehelai pakaian _scrub_ dari tumpukkan di atas rak dan mulai memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju.

"Ah, begitu ya…." Tenten bergumam. Namun, ia terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Sakura barusan.

" _Ano_ , Tenten-san... Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia mengambil sebuah stetoskop dari dalam loker dan menutup pintu lokernya.

Tenten berkacak pinggang dan meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu. "Hmm…. Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya dari beberapa staf kalau kalian sering bertengkar hebat seperti akan putus…. Jadi kupikir akan menanyakannya secara langsung padamu."

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Tapi tentu saja aku berharap kalian baik-baik saja…. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya! Kau tahu kan staf di sini seperti apa, mereka akan bergosip sesuka hati, menambahkan ini dan itu sampai ceritanya jadi berlebihan!" Jelas Tenten sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ah … kau benar," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura. "Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, Sakura! Nanti juga gosipnya akan berhenti dengan sendirinya," ujar Tenten berusaha menghibur Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdenngar suara _pager_ yang nyaring. Sakura dengan cepat mengeluarkan _pager_ miliknya dari dalam saku.

"Ah sial, nenek gila itu memanggilku," umpat Tenten.

"Benarkah? Lebih baik kau cepat menemuinya sebelum ia marah-marah," saran Sakura. Sakura yakin Tenten membicarakan Tsunade, dokter kepala bagian bedah yang sudah senior di rumah sakit Konoha. Tsunade sangat ditakuti karena _mood_ nya yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Selain itu, meskipun wajahnya terlihat masih muda, sebenarnya wanita itu sudah kepala enam.

"Kau benar…." Ujar Tenten. "Aduuuh apa lagi sih salahku?!" Gerutu Tenten sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Memang benar kalau ia dan Sasuke sering sekali bertengkar, tetapi ia tidak habis pikir kalau pertengkaran kecil mereka akan menyebabkan gosip seperti ini. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir pertengkaran mereka tidak kecil sih…. Mereka sering berdebat di ruang istirahat, setiap kali bertemu juga tidak pernah menyapa dengan hangat seperti sepasang kekasih…. Selain itu, mereka juga sering bertengkar di ruang operasi…. Yap! Benar! DI RUANG OPERASI! Pantas saja mereka digosipkan seperti ini….

Kalau Sasuke tahu, laki-laki itu pasti akan menyalahkan Sakura. Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Bisanya hanya menyalahkan orang lain saja! Padahal yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar kan Sasuke juga! Sakura tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan laki-laki itu…. Setiap hari Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengkritik Sakura hingga Sakura kesal! Belum cukup berhadapan dengan pasien yang aneh-aneh dan banyak maunya, ia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki dingin dan menyebalkan yang sekaligus adalah tunangann ya….

 _Sabar, Sakura…. Sabar! Ini semua demi Konoha! Mungkin lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan laki-laki itu…._ Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Sakura menyelipkan bolpoin ke dalam saku pakaian _scrub_ nya dan keluar dari ruang loker itu. Konoha pagi itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Perawat dan dokter berlalu-lalang di lorong, pasien pun tidak berhenti berdatangan. Sakura tahu ini efek dari puncak musim panas. Suhu Tokyo sangat tinggi sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menjadi korban panasnya cuaca.

Sakura mendesah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…. Namun, hari-hari seperti inilah yang membuatnya rindu untuk datang ke Konoha. Sehari tidak datang untuk bekerja rasanya sudah seperti setahun. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tetap manusia normal yang butuh istirahat dari pekerjaannya. Tentu saja ia menyukai hari minggu di mana ia bisa bersantai tanpa harus memusingkan pekerjaannya. Namun, hari ini hari minggu, dan ia harus bekerja karena izin kemarin.

Belum beberapa langkah diambilnya, pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok laki-laki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sudah memakai pakaian _scrub_ nya dan sekarang ia sedang membawa-bawa sebuah buku besar di tangannya. Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya, ia berusaha menghindari Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau mereka berpapasan lagi sekarang, mereka pasti akan bertengkar lagi! Jadi, Sakura memerintahkan kedua kakinya agar melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sakura.

Hinata menoleh. "Ah, selamat pagi, Sakura-san!"

"Apa kau punya data-data pasienku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh…. _A-ano_ …."

"Data-data pasienmu ada padaku, Haruno-sensei." Sakura mengenali suara itu…. Ia berbalik dan mendapati laki-laki yang sedari tadi ingin dihindarinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau! Apa yang kaulakukan dengan data-data pasienku?!" Seru Sakura gusar. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Hinata. "Hinata, kenapa kau memberikan data-data pasienku pada Sasuke?"

" _A-ano_ …." Hinata gugup.

"Jangan memarahinya, ia hanya melakukan tugasnya." Sasuke membela Hinata. "Dan aku hanya berusaha menolong pasien-pasienmu yang kau telantarkan kemarin."

"Aku tidak menelantarkan mereka! Mereka sudah punya dokter pengganti masing-masing," tukas Sakura. Ia kembali menghadap Sasuke. Baru kemarin Sakura merasa tenang tidak bertengkar dengan Sasuke, hari ini ia harus menghadapi dokter menyebalkan ini lagi…. Huh!

"Dan sebagian besar diserahkan kepadaku," ujar Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau terlalu ketus sampai-sampai tidak ada pasien yang mau denganmu. Akibatnya, sebagian besar pasienku diserahkan kepadamu," cibir Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja," ujar laki-laki itu dingin sambil menyerahkan buku besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke tangan Sakura. Laki-laki itu lalu berbalik tanpa sepatah katapun.

Biasanya Sasuke pasti akan membalas kata-kata Sakura barusan, atau mungkin menceramahi Sakura yang tidak profesional karena mengambil cuti di hari tersibuk rumah sakit. Kemudian mereka akan berdebat dan saling berteriak. Namun, kali ini laki-laki itu terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu?" Gumam Sakura.

SxS

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan kasar di bawah air yang mengalir dari keran. Ia baru saja selesai mengoperasi pasiennya. Sekarang ia sedang berusaha menghilangkan bau amis darah dari tubuhnya. Ia sudah mencuci tangannya berkali-kali, tetapi bau amis itu tidak hilang-hilang juga, membuatnya semakin frustrasi. Pasiennya mengalami pendarahan dan darahnya menyembur kemana-mana. Itu salahnya karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada operasi kali ini. Untungnya Sasuke bisa dengan cepat menangani pendarahannya sehingga pasiennya tertolong. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura pagi ini membuat ucapan Itachi kemarin kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Ia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu."_

Sial! Kenapa Itachi begitu meremehkannya? Sasuke yakin ia bisa menangani wanita seperti Haruno Sakura. Lagipula, apa yang sulit? Sekarang saja Sasuke yakin wanita itu tidak menyadari rencana Sasuke untuk mengambil alih rumah sakit keluarganya.

" _Kalau ini terus berlanjut kau hanya akan menjadi pion dalam permainan mereka!"_

Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan menjadi pion dalam permainan siapapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu memanfaatkannya. Sasuke akan tunjukkan neraka seperti apa yang menanti wanita itu karena telah menyetujui pernikahan mereka!

Tiba-tiba _pager_ di sakunya berbunyi. Sasuke mengeringkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan alat elektronik kecil itu dari dalam sakunya. Dengan cepat ia membaca pesan yang muncul di layar.

Pasien darurat. UGD 06

Sasuke bergegas menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Konoha hingga tiba di unit gawat darurat. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri meja perawat dan meminta data pasiennya. Sasuke menemui pasiennya, seorang laki-laki yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Laki-laki itu memegangi perutnya. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat sebuah ember yang sudah terisi. Tampaknya, laki-laki itu sempat memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dan segera memeriksa pasiennya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas perut laki-laki itu, mengetuk dan menekan-nekan di beberapa bagian. Pasiennya itu mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke melakukan palpasi*, membuat Sasuke cukup yakin pasiennya mengalami appendisitis* dan harus dioperasi secepat mungkin. Namun, ia masih memerlukan beberapa hasil tes untuk mendukung diagnosanya. **[*palpasi: teknik pemeriksaan dengan meraba/menekan bagian tubuh; appendisitis: radang pada umbai cacing/usus buntu]**

SxS

Diagnosa Sasuke tepat. Ia sudah melakukan _CT scan_ dan memang benar pasiennya menderita appendisitis. Laki-laki itu perlu dioperasi secepatnya sebelum usus buntunya pecah. Kalau usus buntunya sampai pecah, cairan kotor di dalam appendiks*nya akan membanjiri rongga perut dan risiko infeksinya akan semakin besar. Sasuke perlu bertindak secepatnya. **[*appendiks = umbai cacing]**

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Tsunade saat Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang kerja dokter kepala itu.

Sasuke melangkah masuk dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak asing. Tsunade sedang duduk di balik mejanya sambil berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Namun, kali ini ia ditemani secangkir kopi dan lingkaran hitam tampak di bawah kedua matanya. Sasuke tidak heran…. Kalau diperhatikan, hampir semua dokter di rumah sakit Konoha hari ini berwajah seperti Tsunade, lelah dan lusuh.

"Aku butuh ruang operasi, secepatnya," ucap Sasuke cepat seraya menyerahkan data pasiennya kepada Tsunade. Wanita itu menunda pekerjaannya dan membaca dokumen yang Sasuke berikan.

"Hasil tesnya sudah cukup untuk menegakkan diagnosa. Pasien menderita appendisitisdan butuh operasi segera. Aku menyarankan untuk melakukan laparoskopi," tutur Sasuke. Laparoskopi adalah teknik operasi dengan menggunakan kamera tanpa perlu membuka rongga perut, hanya membutuhkan tiga sayatan kecil untuk melakukannya. Risiko komplikasi dan infeksi juga lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan teknik bedah biasa.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau benar…. Kurasa laparoskopi lebih baik. Baiklah, kau bisa memakai ruang operasi 202. Ruangan itu kosong untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Aku akan mengurus jadwalnya."

"Tentang timku—"

Tsunade mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, ia terlihat seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Wanita itu beralih dari Sasuke ke komputernya. Matanya bergerak turun menelusuri layar computer. "Aaah…. Kau sedang beruntung hari ini, Haruno-sensei juga sedang tidak ada jadwal operasi. Ia sudah berpengalaman dengan prosedur ini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Ah! Tentang timmu, apa yang ingin kaukatakan barusan?"

"Tidak…. Bukan apa-apa," ujar Sasuke menggeleng. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Tsunade. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin setim dengan Sakura untuk operasi kali ini. Namun, sepertinya takdir berkata lain….

SxS

Sakura mengamati layar monitor dengan penuh konsentrasi. Monitor itu memperlihatkan isi rongga perut pasiennya. Ia dan Sasuke baru saja memulai operasi. Tangannya bergerak-gerak mengarahkan laparoskop sementara Sasuke menggerakkan peralatan bedahnya. Bunyi bip beraturan menandakan kondisi pasien mereka masih stabil.

"Uchiha-sensei, sepertinya pasien anda juga mengalami _peritonitis_ ," ujar Sakura mengamati dinding rongga perut pasien mereka yang tampak merah karena meradang. Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya, Haruno-sensei." Laki-laki itu mengucapkannya dengan dingin.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih memandang layar monitor sambil menggerak-gerakkan peralatan bedah. Laki-laki dingin itu benar-benar membuat suasana ruangan operasi yang sudah dingin menjadi sedingin benua antartika. Tidak bisakah ia berterima kasih sedikit? Sakura kan sudah baik mengingatkan laki-laki itu tentang kondisi pasiennya….

"Haruno-sensei, tolong fokus pada pasienmu," tegur Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengatakannya tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia memandangi Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan layar monitor. Kamera yang dipegangnya sekarang tidak lagi mengarah pada appendiks milik pasiennya. Pantas saja Sasuke menegurnya…. Cerobohnya Sakura! Kenapa ia malah memandangi laki-laki dingin dan menyebalkan itu?! Fokus, Sakura! Fokus!

"Maaf." Sakura dengan segera membenarkan posisi kameranya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kuharap ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi lebih baik kau keluar dari ruang operasi ini. Mengerti?"

" _Hai_ …." Sakura tidak pernah ditegur seperti itu dalam operasi. Ia selalu bisa berkonsentrasi penuh dalam operasi. Ini semua karena Uchiha Sasuke! Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan….

"Aku sudah memotong appendiksnya," Sasuke mengumumkan.

Sakura mengganti alat bedah yang sudah tidak dipakai oleh Sasuke dan memasukkan kantung ke dalam rongga perut laki-laki itu. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memasukkan appendiks pasiennya ke dalam kantung itu. Kemudian, Sakura menarik kantung itu keluar. Ia menaruh kantung berisi appendiks itu di atas wadah _stainless steel_. Operasi itu sudah hampir selesai. Mereka hanya tinggal membersihkan rongga perut pasien dan menjahit luka operasi.

SxS

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya. Ia gelisah menunggu Uchiha Sasuke selesai berbicara dengan keluarga pasien. Jangan salah paham, Sakura tidak menunggu Sasuke karena laki-laki itu butuh dukungan moral atau apa ... pasien mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kabar buruk untuk disampaikan. Pasien itu hanya perlu meminum antibiotik untuk mengatasi peradangan pada dinding perutnya dan mencegah infeksi dari luka operasi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sasuke tampak selesai berbicara dengan keluarga pasien itu. Mereka saling membungkuk memberi salam. Lalu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan keluarga pasien. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Awalnya Sakura mengira ia akan berhenti, tetapi laki-laki itu terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan Sakura seperti ia tidak di sana. Dasar laki-laki dingin dan menyebalkan!

"Tunggu!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya laki-laki itu sok tidak tahu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan ini."

Sekarang Sasuke melangkah dan berhenti di depan Sakura. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Kau…. Kau tidak akan melaporkan kejadian barusan kan?" Tanya Sakura. Sejujurnya ia takut Sasuke akan melaporkan kecerobohannya di ruang operasi tadi.

"Itu yang ingin kautanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Tangan Sakura mencengkram jas putih laki-laki itu. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…."

"Katakanlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Laki-laki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Sakura berbicara.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu…." Sakura memulai. Ia memelankan suaranya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?"

Sasuke mengernyit, tetapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Sakura menatap mata tunangannya. ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara mengenai hubungan mereka dan bukan tentang pekerjaan. Rasanya sangat aneh….

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, seakan-akan ia tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura, sekaan-akan Sakura seharusnya tahu jawabannya. Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Jadi, kau ingin aku seperti apa kepadamu?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil melangkah mundur setiap Sasuke melangkah maju.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura?"

Duk!

Punggung Sakura membentur dinding. Ia sudah tidak bisa melangkah mudur lagi…. _Kami-sama!_ Kenapa hal seperti ini terus terjadi di antara mereka?! Sekarang Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Terlalu dekat…. Namun, kali ini Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata tunangannya itu.

"Kau ingin aku seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Suara Sasuke terdengar berbeda…. Kali ini suara laki-laki itu membuat hati Sakura berdesir dan bulu kuduknya merinding.

Laki-laki itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding, kedua lengannya mengurung Sakura. "Kau ingin aku seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang hangat melumat bibirnya. Sakura tidak pernah mencium laki-laki manapun seumur hidupnya. Selama ini ia hanya mendengarnya dari Ino. Namun, ciumannya dengan Sasuke saat ini tidak seperti apa yang diceritakan Ino padanya.

" _Rasanya aku akan meleleh saat ia menciumku, Sakura! Jantungku berdebar-debar tidak keruan dan aku ingin menciumnya lagi dan lagi…."_

Tidak … Sakura tidak merasakan apa yang Ino rasakan. Oke, jantungnya memang berdebar-debar, tapi ia tidak ingin mencium Sasuke lagi atau merasa akan meleleh saat ini. Ia merasa dingin…. Bibir Sasuke memang hangat, tapi ciumannya terasa dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha menjauhkan laki-laki itu dari dirinya. Namun, Sasuke tidak menurut dan tetap melumat bibirnya.

"Mmmph…. Kau!" Seru Sakura terengah-engah kehabisan napas saat Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan bibirnya.

"Itukah yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, masih kehabisan napas karena ciuman mereka. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Dengar…. Aku tidak menyukaimu, tidak tertarik padamu," ujar Sasuke. "Itu semua tidak akan pernah berubah."

* * *

 **Review Reply (Untuk yg ga log in):**

 **Yuki:** Haihai! Terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga suka sm chapter ini! Jangan lupa kasih pendapat kamu ttg chapter ini yaa. Berguna banget loh buat aku XD

 **saki:** Halooo! Terima kasih reviewnya! Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya... next chap semoga bisa lebih cepet

 **A/N:** Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang udah fave, follow dan review fict ini! Ini chapter ke-4, semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini... Di antara kalian ada yang udah pernah kena appendisitis/usus buntu? Oiya.. Pertanyaan di chapter yang lalu kegampangan ya? Udah ada yang ketebak tuh... Hahaha Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Kalau ada komentar silakan tulis di kotak review! XD Review kalian akan aku jawab satu per satu, yang ga log in juga tulis aja, nanti akan aku jawab di chapter berikutnya. Makin panjang aku makin senang kok! Hahaha Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterima dan diharapkan! Itu malah bikin aku semangat untuk nulis chapter berikutnya :D Thank you for your support guys!

[updated: 25/7/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	5. Chapter 5: Janji yang Mengikat

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Janji yang Mengikat**

"DIA APA?!" Teriak Ino membuat telinga Sakura berdengung.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya, Ino!" Ujar Sakura kesal sambil menyuap sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua wanita itu duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas sofa, menikmati secangkir es krim di dalam ruang tamu apartemen Ino.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Tapi kau serius?! dia menciummu?" Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Ino," jawab Sakura semakin jengkel. Kejadian itu memang sudah berlalu, tetapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan bibir Uchiha Sasuke bertemu dengan bibirnya seakan-akan kejadian itu baru saja terjadi.

Ino menerawang, berusaha mengingat sesuatu…. "Tunggu! Bukankah itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"Ino!" Sakura cemberut. "Jangan mengingatkanku!"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ekspresi Sakura saat itu pasti sangat lucu karena sahabatnya itu jarang tertawa seperti itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah…." Ino mengusap matanya yang berair dan berkata, "Tapi, bagaimana rasanya? Enak tidak?" Tanya Ino jahil.

"Ino! Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu sih?!" Tanya Sakura kesal.

"Habis…. Tunanganmu itu tampan, Sakura! Tentu saja aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya dicium olehnya…." Ujar Ino menerawang.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Coba saja cium dia, aku tidak peduli…. Tapi pikirkan dulu mau kau apakan si Sai itu?"

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula Sai-kun sedang di Italia, mungkin dia juga sedang berselingkuh dengan lukisan wanita-wanita telanjang sekarang, dia tidak akan tahu!" Jawab Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sekarang, ayo katakan, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Umm…."—Sakura menyerok sesendok es krim—"Rasanya seperti ini." Ia menempelkan es krim dingin itu ke bibir Ino.

"Mmmph!" Ino menarik wajahnya. "Apa itu barusan?"

"kau bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya 'kan? Kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Sakura sambil melirik Ino dan memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menjilat bibirnya yang terkena es krim.

"Dia dingin, Ino. Dia hanya melakukan itu untuk menakutiku," jelas Sakura. "Dia jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau ia tidak tertarik padaku dan tidak menyukaiku."

"Ooh dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Berani-beraninya dia menciummu seenak jidat dan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" Omel Ino. "Kalau dia malah menyukaimu, baru tahu rasa!" Ia meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja kopi.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Sakura ikut meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di atas meja.

" _Are you sure?_ " Goda Ino. Wanita itu mengambil cangkir-cangkir yang sudah kosong dan bangkit berdiri, hendak membawanya ke dapur.

" _Positive_."

SxS

Sakura berdiri di hadapan cermin yang menjulang tinggi. Kini, ia berada di dalam _bridal house_ milik Yumi Katsura. Interior _bridal house_ itu sangat elegan bergaya _reinassance_ , membuat siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya merasa seperti bangsawan. Namun, Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan interior _bridal house_ itu. Perhatiannya tersita pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tubuhnya dibalut oleh kimono cantik berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kain sutra. Kain itu terasa lembut dan sejuk di kulitnya. Sakura meraba corak bunga mawar berwarna emas yang menghiasi kimono itu. Sulamannya begitu halus dan rapi. Ia kembali menatap pantulannya di cermin. Sakura merasa begitu cantik mengenakan kimono itu. Warna putih kimono itu selaras dengan kulitnnya yang putih merona. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti pengantin sungguhan.

"Apa kau suka dengan kimono ini?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah … iya, kimono ini sangat cantik, Mikoto-san," jawab Sakura menatap Mikoto dari pantulannya di cermin.

"Kimono itu memang sangat cocok untuk Anda, Nona Haruno," komentar seorang pegawai butik. "Apakah Anda masih mau melihat koleksi kimono kami yang lainnya?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mikoto berkata pada pegawai toko itu sambil merogoh tasnya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya. "Aku akan mengambil fotomu dan mengirimkannya kepada Mebuki-san."

Mikoto mengarahkan lensa telepon genggamnya dan mengambil foto Sakura. Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu tampak sangat antusias hari ini. Sejak pagi, Sakura dan Mikoto pergi ke banyak tempat untuk mengurus keperluan pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mikoto bahkan membawa sejumlah majalah pernikahan untuk diperlihatkan kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya, keperluan pernikahan mereka sudah hampir rampung, hanya tinggal memilih gaun pengantin dan bunga untuk dekorasi dan buket.

Selama ini, yang menangani urusan pernikahan adalah Mikoto. Sebenarnya, wanita itu mengajukan diri untuk membantu Sakura mengurus pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Namun, pada akhirnya Mikoto yang mengurus semuanya, dan Sakura hanya tinggal duduk manis mendengarkan perkembangannya. Lagipula, Sakura memang terlalu sibuk untuk merencanakan pernikahannya sendiri. Jadi, ia bersyukur Mikoto bersedia dengan senang hati mengurus semuanya.

Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang begitu antusias, Sakura malah tidak merasa bersemangat hari ini. Baginya, ini seperti bangun dari tidur untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang marga Uchiha. Semakin lama ia memikirkannya, rasanya kimono yang ia kenakan semakin bertambah berat….

"Bagaimana dengan hiasan kepalanya? Mana yang lebih kausukai, _tsunokakushi*_ atau _wataboshi**_ , Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto saat pegawai butik membawakan beberapa pilihan hiasan kepala. **[*tsunokakushi: penutup kepala pengantin Jepang berbentuk kotak seperti topi; **wataboshi: penutup kepala pengantin Jepang berbentuk seperti kerudung]**

"Ah! yang mana saja tidak masalah, Mikoto-san," jawab Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya.

Mikoto terdiam mengamati wajah Sakura. Mikoto terlihat sedikit bingung. "Hmm … bagaimana kalau kita sudahi dulu belanjanya? Lagipula, sekarang sudah jam makan siang," ujarnya, kembali tersenyum hangat.

SxS

Sakura menghirup tehnya yang mengepul panas. Saat ini ia dan Mikoto duduk berhadapan di dalam salah satu _private room_ restoran Yoshihashi. Yoshihashi adalah restoran berbintang Michelin yang terkenal karena sukiyakinya. Mereka beruntung bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk siang itu. Biasanya, tempat itu ramai pada jam makan siang, dan Yoshihashi tidak menerima reservasi, tetapi tidak hari ini.

Seorang pelayan dengan kimono masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura memandang sukiyakinya dengan kagum. Sukiyaki di restoran itu disajikan di dalam panci tembaga. Panci itu terisi daging sapi yang diiris tipis-tipis, jamur shimeji dan shiitake,tofu, daun bawang, bawang bombay, daun _shungiku_ , dan _shirataki_. Semuanya disajikan bersamaan dengan sup miso, acar, dan telur mentah untuk celupan. Semuanya terlihat lezat sekali!

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap Mikoto sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura dan Mikoto menyantap hidangan sambil mengobrol. Mikoto sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku. Wanita itu sangat ramah dan hangat. Sakura merasa seperti sudah lama mengenal Mikoto, meskipun ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Maaf," ujar Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Anda meminta maaf, Mikoto-san?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi yang sudah kosong.

"Tentang kejadian di toko tadi…. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai aku melupakan perasaanmu," ujar Wanita itu sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sakura. "Aku sangat senang karena putraku sebentar lagi akan menikah. Selain itu, aku juga merasa mendapatkan anak perempuan…. Karena keegoisanku, aku jadi melupakan perasaanmu … karena itu, maaf," Mikoto berkata dengan lembut.

Wanita itu sangat berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Putranya itu tidak mungkin bisa tersenyum sehangat itu atau berkata dengan lembut kepada Sakura. Sasuke begitu dingin dan menjengkelkan…. Kalau saja Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak mirip, Sakura tidak akan mungkin percaya kalau mereka adalah ibu dan anak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mikoto-san. Aku bisa mengerti," jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku orang yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini … tapi aku rasa aku mengerti apa yang kaurasakan saat ini…. Lagipula, situasi kita mirip," ujar Mikoto.

"Maksud Anda?"

"Pernikahanku dulu juga direncanakan," jawab Mikoto enteng.

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Mata Sakura membulat tidak percaya.

Mikoto mengangguk, air mukanya menjadi sedikit sendu. "Aku adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha…. Ibuku meninggal di usia muda, jadi ayahku mengadopsi Fugaku-san. Ia dibesarkan di keluarga kami untuk menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp." Mikoto berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Sekaligus sebagai calon suamiku."

Sakura tercengang mendengarnya. Mesin di otaknya berputar, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Namun, Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia takut menyinggung perasaan Mikoto atau membuka luka lama yang tidak perlu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya saat itu. Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti kakakku, tapi aku tahu aku akan menikahinya suatu saat." Mikoto tersenyum pahit. "Kemudian kami menikah, dan kedua putra kami lahir. Aku berbohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tidak bahagia sekarang." Wanita itu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum, bukan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia dengan hidupnya saat ini.

"Sasuke memiliki saudara?" Tanya Sakura. Dalam hati ia bertanya apakah saudara Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang ada di foto itu?

Mikoto mengangguk. "Namanya Itachi, dia kakak Sasuke." Sekarang wajah Mikoto terlihat muram.

Sakura ingin bertanya mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat Itachi di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Namun, Sakura merasa ada luka di balik ketidakadaan Itachi di rumah itu. Jadi, Sakura membiarkan Mikoto mengakhiri pernyataannya di sana. Sakura mengangguk dan menghirup sisa teh di gelasnya, menandakan ia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah … kuharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu dalam pernikahan ini," ucap Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Mikoto-san," ujar Sakura seraya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

Sakura merasa tersentuh mendengar ucapan Mikoto. Wanita itu terdengar begitu tulus dengan ucapannya. Namun, sebenarnya Sakura sendiri sendiri ragu ia akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahannya dengan laki-laki dingin seperti Sasuke. Sakura masih bisa mengingat ciuman mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke mencium bibirnya tanpa perasaan, seakan-akan ia tidak menganggap Sakura perempuan baik-baik. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bahagia dengan laki-laki seperti itu?

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, kalau kau tidak keberatan…." Ujar Mikoto. Sekarang ia menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, tatapannya memohon…. "Tolong jaga putraku baik-baik…."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Untuk sesaat, kata-kata Mikoto seperti menggantung di udara. Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memenuhi permintaan Mikoto itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa menjaga seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak mau membuka dirinya pada Sakura. Bahkan, laki-laki itu mengatakan sendiri kalau ia tidak menyukai Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan Mikoto. Ekspresi wajah Mikoto mengingatkan Sakura pada keluarga pasien-pasiennya yang memohon agar keluarganya diselamatkan meski mereka tahu kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil.

Saat hal itu terjadi, "Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Sakura hanya bisa menjanjikan kata-kata itu.

SxS

Sasuke berdiri dengan tegak sementara dua orang _stylist_ membantunya memakai _montsuki*_. _Montsuki_ pilihan ibunya itu berwarna hitam dengan lima buah lambang keluarga Uchiha. Warnanya sangat cocok dengan kulit dan rambutnya. Potongannya pun sangat pas di tubuh Sasuke; dadanya terlihat lebih bidang, tetapi tubuhnya tetap terlihat ramping. Sasuke merileks saat potongan pakaian terakhir selesai dikenakan padanya. **[*montsuki: kimono formal untuk pria]**

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Salah seorang _stylist_ itu beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Uchiha Mikoto menyembulkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke yang sudah selesai berpakaian. Wanita itu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Hari ini ibunya terlihat elegan dengan kimono berwarna hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang disanggul dan dihiasi beberapa hiasan rambut. Wajah ibunya terpoles riasan tipis, membuat wanita itu terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun.

"Apa dia sudah selesai?" Tanya Mikoto kepada salah seorang _stylist._

" _Hai_ , Mikoto-san," jawab _stylist_ itu.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi…. _Arigatou_ ," ucap Mikoto.

Kedua _stylist_ itu membungkuk dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan ibunya. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Wanita itu meraih wajah Sasuke dan tersenyum memandang putranya. Mata wanita itu memancarkan kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan merayapi tubuh Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia sedekat ini dengan ibunya, tingginya belum melebihi pucuk kepala ibunya.

"Tidak terasa anakku sudah dewasa," ujar Mikoto.

" _Okaa-san_ …." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah karena komentar ibunya. Ayolah, komentar seperti itu untuk anak yang baru wisuda, bukan untuk pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Baiklah, baiklah…." Mikoto terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kau menjemput Sakura di kamar tamu sekarang? Seharusnya sedikit lagi dia selesai berpakaian…. Aku akan meminta Sato-san untuk menyiapkan mobil."

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak ke pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia yakin wanita itu belum selesai berdandan. Lagipula, riasan wanita lebih rumit daripada laki-laki. Selain itu, tubuhnya terasa berat karena berlapis-lapis pakaianyang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menuruni tangga dan berbelok menuju lorong sempit di lantai satu. Di salah satu sisi lorong itu terdapat pintu yang menuju ke kamar tamu. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, menampakkan dua orang wanita di dalamnya. Sasuke langsung mengenali Sakura karena _shiromuku*_ dan _wataboshi_ yang dikenakan wanita itu. Sakura terlihat sudah siap untuk berangkat ke upacara pernikahan mereka. Wanita itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, berhadap-hadapan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang platinum, kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke baru bertemu dengan wanita itu pagi tadi, ia adalah sahabat Sakura. **[*shiromuku: kimono putih untuk pengantin wanita.]**

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakura?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino…." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wanita itu karena _wataboshi_ yang menghalangi wajah wanita itu. Namun, wanita itu terdengar murung.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?" Ino mengernyit.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Entahlah…. Kurasa sekarang perasaanku bercampur aduk. Saat ini aku ingin menanggalkan pakaian ini dan lari sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya."

"Sakura…." Ino meraih tangan Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Ino…. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu," tawa Sakura getir.

"Aku tahu." Ino menghela napasnya dan menggeleng. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kau mau menerima tawaran gila semacam ini dari Uchiha Fugaku…."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Ino. Aku dan ibuku sudah mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengannya beberapa kali. Ibuku bahkan sudah menawarkan saham sebagai gantinya. Namun, Fugaku-san menolaknya."

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu Mebuki pernah menawarkan saham pada ayahnya. Bukankah itu sudah hampir cukup untuk mengambil alih Konoha? Lalu, mengapa ayahnya tetap menginginkan pernikahan mereka? Apa mungkin wanita itu berbohong? Tapi itu tidak mungkin…. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke saat ini, untuk apa wanita itu berbohong pada sahabatnya sendiri?

"Ah, sudahlah…. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur." Ino tersenyum pada Sakura. "Sekarang paling tidak kau harus tersenyum, Sakura! Kau harus terlihat cantik di hari pernikahanmu, percuma memakai riasan wajah seperti ini kalau kau terus murung!"

Sepertinya Ino berhasil membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum karena Ino terlihat lebih lega.

" _Arigatou_ , Ino."

Merasa percakapan kedua wanita itu sudah selesai, Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Kedua wanita itu menoleh memandang Sasuke. Air muka Ino berubah menjadi kecut, senyuman yang ditujukan kepada Sakura tadi menghilang. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak menyukai Sasuke…. Namun, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang," Sasuke mengumumkan.

SxS

Angin pagi bertiup pelan, mengusik pucuk-pucuk pohon. Daun-daun mulai berguguran merah. Udara panas perlahan-lahan terasa semakin sejuk memasuki musim gugur. Suara gemersik daun-daun kering dan lagu pernikahan yang syahdu mengiringi langkah kaki barisan orang yang menyeberangi lapangan kuil. Sasuke melangkah perlahan, mengikuti _miko*_ dan _kannushi**_ yang mengantarkan dirinya dan Sakura ke dalam kuil. **[*miko: pendeta wanita ; kannushi: pendeta Shinto]**

" _Saat ini aku ingin menanggalkan pakaian ini dan lari sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengannya."_

Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan percakapan Sakura dengan Ino pagi tadi. Selama ini, ia mengira kalau Sakura tidak keberatan untuk menikah dengannya karena nama keluarga Uchiha. Namun, ternyata ia salah. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Akan tetapi, mengetahui hal itu tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan pernikahan mereka. Sakura membutuhkan bantuan dari ayahnya, dan ayahnya ingin Sasuke mengambil alih kepemilikan rumah sakit itu. Bisa dikatakan, kurang lebih mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Sasuke bisa memahami keputusan wanita itu sekarang. Kalau ia adalah Sakura, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama…. Lagipula, tidak ada akar, rotan pun jadi; Kalau Konoha tidak bisa berhutang, bantuan dengan syarat pun tidak masalah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam kuil. Di dalam bangunan itu, bangku-bangku terjajar dengan rapi, membentuk barisan di sisi kanan dan kiri. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, karena mereka memang tidak mengundang banyak orang untuk upacara pernikahan. Dua buah bangku juga sudah disiapkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, dekat dengan altar. Namum, berbeda dengan bangku-bangku lainnya, di depan dua bangku itu berdiri sebuah meja tinggi yang ramping. Sasuke sudah pernah menghadiri pernikahan tradisional sebelumnya, jadi ia mengerti kedua bangku itu disediakan untuk dirinya dan Sakura.

Mereka berdua duduk menunggu hingga semua tamu masuk ke dalam kuil. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura sepenuhnya karena _wataboshi_ yang dikenakan wanita itu. Namun, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Wanita itu terlihat gugup.

Suara seruling yang kembali melantunkan lagu pernikahan menandakan upacara siap dimulai. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak menyukai lagu pernikahan itu. Lagu itu tidak memiliki lirik dengan nada yang melengking dan menyayat pendengaran. Daripada lagu pernikahan, lagu itu lebih mirip lagu pemakaman. Namun, ironisnya lagu itu justru cocok dengan pernikahan mereka saat ini. Sasuke merasa seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman dirinya dan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama akan meninggalkan dunia yang biasa mereka kenal dan memasuki dunia pernikahan yang asing.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, diikuti oleh tamu-tamu. Sang _Kannushi_ melambaikan _haraegushi—_ sebuah tongkat kayu dengan kertas di ujungnya yang dipakai untuk ritual di kuil—untuk memurnikan seisi kuil itu. Selanjutnya, mereka melakukan ritual _san-san-kudo_ , meminum sake dari tiga cawan secara bergantian, tiga kali teguk setiap cawannya. Ritual itu melambangkan persatuan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

Sasuke menyadari tangan Sakura yang bergetar ketika mendekatkan cawan itu ke bibirnya. Melihat wanita itu meminum sake dari cawan membuat Sasuke teringat akan ciuman mereka. Saat itu, Sasuke terbawa emosi karena kedatangan Itachi. Selain itu, Sasuke selalu berpikir wanita itu menyetujui pernikahan mereka karena nama keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak pernah menemukan wanita yang tidak bertekuk lutut ketika mendengar nama keluarganya. Namun, ia sadar ia telah kelewat batas dengan mencium Sakura seenaknya. Apalagi, setelah ia mengetahui wanita itu juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

 _Kannushi_ itu mengambil ketiga cawan tadi dan kembali dengan nampan berisi cincin pernikahan mereka. "Anda boleh memakaikan cincin ini kepada istri anda sekarang." Kata istri terdengar begitu aneh di telinga Sasuke. Ah … tentu saja secara teknis sekarang Sakura sudah menjadi istrinya.

Sasuke mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil. Ia memakaikan cincin itu kepada Sakura. Rasanya seperti kembali lagi ke malam pertunangan mereka. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, berusaha mengurangi getaran tangan wanita itu. Jari-jari Sakura terasa dingin dan basah di tangannya. Sasuke menatap mata hijau milik Sakura, dan ia bisa melihat ketakutan di mata wanita itu. Namun, ia juga melihat tekad di sana.

Sasuke mengerti, Sakura di hadapannya saat ini adalah Sakura yang sama dengan Sakura yang mengoperasi anak laki-laki itu bersamanya. Wanita itu telah mengumpulkan tekadnya untuk tetap mengikuti upacara pernikahan mereka hingga akhir. Saat ini, Sasuke mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya tersenyum saat melihat wanita menjahit luka. Ia kagum dan heran pada Sakura.

Wanita itu bisa menjadi hal yang berbeda dalam sekejap; sebentar menjadi wanita sederhana, tiba-tiba menjadi sosialita cantik yang memukau orang banyak; sebentar menjadi dokter amatiran, tiba-tiba menjadi dokter bedah yang cekatan; sebentar seperti anak kecil yang penakut, tiba-tiba menjadi wanita dewasa yang penuh tekad. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wanita semacam itu. Wanita yang pernah ditemuinya hanya dua jenis; satu, wanita lembut dan hangat seperti ibunya; dua, pelacur gila yang terobsesi dengan kekayaan dan nama keluarganya.

Sasuke menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura, dan wanita itu menyematkan pasangan cincin itu ke jari manis Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan logam dingin itu memeluk pangkal jari manisnya. Mulai detik ini, masa depan mereka berdua akan saling terikat, dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka juga terikat pada janji yang telah mereka buat masing-masing; Sasuke pada ayahnya, dan Sakura pada Mikoto.

SxS

Musik klasik yang elegan dan suara percakapan memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel Shangri-La Tokyo. Sakura duduk di sisi Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Mereka berdua masih mengenakan _montsuki_ dan _shiromuku_ yang sama seperti pada saat upacara pernikahan mereka di kuil. Namun, Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengenakan _wataboshi_ , menampakkan rambut merah mudanya yang disanggul dan diberi hiasan. Entah bagaimana, tim penata rambut berhasil menemukan _hair extension_ berwarna merah muda dan menata rambut pendek sakura hingga seperti sekarang.

Berbeda dengan upacara pernikahan mereka yang hanya dihadiri beberapa orang, pesta pernikahan mereka sore ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang yang tidak Sakura kenal. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kenalan-kenalan dan rekan bisnis Fugaku. Tamu-tamu itu duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja bundar yang didekorasi dengan karangan bunga berwarna putih seperti lili, mawar, dan bunga-bunga cantik lainnya. Warna putihnya terlihat kontras dengan interior _ballroom_ yang gelap. Namun, perbedaan itu membuat keduanya saling memperindah satu sama lain.

Sakura memandang ke luar jendela. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Jendela-jendela di _ballroom_ itu menyorotkan warna oranye senja yang menua. Perlahan, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, tanda seseorang akan memulai pidato untuk mempelai. Sakura menoleh, mendapati ibunya yang berdiri di tempat duduknya di samping Mikoto. Seharusnya, yang pertama memulai pidato itu adalah ayahnya...

"Selamat malam, dan terima kasih telah menghadiri pesta pernikahan putra-putri kami," Mebuki memulai. "Aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang mungkin juga akan disampaikan oleh mendiang suamiku."

Sakura memandang Mebuki. Ini adalah kali pertama ibunya berbicara tentang ayahnya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Mereka sudah jarang membahas tentang Kizashi. Sakura tahu, kalau ia membicarakan ayahnya di hadapan ibunya, itu hanya akan membuka kekosongan yang mulai terisi. Sakura mengerti ... karena ia juga merasakannya.

Mebuki kemudian memberikan nasihat kepada mereka, seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasihati anaknya; panjang dan mendetil... Sakura melirik Sasuke di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat memerhatikan pidato Mebuki, padahal Sakura sendiri sudah lelah mendengarkannya. Berikutnya, Uchiha Fugaku berdiri dan menyampaikan pidatonya. Laki-laki itu tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, ia hanya menyambut tamu-tamu kenalannya dan kemudian mempersilakan istrinya untuk menyampaikan pidato.

Mikoto berdiri dengan anggun.

"Kupikir suamiku dan Mebuki-san sudah menyampaikan cukup banyak. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Mebuki-san karena telah bersedia mempercayakan putrimu kepada kami..." Mikoto membungkuk kepada Mebuki, dan kemudian berbalik memandang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Untuk putraku dan Sakura-san, perjalanan kalian masih sangat panjang... Karena itu, untuk memulainya, aku memberikan hadiah ini untuk kalian." Mikoto menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda yang cantik. Wanita itu mengedipkan matanya kepada Sakura sambil berbisik, "Bukalah saat kalian sudah di kamar."

Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. Benar juga ... malam ini ia akan tidur sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

SxS

Sakura duduk di atas toilet hotel sambil memeluk kakinya. Ia mengenakan kimono keduanya hari itu. Namun, kimono kali ini bukan untuk acara formal seperti _shiromuku._ Kimono yang dikenakannya adalah kimono untuk mandi. Ya, Sakura sedang menunggu bak mandinya penuh dengan air hangat. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menunggu di luar, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke berada di luar sana. Pria itu menakutkan, dan ini adalah malam pertama mereka...

 _Malam pertama_.

Kalau laki-laki itu bisa mencium paksa Sakura, apa lagi hal lain yang mungkin dilakukannya dengan paksa? Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Sakura merinding... Di saat seperti ini, bak mandi terlihat lebih menggiurkan untuk ditiduri dibandingkan dengan tempat tidur _king size_ empuk di kamar hotel.

Sakura mematikan keran air saat bak mandinya sudah penuh dengan air hangat yang mengepul. Tubuhnya tegang karena seharian harus berdiri tegak memakai kimono. Sakura menanggalkan kimononya dan mencelupkan tubuhnya ke dalam bak. Ah ... air hangat memang penawar yang tepat untuk otot yang tegang!

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi setelah ia merasa sudah benar-benar bersih. Waktu yang dihabiskannya di dalam kamar mandi memang cukup banyak karena ternyata tidak mudah menghilangkan sisa-sisa _hairspray_ dari rambutnya. Ia harus keramas berkali-kali sampai rambutnya kembali lembut dan bisa disisir. Sakura juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan rambutnya yang basah terbungkus dengan handuk. Ia hanya perlu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut dan sudah siap untuk tidur.

Ah... Bicara tentang tidur, laki-laki yang akan tidur dengannya malam ini sedang duduk di atas sofa panjang di pojok ruangan, memandangi kota Tokyo sambil menikmati segelas anggur merah. Suami baru Sakura itu masih mengenakan jas yang dikenakannya pada saat resepsi. Saat mereka tiba di kamar hotel, Sasuke memberikan kesempatan agar Sakura bisa mandi duluan. Sasuke memang menyebalkan saat di rumah sakit, tetapi mungkin ia masih memiliki sisi baik juga...

"Lelet sekali."—Sayangnya Sasuke lebih banyak menyebalkannya daripada baik!

"Tidak mudah menghilangkan _hairspray_ dari rambut, tahu!" jawab Sakura ketus.

Sasuke meneguk sisa anggur dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kopi. "Aku akan mandi." Pria itu mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura menghela napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali berdua dengan laki-laki itu Sakura tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang... Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa ia terkena serangan jantung! Sakura duduk di atas sofa dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan dari jendela itu benar-benar indah... Ia bisa melihat Tokyo Sky Tree menjulang tinggi dari sini, bangunan ramping itu dihiasi lampu-lampu yang serasi dengan sekitarnya. Kota Tokyo di malam hari terlihat begitu hidup, mengalahkan cahaya bintang.

Sakura melepaskan bungkusan handuk di kepalanya dan berjalan ke lemari hotel. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu, mengambil pengering rambut di atas laci lemari, dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Udara panas dari pengering rambut itu perlahan mengeringkan rambut Sakura. Rambutnya memang pendek, tetapi cukup tebal sehingga butuh waktu yang lama untuk kering.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum rambut Sakura benar-benar kering. Laki-laki itu sudah berganti dengan piyama dan siap untuk tidur. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah memikirkan akan tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki itu. Sakura memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia tidur seranjang dengan laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Meskipun secara teknis Sasuke memang sudah menjadi keluarganya, tapi itu 'kan hanya secara teknis...

Kini rambutnya sudah cukup kering. Sakura mematikan pengering rambut itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja rias, di samping amplop berwarna biru pemberian Mikoto.

" _Bukalah saat kalian sudah di kamar."_

Sakura teringat akan kata-kata Mikoto.

"Menurutmu apa isi di dala—" Sakura berbalik sambil mengacungkan amplop biru itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah meletakkan bantal kepala di atas sofa.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura, pertanyaanya kini terlupakan.

Sasuke memandang Sakura. "Menyiapkan tempat tidur. Apa lagi?" Jawabnya. Laki-laki itu kembali menghampiri ranjang dan menarik selimut. Namun, ia tidak membawa selimut itu. Sasuke hanya mengambil lapisan tipis di bawah selimut dan menaruhnya di atas sofa.

"Kau akan tidur di sana?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Ia mengembalikan amplop itu ke atas meja rias. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tersinggung... Memangnya Sakura setidak menarik itu hingga Sasuke enggan tidur seranjang dengannya?

"Hn."

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa dan menarik selimut itu hingga seleher. Laki-laki itu lalu memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur. Sakura tercengang.

"Kalau kau sudah mau tidur, matikan lampunya! Tidur dengan lampu menyala itu tidak baik," perintah Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

Tentu saja Sakura tahu hal itu! Tidur dengan lampu menyala membuat tubuh kurang memproduksi hormon melatonin. Akibatnya kau tidak akan bisa tidur dengan pulas dan mengundang banyak penyakit. Sakura menghela napas dan mulai mematikan lampu satu per satu. Kemudian, ia merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimut hingga setiggi dagu. Sejujurnya, ia lega tidak harus tidur dengan Sasuke malam ini.

Sakura bisa merasakan angin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa wajahnya, membuat pipinya terasa dingin sementara bagian tubuhnya yang lain hangat terbungkus selimut. Sakura merasa ia bisa terlelap kapan saja. Namun, setelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, ia masih tidak bisa terlelap. Sakura terus menerus membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidur di atas sofa dengan hanya berselimut linen tipis. Pasti dia kedinginan...

Perlahan, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik suaminya yang tidur di atas sofa. Punggung laki-laki itu bergerak naik-turun dengan lambat, menandakan ia sudah tertidur pulas. Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan perlahan, berusaha untuk sedikit mungkin membuat suara. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu tertidur memunggungi Sakura, menghadap sandaran sofa. Kalau melihat Sasuke tertidur seperti ini, Sakura seperti melihat orang yang berbeda dengan laki-laki dingin yang biasa bersamanya. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang, tidak ada kerutan di antara alisnya seperti saat ia memperlakukan Sakura dengan dingin. Ada yang bilang ketika seseorang tertidur, ia akan menampakkan wajahnya yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin, wajah Sasuke yang sebenarnya memang seperti ini. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik kain yang menyelimuti tubuh suaminya pelan-pelan.

Sakura menukar linen itu dengan selimut. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dengan kain tebal itu dan merangkak naik kembali ke tempat tidur. Sakura menarik linen hingga menutupi hidungnya. Sakura tidak masalah tidur dengan selimut tipis. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah cukup baik memberikan tempat tidur nyaman itu untuk Sakura dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan kantuk kembali datang. Selain itu, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma baru yang ia sukai; rasanya manis, tetapi lembut—seperti bunga atau sabun, dengan semburat aroma segar pepohonan. Sakura tidak bisa mendeskripsikan aroma itu dengan jelas, tetapi aroma itu membantunya untuk tertidur.

* * *

 **A/N:** seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang udah review, fave, follow fanfict ini! Terima kasih juga karena udah nunggu chapter 5 ini. Next chapter mereka akan melakukan apa yang biasa orang-orang lakukan setelah menikah, bukan kawin ya #ups! Kira-kira ke mana mereka akan pergi? Ada yang bisa jawab? Hahaha Terima kasih sudah membaca, kalau ada komentar, kritik, saran, unek-unek, curhat, silahkan tulis di kotak review! Nanti akan aku balas satu per satu ^^ Kuharap kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini yaa. Oh ya, kalo ada yang mau kontak aku lewat facebook bisa add fb aku Bitter Choco, gambarnya sama dengan profil aku di ffn. Boleh lihat albumnya juga, ada foto2 barang-barang, baju, dan tempat-tempat di fanfict ini. Kalian juga bisa pm dan ngobrol denganku kalau mau ^^

Oh iya, aku juga nulis fict baru judulnya Our Every First, settingnya canon, tentang perjalanan Sasusaku. Lebih ke drabble sih, chapternya pendek2 dan lebih ringan. Silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan ^^

 **Review Reply (Untuk yg ga log in):**

 **AAAlovers:** Halo! Thankyou reviewnya. Hmm... Itachi antagonis bukan ya? Nanti akan jelas kok dia antagonis atau bukan... Sasusaku akan jatuh cinta pelan-pelan. Sama seperti orang-orang jatuh cinta, entah kapan. ^^

 **Wow:** Halo! Terima kasih reviewnya! Terus ikutin cerita ini dengan segala keribetannya ya! Lol

 **Guest:** Halo! Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

 **vany-chan:** Halo! Terima kasih reviewnya. maaf ya aku ga bisa update kilat, pas nulis chapter ini aku sempet buntu jadi cukup lama selesainya ^^ semoga kamu suka sama chap ini ya!

 **Karin:** Halo! Thankyou reviewnya tapi sayang sekali ya tebakan kamu belum benar XD

 **K311995:** Halo! Thankyou reviewnya tapi sayang sekali ya tebakan kamu belum benar, coba cek di chapter 3 ya :D

[Updated: 07/08/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	6. Chapter 6: Paris

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

 **A/N:** Oke, sebelum baca chapter ini. Pertama-tama di sini aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan atau menempatkan kaum tertentu di perspektif yang buruk. Jadi aku harap tidak ada yang salah paham ya :)

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Paris**

"Untung saja kita tidak terlambat!" Uchiha Sakura menghela napasnya, lega.

Tangannya menggenggam amplop biru yang kini sudah kosong. Rambut merah mudanya berantakan, napasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, ketiganya berkat kombinasi dari berlari-lari menyusuri bandara sambil berdebat dengan suami barunya.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. "Ini semua karena kau yang lupa membuka amplop itu," ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Mana kutahu kalau isinya tiket pesawat hari ini!" Tukas Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ibuku sudah menyuruhmu membukanya di kamar hotel, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah ingin membukanya, tapi gara-gara kau ingin tidur di sofa aku jadi lupa tahu!" Jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mengangkat alisnya bingung, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai. "Jadi kau ingin tidur denganku semalam?" Sindirnya.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku—"

"Tolong tiketnya," ucap seorang pramugari di depan pintu pesawat.

Sasuke menyerahkan dua lembar tiket pesawat pada pramugari itu dan masuk ke dalam pesawat. Sakura mengikuti suaminya dari belakang tanpa melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Sejak tadi mereka sudah berdebat karena hampir terlambat naik pesawat. Sakura tidak tahu amplop biru pemberian Mikoto semalam berisi tiket penerbangan yang berangkat jam sebelas siang ini, dan ternyata Sasuke pun tidak tahu. Mereka baru membukanya pagi ini dan panik karena hampir terlambat mengejar penerbangan.

Sakura bisa merasakan pandangan kesal penumpang-penumpang pesawat itu saat ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam pesawat. Wajar saja, pesawat itu memang menunda lepas landas untuk memberikan Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa menit hingga tiba di _gate_ yang benar. Sakura hanya bisa memberikan tatapan meminta maaf pada penumpang-penumpang itu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur kru pesawat bersedia menunda beberapa menit.

Sakura menghenyakkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang. Jok yang empuk meliuk mengikuti bentuk punggung wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sakura menoleh dan memandang lapangan terbang bandara yang luas. Ia bisa melihat aliran udara panas yang bergerak naik di atas jalur lepas landas, mengaburkan pemandangan di baliknya. Langit hari itu berwarna biru cerah dan matahari bersinar dengan terang. Sakura masih tidak percaya sebentar lagi mereka akan mengangkasa untuk berbulan madu.

Rasanya aneh sekali ... kemarin pagi ia masih menyandang nama Haruno, tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Rasanya sedikit menakutkan, mengingat ia tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha dengan baik. Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka atau peraturan-peraturan keluarga Uchiha. Sejujurnya ia merasa baru saja menikahi seorang bangsawan! Yah, keluarga Uchiha memang bukan keluarga bangsawan, tapi mereka memiliki pengaruh yang besar di bidang kedokteran karena perusahaan farmasi dan rumah sakit yang dinaungi nama Uchiha cukup banyak.

Terdengar suara bel di kabin pesawat, diikuti suara awak kapal yang mengumumkan bahwa pesawat mereka akan segera lepas landas. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang pramugari berdiri di antara barisan kursi penumpang. Pramugari itu sedang mendemonstrasikan prosedur keselamatan pesawat. Di sekelilingnya tampak penumpang-penumpang laki-laki yang memandangi pramugari itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Yah, kalau diperhatikan pramugari itu memang cantik, jadi wajar saja kalau para laki-laki memandanginya seperti itu. Sakura berani bertaruh, Sasuke juga pasti memandangi pramugari itu dengan pandangan yang sama!

Sakura menoleh, hendak membuktikan hipotesanya. Namun, yang ia lihat adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tertidur. Kalau diperhatikan, pramugari-pramugari di pesawat ini semuanya cantik-cantik dan bertubuh tinggi. Hanya laki-laki _gay_ yang tidak tertarik pada mereka—atau jangan-jangan Sasuke itu sebenarnya _gay_?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin, Sasuke tidak mungkin _gay_! Dia jelas-jelas sudah mencium Sakura ... tapi lalu laki-laki itu bilang ia tidak akan pernah menyukai Sakura. Lalu, kemarin malam Sasuke juga tidak mau tidur seranjang dengan Sakura... Astaga! Itu berarti dia memang _gay_! Jangan-jangan itu sebabnya Fugaku merencanakan pernikahan mereka, karena putranya _gay_!

Sakura menelan ludahnya. _Kami-sama_!

Terdengar suara bel, tanda lampu sabuk pengaman dinyalakan. Sakura memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan cepat.

"Nona, bisa bantu aku memasangkan sabuk pengaman?" Tanya seorang penumpang laki-laki di depan Sakura pada seorang pramugari.

"Tentu saja, Tuan," jawab pramugari itu sambil membungkuk membantu laki-laki itu memasang sabuk pengaman.

Laki-laki itu menoleh tanpa sepengetahuan pramugari itu dan menoleh memandang temannya dengan penuh arti. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Oh, yang benar saja! Sekarang mereka bermanja-manja dengan pramugari itu.

Sakura melirik suaminya yang berpotensi _gay_. Laki-laki itu masih tertidur, dan oh— dia bahkan belum memasang sabuk pengamannya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya, hendak meminta bantuan salah seorang pramugari untuk memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sasuke. Namun, tampaknya pramugari-pramugari pesawat itu sibuk membantu penumpang-penumpang yang tampaknya tidak bisa memasang sabuk pengaman.

Sakura menghela napas. Tampaknya ia yang harus memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sasuke. Padahal, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan kontak fisik apa pun dengan laki-laki itu. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meraih kepala sabuk pengaman Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sakura dihentikan oleh seseorang.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sakura menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke kini sadar sepenuhnya. Matanya yang hitam memandang Sakura, meminta penjelasan. Jadi sejak tadi Sasuke tidak benar-benar tidur?

"A-Aku hanya mau memasangkan sabuk pengamanmu saja," ucap Sakura sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar ... ternyata dia sama saja," gumam Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa!"

Sakura menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan di luar mulai bergerak, mula-mula perlahan, kemudian bertambah cepat, diikuti dengan getaran badan kapal yang sedang melaju di landasan. Dalam hitungan menit, pesawat mereka sudah tinggal landas. Pemandangan di luar pun digantikan dengan langit biru yang bagaikan tidak berujung.

Terdengar bel tanda lampu sabuk pengaman telah dipadamkan. Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Di sampingnya, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sudah tertidur kembali. Kalau diperhatikan, ada dua buah lingkaran gelap di bawah mata laki-laki itu. Mungkin laki-laki itu tidak bisa tidur karena kemarin ia harus tidur di sofa... Salahnya sendiri yang tidak mau tidur di tempat tidur bersama Sakura! Ah, tidak ... Itu justru bagus! Sakura tidak mau tidur satu tempat tidur dengan laki-laki itu!

Ah ... entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik: menikah dengan laki-laki normal yang tidak ia sukai atau menikah dengan laki-laki _gay_ yang tidak ia sukai.

SxS

Chateau de Versailles tampak dipadati oleh ratusan pengunjung hari itu. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri pekarangan istana megah itu dipandu oleh seorang pemandu wisata. Pemandu wisata itu mulai menjelaskan tentang sejarah Perancis sementara Sakura memandang sekelilingnya.

Bangunan megah itu dikelilingi oleh pagar berwarna emas dengan pekarangan berbentuk persegi yang begitu luas. Bangunannya sendiri membentang dari utara ke selatan dan membentuk huruf U yang memeluk pekarangannya. Atapnya berwarna biru dengan punggung yang dicat berwarna emas, jendela-jendelanya dihiasi ukir-ukiran yang juga dicat dengan warna emas. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi keindahan istana milik Raja Louis XIV itu.

" _Let's go inside_ ," ajak pemandu wisata dengan aksen perancis yang kental itu.

Interior Chateau de Versailles tampak lebih megah jika dibandingkan dengan eksteriornya. Dindingnya dihiasi oleh ukir-ukiran yang dicat emas, dan langit-langitnya pun dipenuhi oleh lukisan bergaya realistik. Turis-turis di dalam ruangan itu sibuk mengabadikan kemegahan interior Chateau de Versailles dengan kamera. Wajar saja, lagipula kapan lagi kau bisa melihat ruangan besar yang dindingnya dilapisi oleh panel marmer?

Mereka naik ke lantai pertama istana itu dan tiba di ruangan panjang dengan dinding berlapis marmer berwarna coklat. Dari langit-langitnya tergantung berpuluh-puluh _chandelier_.

" _This is the hall of mirrors, one of the greatest room in Chateau de Versailles. As you can see we are surrounded by mirrors, which gave the grand room its name,"_ tutur pemandu wisata itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan pemandu wisata itu. Ia mengeluarkan kamera kecil dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengambil foto. Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak berkonsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemandu wisata itu.

SxS

Pemandu wisata mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernuansa merah dan emas. Di salah satu sisi ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur dengan kanopi yang senada dengan dindignya. Di depan tempat tidur itu berjajar pagar rendah berwarna emas.

" _This is the King's chamber. This is where the King rested for the day, and started his day,_ " tutur pria Perancis itu. _"Above the canopy is the personification of France watching over the King as he rests."_

Sasuke kembali mengangguk sambil memerhatikan detil arsitektur dan interior ruangan itu. Semuanya tentu saja sangat megah, mengingat bangunan itu didirikan untuk seorang raja. Selain itu, ruangan itu juga diletakkan dengan strategis menghadap ke timur agar matahari menyinari ruangan itu di pagi hari. Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya, tampak kelompok-kelompok turis yang sedang berkumpul mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemandu wisatanya. Selain itu, juga tampak beberapa turis yang sibuk mengambil foto. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu suka memotret. Biasanya, ibunya yang sibuk memegang kamera dan mengambil foto, sama seperti Sakura.

Bicara tentang Sakura, Sasuke baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi ia tidak melihat warna merah muda di sekitarnya. Jangan-jangan wanita itu berkeliaran sendirian! Celaka! Chateau de Versailles sangat besar, wanita itu bisa tersesat. Apa lagi istrinya itu tidak bisa berbahasa perancis...

Sasuke menjadi panik dan memandang berkeliling. Ia benar; Sakura tidak ada di ruangan itu. Wanita itu pasti asyik mengambil gambar sampai-sampai tidak memerhatikan panduan dari pemandu wisata mereka.

" _Have you seen my wife?_ " Tanya Sasuke pada pemandu wisatanya. Pria itu tampak bingung dan ikut-ikut memandang berkeliling.

Dengan segera, Sasuke berlari keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari Sakura. Ribuan pengunjung yang memadati ruangan-ruangan di istana itu menghambatnya, tetapi Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat sambil mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan istrinya. Seharusnya, mencari seorang Uchiha Sakura sangat mudah, mengingat rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok. Namun, Sasuke belum bisa menemukan wanita itu meski sudah mencarinya ke berbagai ruangan dalam istana itu.

"Dasar perempuan itu, di mana dia?" Gerutu Sasuke sambil menopang tubuhnya di atas lutut. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlarian. Bisa-bisanya istrinya itu hilang di dalam istana sebesar ini! Memang apa susahnya mengikuti dari belakang?

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan panjang yang besar. Berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang langit-langitnya dipenuhi lukisan, di ruangan itu, cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca yang membentang di tengah langit-langit. Cahaya alami itu menerangi lukisan-lukisan besar yang memenuhi dinding ruangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat pilar-pilar yang dihiasi pahatan wajah tokoh-tokoh yang tidak dikenal Sasuke, dan di tengah pilar-pilar itu, Sasuke bisa melihat Uchiha Sakura.

SxS

Uchiha Sakura memerhatikan layar kamera digitalnya dengan penuh konsentrasi. Wanita itu tampak tidak menyadari arah langkahnya. Ia sibuk memilah-milah gambar yang sejak tadi ia kumpilkan. Tampaknya memori kameranya sudah penuh oleh gambar-gambar sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi mengambil foto. Ia menekan tombol hapus dan tersenyum puas. Sekarang kameranya pasti bisa mengambil gambar lagi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera. Namun, sekarang ia tidak mengenali tempat itu sama sekali. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di Hall of Mirrors. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama panjang, tetapi ruangan ini jauh lebih besar. Di dindingnya terpajang lukisan-lukisan besar yang menggambarkan peperangan. Sakura pasti sudah melangkah entah ke mana... Astaga! Ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan Sasuke dan pemandu wisata itu.

Apakah Sasuke sedang mencarinya sekarang? Ah tidak! Uchiha Sasuke mana mungkin mau repot-repot mencarinya. Laki-laki itu pasti sedang mendengarkan penjelasan pemandu wisata Perancis itu sambil mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti, entah apakah ia benar-benar mengerti atau tidak...

Sakura menghela napasnya. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menemukan Uchiha Sasuke di istana sebesar ini? Sakura bahkan tidak mengambil peta wisata...

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura tersentak ke belakang. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berteriak—

"Sa-Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Suaminya itu terlihat seperti habis lari marathon, rambutnya berantakan, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya dan napasnya terengah-engah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau di sini?! Aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana dan kau malah bersantai-santai di sini!" Omel Sasuke.

Tunggu... Uchiha Sasuke mencarinya ke mana-mana?

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, aku baru saja ikut pertandingan marathon. Tentu saja aku mencarimu! Kau selalu saja menyusahkanku!"

Sakura menepis tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mencariku! Aku bisa menemukan jalan keluar sendiri dari tempat ini!"

"Kau!" Sasuke tampak kesal. "Baiklah, lakukan saja sesukamu! Aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi lain kali!" Pria itu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Sasuke selalu saja memarahi Sakura. Apa laki-laki itu tidak bisa bersikap lebih baik sedikit? Sebenarnya kali ini memang salah Sakura sih... Laki-laki itu pasti lelah mencarinya dari ruangan ke ruangan. Lagipula, Chateau de Versailles tidak kecil. Sekarang Sakura jadi merasa bersalah...

SxS

" _Bonsoir, madame et monsieur. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire pour commencer?_ " Tanya seorang pelayan restoran. Pelayan itu mengenakan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Wajar saja, saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang makan malam di Jules Verne, restoran mewah yang terletak di lantai dua menara Eiffel. **[translate: Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya. Apakah Anda ingin memesan minuman untuk memulai?]**

" _Un moment, s'il vous plaît,_ " jawab Uchiha Sasuke meminta pelayan itu untuk menunggu. Ia beralih kepada istrinya dan bertanya, "Kau ingin minum apa?"

Uchiha Sakura memicingkan matanya sambil membaca menu dengan saksama.

"Uh ... apa di sini tidak ada air mineral saja?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tentu saja ada, tapi kita ini di restoran mewah. Kau harus pesan setidaknya satu _wine_ atau kau akan mempermalukan kita," jawabnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah minum _wine_ , bagaimana kalau aku tidak suka?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan pesan lagi," jawab Sasuke, nada bicaranya menandakan ia tidak ingin dibantah.

Sakura membaca menu restoran itu kembali. Namun, wanita itu tetap terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau yang pahit atau tidak?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat.

" _Je voudrais vin rouge et vin de dessert, s'il vous plaît,_ " Sasuke memesan minuman mereka.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil menu dan meninggalkan meja kedua pasangan itu.

Jules Verne adalah restoran kesukaan ibunya, dan ia tidak menyangka ibunya telah memesankan meja untuknya dan Sakura. Baginya, ibunya hanya membuang-buang uang. Untuk apa menghabiskan uang banyak untuk makan malam di restoran ini? Biasanya, orang-orang ke tempat seperti ini dengan kekasihnya untuk makan malam romantis, tidak seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Apanya yang romantis dari mereka? Lagipula, ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa untuk wanita itu. Jadi, semuanya hanya sia-sia.

"Waah indah sekali!" Seru Sakura kagum.

Wanita itu terlihat seperti sedang menempelkan dirinya ke jendela. Matanya membulat, berusaha menangkap semua cahaya yang bertebaran di kota Paris. Sasuke menggeleng, bisa-bisanya wanita dewasa bersikap seperti anak kecil di restoran mewah seperti ini.

"Kau berisik sekali, tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir dan kembali menikmati pemandangan di jendela. Sasuke bersandar di kursinya dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan kota Paris dari atas menara Eiffel memang tidak ada duanya. _The City of Lights_ terlihat semarak oleh lampu yang menyala dari jendela-jendela gedung. Sasuke sudah beberapa kali makan di restoran ini dengan keluarganya, tetapi ia tidak pernah ke sini pada malam hari. Ia bisa melihat sungai Seine dan Champ de Mars dari tempat duduk mereka. Champ de Mars juga dihiasi lampu-lampu yang tidak kalah indahnya dengan bagian kota Paris lainnya. Meskipun sudah malam, masih terlihat orang-orang yang berkeliaran di taman itu untuk melihat menara Eiffel di malam hari.

Seorang pelayan kembali ke meja mereka dan menuangkan minuman mereka. Pria itu menaruh segelas anggur merah di hadapan Sasuke dan segelas anggur putih di hadapan Sakura.

" _Est-ce que je purrais avoir de l'eau?_ " Tanya Sasuke.

" _Oui, bien sûr_ ," jawab pelayan itu sebelum pergi.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Pelayan itu kembali dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuk Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat senang karena tidak harus meminum _wine_. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang tidak menyukai _wine,_ bahkan menolak untuk mencoba minuman lezat itu...

" _Daurade de ligne marinée, radis noir et condiment sésame_ ," ujar seorang pelayan lainnya, mengumumkan hidangan pembuka mereka. Pelayan itu meletakkan hidangan di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura. _**[Marinated line-caught gilt-head bream, horseradish and sesame condiment]**_

" _Bon appétit._ " **[translate: Selamat makan]**

Sasuke mulai memakan hidangan pembukanya. Tentu saja makanan itu sangat lezat dengan tampilan yang tidak kalah indah dengan kota Paris di luar sana. Menu makan malam di Jules Verne berbeda dengan menu makan siangnya. Bagi Sasuke ini juga merupakan pengalaman baru. Sakura juga terlihat menikmati makan malam mereka. Awalnya wanita itu terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mencicipi _wine_ , tetapi istrinya itu terlihat menyukai _wine_ dan tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya.

"Sasuke, aku boleh tambah lagi tidak anggurnya?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan meminta pelayan untuk mengisi gelas _wine_ Sakura yang sudah kosong. Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Sakura, _wine_ di Jules Verne memang lezat dan cocok dengan makanan-makanan mereka, jadi wajar saja kalau istrinya ketagihan. Wanita itu ternyata sangat menyukai _wine_ sampai-sampai ia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas saat hidangan keempat mereka dihidangkan.

"Sasukeee, aku ingin ini lagiii," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke memandang wanita itu, heran dengan nada bicaranya yang aneh. Wajah Sakura terlihat sudah memerah dan ia terlihat mengantuk. Gawat! Apa wanita itu mabuk?

"Hey, kau mabuk ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidaaak," jawab Sakura. "Aku masih sadar, Sasukeee! Apa kau tidak lihat mataku masih terbuka seperti ini?" Wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Marron et cassis comme un Mont Blanc," ucap seorang pelayan yang membawakan makanan penutup mereka. **[Chestnut/blackcurrant Mont Blanc]**

"Sasuke, ayo pesankan minumannya," rengek Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Istrinya benar-benar mabuk... Kalau sudah seperti ini tidak ada pilihan lain, mereka harus segera pergi dar

" _Je voudrais payer, s'il vous plaît_ , _"_ ujar Sasuke. **[translate: Aku ingin membayar]**

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan kembali dengan membawa bon. Dengan cepat, Sasuke membayar dan membawa istrinya keluar dari restoran itu.

SxS

"Sasukeee, kenapa kita pulaang?" Protes Sakura. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk memesankan minumannya lagii."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Sejak tadi Sakura terus merengek meminta minumannya, membuat Sasuke lelah mendengarnya, tubuhnya juga pegal karena harus memapah Sakura yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak dan merengek. Untung saja mereka hanya berdua di dalam _lift,_ kalau tidak, Sasuke tidak tahu mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya. Kalau saja ia tahu wanita itu tidak bisa minum, ia tidak akan memaksa untuk memesan _wine_...

"Sasukee kau pelit!" Seru wanita itu sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang penunjuk lantai di _lift_ itu dengan nanar. Ayolah! Berapa lama lagi ia harus teraniyaya seperti ini? _Kami-sama!_

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti beberapa tahun, lift itu berdenting, dan pintunya terbuka. Sasuke memapah Sakura hingga mereka tiba di kamar. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Wanita itu mendesah saat bertemu dengan tempat tidur yang empuk. Istrinya itu terlihat berantakan, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya saat itu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membungkuk. Ia bermaksud untuk melepaskan sepatu Sakura. Tempat tidur itu bisa rusak jika istrinya tidur dalam keadaan mabuk dengan sepatu berhak tajam seperti itu.

"Sasukeeee!"

 _Kami-sama!_ Sekarang apa lagi?

Sasuke memandang istrinya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Wajahnya merah karena alkohol dan rambutnya berantakan, tetapi Sakura tampak tidak peduli akan semua itu. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah mabuk.

Sakura mendesah. "Sasuke, kenapa kau menyebalkan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia berkutat melepaskan sepatu istrinya itu. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa wanita mau memakai sepatu yang sulit dilepaskan seperti ini...

"Aku tidak mengertii ..." sekarang wanita itu mulai meracau, "Kau tahu? Aku juga tidak ingin kita menikah seperti ini ... Dan aku tahu kau juga tidak ingin menikah denganku."

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil melepaskan satu sepatu.

"Kau sadar kan kita sama-sama tidak ingin menikah... Jadi, seharusnya kau dan aku bisa cocok, betul kan?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkaaan? Kita tidak pernah bisa berhenti bertengkar di rumah sakit," wanita itu menghitung dengan jarinya. "Kau juga tidak mau tidur dengankuu... Tapi kau menciumku dan bilang kalau kau tidak akan menyukaiku. Yaaah, kau sempat baik sih... Seperti tadi siang contohnya, kau mencariku. Tahu tidak, aku sebenarnya takut tidak bisa pulaang! Orang-orang itu semuanya berbicara dengan bahasa aneh ... sama seperti kau di restoran tadiii. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa perancis..."

Sasuke akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua sepatu Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Jadi aku sebenarnya senang kau mencariku ... tapi kau malah memarahiku! Kenapa kau selalu marah padaku, Sasuke? Kenapaa?"

"Hey Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Apa kau itu _gay_?"

Sasuke memandang istrinya yang kini sudah terduduk. Apa? Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Datang dari mana pemikiran seperti itu? Dasar wanita aneh!

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ayahmu memaksakan pernikahan kita? Dia pasti mengira kau _gay_ bukan?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke mendengus. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Tapi kau salah, aku bukan _gay_!" Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir. "Bohong! Kau bahkan pencium yang payah!" Sekarang ia tersenyum licik. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mencium wanita dengan benar."

"Tentu saja bisa," elak Sasuke. "Kau ingin bukti?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang setengah tertutup karena kantuk dan alkohol.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Tiba-tiba bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibir Sakura. Wanita mabuk itu tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh ke atas tempat tidur, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang masih menciumnya. Ia mencium Sakura dalam-dalam, melumat bibirnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mencium wanita itu, separuh untuk membuktikan ucapannya, dan separuh dengan keyakinan bahwa wanita itu tidak akan mengingat kejadian malam ini besok.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo! Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk review, fave, follow fanfict ini! Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah bersabar menunggu chapter 6 ini keluar. Maaf lama banget karena aku memang sibuk kuliah. Kamis kemarin aku baru aja selesai ujian, jadi baru sempat upload sekarang ;)

Congrats to AAAlovers! Tebakan kamu tepat sekali! Mereka pergi ke Paris XD

Untuk chapter ini aku meman ingin memberikan nuansa liburan yang sedikit santai dan temanya Paris! Kenapa? Karena insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu di Paris dan Lebannon menginspirasiku untuk nulis tentang Paris. _So it's kind of my tribute to the City of Lights._ Yaah sebenernya Paris itu banyak banget objek wisatanya, tapi yang muat di chapter ini cuma segini. So, gimana pendapat kalian? Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini! Jangan lupa komen yaa XD

Oh iya, apa di antara kalian ada yang udah pernah ke Paris? Objek wisata mana atau bagian dari kota paris yang mana yang paling kalian suka? Atau mungkin kalau kalian belum pernah ke sana, apa yang pengen kalian kunjungi?

 **Review Reply (Untuk yang ga log in)**

 **AAAlovers:** Halo! Terima kasih ya reviewnya ^^ tebakan kamu bener loh, mereka pergi ke Paris. Ga ke Hawaii sih.. Hehehe. Oh ya, semoga kamu suka sama chapter ini. Jangan lupa komennya yaaa! Hehehe... Maaf karena aku ga bisa update kilat yaa X(

 **Hana Yuriko:** Halo! Terima kasih reviewnyaa! Salam kenal ya, selamat datang di fict ini! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter kali ini! Jangan lupa komen lagi ya gimana pendapat kamu tentang chapter ini! Makasiiih ^^

 **karin:** Halo karin! Iya, tidur di ruangan yang terang itu memang kurang baik karena bisa mengganggu hormon melatonin yang diproduksi di keadaan gelap, akibatnya tidur ga terlalu lelap dan jadinya istirahatnya kurang optimal. Hehehe... Gimana pendapat kamu sama chapter ini? Jangan lupa komen yaa!

 **suket alang alang:** Halo! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya XD Kalo penasaran apa alasan Fugaku, ikutin terus ya fict ini! Soalnya aku ga suka kasih spoiler. Hihihi

 **saskey saki:** Halo! Salam kenal yaa! Yap, aku memang masih nyimpen banyak kejutan-kejutan buat kalian, makanya diikutin terus ya ceritanya! Hehehe Jangan lupa komentar lagi ya tentang chapter ini! Komentar kamu selain bikin aku semangat, kadang juga bisa jadi inspirasi untuk chapter berikutnya XD

 **imah:** Halo imah! Terima kasih reviewnya dan salam kenal! Ini chapter ke 6! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter ini XD Jangan lupa komentarnya ya tentang chapter ini! Hehehe

[Updated 11/12/2015 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	7. Chapter 7: Cinta dan Masa Lalu

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Cinta dan Masa Lalu**

Sakura terbangun dengan mimpi teraneh seumur hidupnya. Dalam mimpinya, ia berkata kalau ia dan Sasuke seharusnya bisa cocok... _Kami-sama_! Mana mungkin ia bisa cocok dengan orang seperti Sasuke? Pria itu dingin, suka mengatur, dan menyebalkan, benar-benar bukan tipe pria idaman Sakura!

Selain itu, yang membuat mimpi itu semakin aneh adalah ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Ciuman itu sangat berbeda dengan ciuman mereka dulu. Kali ini ciuman Sasuke terasa lebih ... panas? Ciuman itu membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar, bahkan sekarang setelah ia sudah terbangun dari mimpinya. Itu tidak mungkin nyata, bukan? Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya seperti itu. Lagipula, Sasuke sudah jelas mengatakan kalau ia tidak tertarik pada Sakura.

 _Iya! Itu pasti hanya mimpi!_ Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Sakura meletakkantangannya ke dahi. Entah kenapa pagi ini kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul kepalanya...

Tunggu!Sakura hanya bisa mengingat kejadian di Jules Verne. Kalau diingat-ingat ia mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum _wine_. Lalu, apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Atau jangan-jangan ciumannya dengan Sasuke itu bukan mimpi? Bagaimana kalau semuanya adalah kenyataan? Tidak! Mimpi itu tidak mungkin nyata! Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan? Astaga, jangan-jangan mereka sudah...

Dengan cepat Sakura menyingkap selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Gaun midi hijau, berlengan panjang dengan kerah berbentuk v yang dikenakannya semalam sudah digantikan dengan piama satin. Panik melandanya, apakah ia dan Sasuke benar-benar sudah...? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Namun, ke mana semua pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam? Pikiran Sakura membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Sasuke semalam?

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Suaminya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk hotel yang dililitkan di pinggang, memamerkan dada yang maskulin dan otot-otot yang terlatih sempurna. Pria itu masih setengah basah dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih melapisi tubuhya.

 _"Kau tahu, setidaknya calon suamimu itu seksi."_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ino memang benar, setidaknya Sasuke seksi. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyebalkan, Sakura mungkin juga tergila-gila padanya. Mungkin... Tiba-tiba, Sakura teringat akan mimpinya lagi. Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena teringat akan mimpinya itu, bagaimana Sasuke menciumnya dengan panas, tidak seperti ciuman pertama mereka yang dingin.

Sasuke berdeham, menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya. Sakura baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia sedang memandangi Sasuke yang separuh telanjang sambil mengggit bibir bawahnya. Ia pasti terlihat mesum!

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "T-tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura terbata-bata. _Kami-sama!_ Sekarang pasti Sasuke mengiraSakura mesum!

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, ini sudah siang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"A-aku baru saja akan mandi," jawab Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, berusaha mencari petunjuk pada gerak-gerik suaminya akan kejadian semalam. Pria itu dengan tenang mengenakan sweaternya di hadapan Sakura. Kalau terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka semalam, gerak-gerik laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke memang bukan pria yang ekspresif. Laki-laki itu bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dengan mudah. Lagipula, mungkin memang tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

SxS

Kamar mandi hotel itu bernuansa _renaissance_ dengan ukir-ukiran yang bercat emas, khas Perancis. Cerminnya masih berembun karena uap air hangat, kontras dengan udara di dalam ruang tidur yang sejuk. Ruangan kecil itu dipenuhi oleh aroma berbagai macam produk mandi seperti pasta gigi peppermint, sampo, dan sabun. Semua aroma itu bercampur menjadi satu dan hanya mengingatkan Sakura pada suaminya yang sedang berganti pakaian di luar sana.

Sakura meletakkan pakaian dan peralatan mandinya di atas rak. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam pancuran. Air hangat memancar dan kamar mandi itu dipenuhi oleh uap. Sakura mandi dengan cepat. Ia tahu jika ia berlama-lama, Sasuke pasti akan protes karena mereka sudah terlambat untuk apa pun hari itu. Kalau mereka berangkat terlalu siang, antrean untuk masuk museum mana pun di Paris akan sangat panjang dan mereka tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa di dalam karena terlalu banyak orang.

Sakura keluar dari pancuran. Ia melirik cermin yang masih dilapisi embun dan mengusap permukaannya dengan telapak tangan, membuat sebuah lingkaran yang jernih. Ia meraih sikat gigi, mengoles kepala sikatnya dengan pasta gigi.

Kemudian, mata Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Di atas tulang selangkanya, tepat di ceruk yang membatasi lehernya, terdapat tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana.

Sakura menaruh sikat giginya di atas konter dan memeriksa tanda itu dengan saksama. Sakura yakin itu adalah tanda yang sama dengan yang ada di tubuh Ino setiap sahabatnya itu menghabiskan malam yang 'panas' bersama dengan Sai.

Wajah Sakura berubah pucat pasi. Apakah Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar sudah melakukan _itu_? Pertama-tama pakaiannya yang berubah tiba-tiba, kemudian tanda ini di tubuhnya...

Ia harus menanyakan segalanya pada Sasuke. Suaminya itu pasti tahu sesuatu tentang semua ini!

SxS

Itachi mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja, suatu kebiasaan yang mucul saat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Saat ini laki-laki itu sedang berada di dalam café kecil di tengah Kota Tokyo. Ia hanya ditemani secangkir caffè Americano yang sudah mendingin. Di luar, awan kelabu yang tebal meliputi langit Kota Tokyo. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai membasahi trotoar, meninggalkan noda gelap di atasnya. Orang-orang yang tadinya memadati jalanan mulai mencari tempat untuk berteduh, membuat jalanan itu terlihat lebih sepi. Ruangan itu kini terasa lebih dingin dan lembab.

Saat ini café kecil itu dipenuhi oleh karyawan perusahaan yang datang untuk menikmati istirahat siang dan bersantai dengan koleganya. Tak jarang dari merekadengan bebasnya menghirup dan mengembuskan asap rokok. Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak terlalu menyukai café itu karena bau asap rokok yang memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan. Itachi yakin, saat ia keluar, aroma rokok akan melekat di kemejanya. Namun, ia sudah berjanji pada Nagato untuk bertemu di sana karena lokasinya yang dekat dengan kantor Nagato.

Itachi melirik jam tangannya. Itachi tahu Nagato belum terlambat. Lagipula, Itachilah yang memilih datang lebih awal ke café itu. Namun, menunggu membuat Itachi tidak bisa diam. Ia terus menerus melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat jam. Tangannya berkali-kali bergerak untuk menemukan saku jaketnya, memastikan ia tidak melupakan apa pun.

Pintu café terbuka, membuat lonceng di atas pintu itu berbunyi. Itachi menoleh. Seorang pria jangkung berambut merah melangkah masuk. Pria berambut merah itu tengah menepis tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya. Ia memakai setelan yang terlihat rapi, lengkap dengan sepatu bermerek. Mata pria itu menemukan Itachi yang sedang duduk dalam bilik di sudut ruangan. Itachi dengan segera mengangkat tangannya, memberikan tanda pada pria itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nagato?" Sapa Itachi seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik, tentu saja. Kukira kau sedang di Hokkaido?" Tanya Nagato sambil meraih tangan Itachi dan menjabatnya dengan mantap.

Kedua pria itu kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Tidak, aku kembali ke Tokyo beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Itachi sambil memanggil pelayan. "Kopi?"

Pelayan itu dengan cepat menghampiri meja Itachi dan Nagato, siap dengan pena dan kertas untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Espresso, terima kasih," ujar Nagato ketika pelayan itu menanyakan pesanannya. "Tapi kenapa kau kembali? Ah ... pernikahan adikmu, tentu saja."

Itachi menggeleng kagum. "Selalu tepat seperti biasa," komentarnya.

"Itu sudah pekerjaanku. Lagipula, kau adalah temanku sejak lama, tentu saja aku mengenalmu," jawab Nagato.

Itachi tertawa kecil. Sejak dulu Nagato memang pandai menilik sesuatu, tidak ada detil yang terlewat oleh laki-laki itu. Mungkin itulah yang menjadikannya seorang detektif handal seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah ... bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibumu? Apa kau—" Nagato berhenti saat raut wajah Itachi berubah tidak enak. "Kau ... masih belum berbicara dengan mereka?"

"Itu tidak penting," ujar Itachi mengakhiri topik tentang keluarganya.

"Baiklah... Jadi, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Nagato penuh selidik. "Kita tidak akan bertemu di café seperti ini tanpa sebab, bukan?"

"Hei, apakah salah kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan teman lama?" Tanya Itachi. Kini nada bicaranya lebih santai.

"Ayolah, seorang Uchiha Itachi tidak akan bertindak tanpa tujuan yang jelas."

Pelayan tadi kembali dengan secangkir espresso dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aroma kopi segar yang baru diseduh kembali memenuhi indra penciuman Itachi, mengalahkan aroma dari kopinya yang sudah dingin.

"Apakah ada pesanan lainnya?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Itachi sambil menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Nagato bertanya sekali lagi.

"Di hari pertunangan Sasuke, aku menemukan ini di kaca mobilku." Itachi memutuskan untuk tidak berbasa-basi lagi dan mengeluarkan artikel yang ditemukannya malam itu.

Nagato membaca artikel itu, kemudian ia mengernyit. "Aku tahu kasus ini. Kebakaran itu membuat kami cukup sibuk. Tidak biasanya sebuah rumah sakit terbakar cukup parah, tapi kasusnya sudah ditutup. Siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu?"

"Entahlah, tapi ia tidak hanya mengirimkan itu." Itachi kembali merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan artikel kedua dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Nagato kembali membaca artikel yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa menit dan hanya memperhatikan artikel itu dengan saksama. Nagato tidak mengerti untuk apa seseorang mengirimkan artikel itu kepada Itachi. Lagipula, tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan kembali mengenai kasus kebakaran rumah sakit itu. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan ataupun sabotase di dalamnya. Bukti-bukti yang ada menunjukkan bahwa semuanya hanyalah kecelakaan dan kelalaian saja.

"Jadi?" Tanya Itachi.

Nagato menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang mengirimkan ini kepadamu," ucap Nagato akhirnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan hanya itu yang ingin kuketahui," ujar Itachi. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu di balik artikel-artikel itu, pengirimnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku sudah mencoba menggali informasi sebanyak yang kubisa, tetapi nihil. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik dariku."

Nagato mengangguk, matanya berkilat bersemangat akan tantangan baru di hadapannya. "Tunggu! Bukankah adikmu menikah dengan putri keluarga Haruno?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Ah ... jadi semua ini karena Sasuke?"

Itachi memandang ke luar jendela. Di luar café itu, hujan turun dengan deras. "Aku hanya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan semua ini."

"Harus kuakui ini memang terasa janggal." Nagato setuju.

"Baiklah, aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Nagato mengangguk.

"Nomor ponselku belum berubah, kau bisa menghubungiku melalui nomor itu," ujar Itachi. "Ah ... jangan khawatir, kopinya aku yang bayar," Imbuhnya.

Nagato terkekeh. "Baiklah. _Cheers_ ," ujarnya seraya mengangkat cangkir kopi.  
"selamat datang kembali di Tokyo, Itachi!"

Itachi tersenyum separuh dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Ia lalu membenahi barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari cafe itu.

Sejak dulu Nagato memang tidak bisa mengerti Itachi, mungkin itu karena ia tidak memiliki adik laki-laki. Itachi tampak begitu protektif terhadap Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang setelah mereka berdua menjadi pria dewasa, Itachi masih berusaha untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Nagato tahu datang ke Tokyo bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Itachi. Selama beberapa tahun ini pria itu tinggal di Hokkaido untuk meninggalkan masa lalunya di Tokyo. Itachi bercerai dengan Konan dan pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Kemudian, Konan menikah lagi. Itachi dan Konan memang sudah bercerai, tetapi Nagato tahu Itachi telah jatuh cinta pada wanita itu.

Jika Nagato adalah Itachi, ia tidak akan mungkin akan datang ke Tokyo hanya untuk Sasuke dan melakukan semua penyelidikan ini. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah pria dewasa yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Nagato hanya bisa menggeleng. Sebenarnya seberapa jauh Itachi akan melangkah untuk adiknya dan bukan untuk dirinya sendiri?

SxS

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di sebuah cafe di Le Marais. Keduanya terlihat enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Meskipun Sakura sudah bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentang kejadian yang terjadi semalam, ia masih belum berani untuk bertanya pada suaminya. Sasuke terlihat kesal pagi ini. Itu karena mereka sudah mendatangi berbagai museum di Paris hanya untuk menemukan antrian yang panjang di depan gedung.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit bersyukur karena ia tidak harus memelototi lukisan dan berpura-pura mengerti maksud sang pelukis. Lagipula, Sakura tidak pernah terlalu tertarik pada lukisan. Ia lebih menyukai musik dan sedikit berdansa.

Sakura menyeruput kopinya dan melahap potongan croissant berselai stroberi. Paris memang tempat terbaik untuk minum kopi dan makan croissant! Pemandangan di sekelilingnya membuat Sakura merasa seakan-akan ia sudah berpindah zaman.

Le Marais di bulan September terlihat seperti foto lama yang menguning. Bangunan-bangunan tua berjajar di pinggir jalan, dihiasi oleh tanaman merambat yang daunnya mulai berubah warna menjadi cokelat atau merah. Jalanannya terbuat dari batu-batuan yang entah sudah berapa lama berada di sana. Namun, sayang pemandangan indah itu harus dirusak oleh suasana hati Sasuke yang buruk.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, dan alisnya bertaut. Laki-laki dingin itu bahkan memesan kopi tanpa gula dan memakan croissantnya tanpa selai sedikitpun. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya apakah makanan laki-laki itu harus selalu mengikuti suasana hatinya?

Sakura berdeham. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya ringan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh memilih tujuan kita berikutnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Entahlah..." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda selain mengunjungi museum."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?"

Sebenarnya Sakura belum memikirkan apapun.

"Umm ... bagaimana kalau kita wisata kuliner saja? Kau tahu, aku ingin mencicipi macaron, Éclair, crêpe, juga—

"Kau bercanda? Kau baru saja menghabiskan croissant ketigamu dan kau ingin makan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke memotong deretan daftar makanan yang diinginkan Sakura.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Croissant itu memang enak dan cocok sekali dengan selai stroberi. Lagipula tadi Sakura memang sedang lapar. Memang saat ini ia sudah tidak lapar lagi, tetapi Sakura masih ingin mencoba makanan-makanan manis khas Perancis itu.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan wisata kuliner,"ujar Sakura mengalah.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide hebat di pikirannya.

"Oh! Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita—

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin pergi ke Pont de Arts, menaruh gembok di sana dan membuang kuncinya ke sungai. Aku sangat tidak suka turis-turis yang melakukannya." Potong Sasuke lagi.

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Bukan itu yang kumaksud!" Padahal Sakura baru saja ingin mengatakannya, tetapi Sasuke sepertinya sudah mengetahui niatnya terlebih dahulu.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Sakura ingin menaruh gembok di sana? Ia bersumpah tidak akan menaruh nama Sasuke di atas gemboknya seperti yang dilakukan turis-turis lain saat berbulan madu bersama dengan pasangan mereka. Lagipula, hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak seperti itu. Namun, harus diakui, menulis inisial nama Sakura saja di sana memang menyedihkan.

Seakan-akan mengetahui pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke berkata, "Kau tahu, gembok-gembok yang diletakkan di sana justru merusak jembatan itu. Pagarnya tidak akan kuat menampung gembok-gembok besi yang berat, sungainya pun ikut tercemar karena kunci yang berkarat."

"Iya, iya... Lagipula, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan!" Dalih Sakura.

"Lalu apa?"

"Umm..." Sakura mulai kehabisan ide.

Matanya menemukan rak di samping meja kasir yang berisi deretan kartu pos. Kartu-kartu itu menampilkan gambar ikon Kota Paris, mulai dari musée d'Orsay hingga menara Eiffel. Di antaranya terdapat sebuah kartu dengan gambar bianglala besar bertuliskan La Grande Roue de Paris.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala saja?" Usul Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Bi-ang-la-la," ulang Sakura dengan lebih lambat. "Kau tahu 'kan? Roda besar yang bisa berputar dan membawa orang-orang di dalamnya itu."

Sasuke berdecak. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke sana! Aku ingin melihat Kota Paris dari atas," ujar Sakura

"Kau kan sudah melihatnya dari atas menara Eiffel kemarin."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak... Aku terlalu mabuk kemarin dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Sasuke mendesah. "Baiklah."

SxS

Bianglala itu berputar dengan lamban. Sakura memandang sekelilingnya dengan bersemangat sementara gondola yang ditumpanginya dengan Sasuke bergerak perlahan ke atas. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam gondola itu karena memang bianglala itu tidak terlalu terkenal. La Grande Roue de Paris adalah bianglala besar yang dapat dibongkar pasang. Bianglala itu tidak selalu berada di Paris dan tidak banyak wisatawan yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Mereka beruntung karena kali ini bianglala itu sedang berada di Paris.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang? Memangnya kau belum pernah naik bianglala?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia duduk di seberang Sakura dengan tangan menopang dagunya. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan di luar.

Sakura melirik suaminya itu. "Tentu saja pernah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tch... Pantas saja kau kegirangan seperti anak kecil," sindir Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dasar Uchiha Sasuke, tidak bisa melihat Sakura senang. Laki-laki itu pasti menemukan cara untuk mengejek atau mengkritik Sakura. Dulu mungkin Sakura akan kesal, tapi sekarang ia sudah kebal dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu ini. Laki-laki itu boleh merajuk dan mengejeknya seharian, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Saat aku kecil ayah sering membawaku untuk naik bianglala. Ia akan menunjuk setiap bangunan yang ada di bawah kami dan menggambar peta di udara," ujar Sakura. Jarinya menunjuk Champs Élysées, kemudian jarinya berpindah menunjuk Obelisk di bawah mereka. "Kupikir aku ingin melihat Paris dengan bianglala, jadi aku bisa mengingat-ingat isi kota ini saat kita pulang nanti."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk menyindir Sakura.

"Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh. Pandangan Sasuke tidak lagi terfokus pada pemandangan di luar. Laki-laki itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ayahmu."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura tertegun. Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan tentang ayahnya selama ini. Sakura mengiraSasuke tidak peduli tentang hal itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

Sakura terdiam, terbenam dalam kenangan-kenangan akan ayahnya yang sudah tiada. Kenangan itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam benaknya, seperti warna langit KotaParis siang itu: biru dengan semburat kuning matahari di balik mendung yang kelabu.

"Hangat," ucap Sakura setelah beberapa saat. "Kurasa itu adalah kata yang sangat cocok untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya."

Meskipun Sasuke hanya diam, tetapi tatapannya membuat Sakura bercerita tentang ayahnya. Haruno Kizashi, laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan dirinya. laki-laki yang mengajari Sakura untuk tidak takut akan apa pun. laki-laki yang selalu melontarkan lelucon-lelucon tidak lucu, tetapi tetap sanggup membuat putri kecilnya tertawa.

"Kau merindukannya." Itu bukan kalimat pertanyaan.

"Ya," bisik Sakura. "Sangat."

Bianglala itu mencapai puncak. Di sekeliling mereka, Kota Paris terhampar luas. Sakura memandang menara Eiffel yang kini terlihat di kejauhan. Bagi Sakura, menara itu mengagumkan jika dilihat dari dekat, tetapi juga indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Sama seperti ayah yang selalu dikaguminya dan meninggalkan memori yang terasa hangat ketika diingat kembali.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang panorama Kota Paris yang mulai terhalangi titik-titik hujan. Sakura menganggap keheningan itu sebagai sebuah tanda setuju.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Kau mabuk," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Aku tahu... Apa itu saja?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mengaku.

Laki-laki itu bergerak tidak nyaman, tetapi tetap menolak untuk balas menatap Sakura yang memandanginya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Lalu?"

"Kita berciuman," jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah kita...?" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas, cemas akan jawaban Sasuke berikutnya.

SxS

Gondola itu bergerak turun, membuat perut Sasuke seakan-akan dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk asing yang bergerak dengan lincah. Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya, ia telah menantikan pertanyaan ini sejak pagi tadi. Lagipula, apa yang mereka lakukan semalam pasti meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Sakura, dan kemudian wanita itu akan mempertanyakannya.

Semua bermula dari sebuah ciuman. Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong dan mengatakan ia tidak menikmati ciuman itu. Ia memang mabuk, tetapi ia masih bisa mengingat sensasi setiap bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling melumat dan memagut. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wanita itu.

Sejak dulu Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menebak wanita-wanita yang datang kepadanya. Mereka datang dari keluarga terpandang seperti keluarga Uchiha, terhormat dan ambisius. Mereka datang demi uang dan kekuasaan semata, kemudian mereka akan mencoba menginjak nama keluarga Uchiha atau mengkhianati Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura pun begitu, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke yakini. Wanita itu datang meminta pertolongan kepada ayahnya agar tidak menutup rumah sakit yang akan bangkrut. Namun, sayangnya pertolongan tidak datang secara cuma-cuma.

 _Sasuke meraup bibir Sakura, menghisap dan menggigitnya pelan. Kemudian ciuman demi ciuman didaratkannya di sepanjang leher jenjang Sakura, dan Sasuke menelusuri ingatan-ingatannya tentang wanita itu._

Saat pertama mereka bertemu, Sasuke begitu membenci Sakura. Wanita macam apa yang dengan mudahnya menyetujui sebuah pernikahan dengan pria yang tidak dikenal? Selain itu, Sakura dengan seenaknya memasuki hidup Sasuke dan merenggut kebebasannya begitu saja. Kemudian, mereka bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, sebuah rumah sakit kecil yang akan bangkrut. Sakura tidak sehebat yang ia kira, tangannya tidak cekatan, pengambilan keputusannya pun lambat. Itu semua membuat Sasuke berpikir bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa menjadi seorang ahli bedah?

Namun, lambat laun Sasuke mengerti. Wanita itu tidak lamban, ia hanya memikirkan pasiennya agar dapat mengambil keputusan dengan benar. Karena terkadang keputusan yang mereka ambil bukanlah sesuatu yang hitam putih, melainkan beragam jenis warna kelabu yang memiliki keuntungan dan konsekuensi yang harus dipertimbangkan dengan matang.

Jika dokter-dokter lain memandang Sasuke dengan segan, mereka memandang Sakura sebagai teman, kolega, sejawat. Karena wanita itu mampu berbaur dan bekerja sama, suatu hal yang sulit dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

 _Bibir Sasuke menemukan bahu Sakura. Ia menghirup aroma parfum bernuansa bunga yang melingkupi tubuh wanita itu. Aroma itu manis tetapi menyegarkan, kombinasi yang tepat bagi Sasuke. Ia memagut kulit putih wanita itu dan menghisapnya sedikit, tidak berpikir bahwa yang dilakukannya akan meninggalkan bekas pagi nanti. Ia sudah berhenti berpikir dan instingnya mengambil alih._

 _"Kenapa kita melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka._

 _"Kenapa tidak?"_

 _"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih._

 _Sasuke berhenti. Ia bukan laki-laki yang akan memaksakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Sakura tidak menginginkannya._

 _"Kenapa kita harus menikah seperti ini?" Tanya wanita itu lagi._

 _Sasuke tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu._

 _"Aku tidak mau," ucap Sakura lagi. "Aku ingin ayahku, Sasuke. Kalau dia masih di sini, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini sekarang."_

 _Sasuke memandang Sakura. Air mata bergulir menuruni pipi wanita itu yang merona kemerahan. Kemudian, wanita itu mulai terisak._

 _"Aku ingin Tou-san," isak Sakura._

 _Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita dewasa menangis seperti anak kecil, dan Sasuke tahu wanita itu terlalu mabuk untuk mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri._

Pada momen itu, ia tidak lagi membenci Sakura atau menyalahkan wanita itu. Sebenarnya selama ini ia tahu, semua yang terjadi di antara mereka bukanlah kesalahan Sakura. Namun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa disalahkannya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menyalahkan wanita itu. Lagipula, lebih mudah membenci Sakura jika ia ingin terbebas setelah rumah sakit itu jatuh ke tangannya. Akan lebih mudah mencampakkan wanita itu nantinya. Namun, sekarang ia tidak bisa membenci Sakura lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk membenci wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu.

 _Jadi, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan isakan demi isakan teredam di dadanya hingga wanita itu tertidur._

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke. "Kita hanya berciuman."

"Kita tidak tidur bersama?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Jangan khawatir," ujar Sasuke. "Aku bukan laki-laki semacam itu."

SxS

Suara air yang menerpa lambung kapal, denting peralatan makan yang terbuat dari perak, dan suara akordion yang membentuk lagu meliputi restoran di atas kapal itu. Di bawah kapal, Sungai Seine berwarna hitam memantulkan warna langit malam.

Sakura memejamkan mata, mendengarkan suara akordion yang bermain. Ia belum pernah mendengar musik dari akordion yang dimainkan langsung sebelumnya. Suaranya terasa ringan, tetapi berhasil membuat suasana makan malam di kapal itu menjadi lebih romantis. Sayang sekali, sekarang ini Sakura sedang bersama dengan orang yang salah untuk diajak malan malam romantis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke sedang menikmati segelas anggur merah yang dipesannya. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya diperbolehkan untuk meminum air putih.

 _"Aku tidak ingin besok pagi muncul berita tentang seorang wanita Jepang berambut merah muda yang loncat dari kapal karena mabuk,"_ komentar Sasuke saat Sakura menanyakan alasan laki-laki itu melarangnya untuk minum.

Sakura sedikit jengkel karena Sasuke menolak untuk memesankan _wine_ untuknya. Namun, kekesalannya sedikit terobati oleh makanan-makanan yang disajikan malam ini. Makanan-makanan itu tetap nikmat walaupun tidak dinikmati bersama dengan _wine_.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah makan malam terbaik yang pernah kunikmati," ujar Sakura setelah menghabiskan makanan penutupnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Ada apa?" Tantang Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," dalih Sakura.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membuatku malu dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja!" Seru Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura—bukan tertawa menyindir, tetapi benar-benar tertawa.

Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa seperti itu, terutama di hadapan Sakura. Melihatnya tertawa seperti itu membuat Sakura merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Kau mabuk ya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Tidak biasanya," komentar Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa tertawa sesukaku," ujar Sasuke, kedua alisnya terangkat menantang Sakura untuk mengomentarinya lagi.

"Aku tahu … hanya saja kau terlihat aneh," gumam Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan. Entah kenapa melihat sisi Sasuke yang berbeda membuat ia merasa aneh.

Kapal itu bergerak menyusuri Sungai Seine, melintasi jembatan-jembatan yang menghubungi sisi-sisi Kota Paris. Pemandangan dari dalam kapal itu menakjubkan, lampu-lampu temaram menghiasi sisi sungai dan gedung-gedung tua yang berjajar di bantaran sungai. Tiba-tiba, musik akordion yang mengiringi makan malam berhenti dan berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut. Beberapa tamu berdiri, lalu berdansa dengan pasangan mereka. Benar-benar romantis!

Sasuke menoleh, mengikuti pandangan Sakura.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak!" Tolak Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin berdansa, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Katakan saja kalau kau memang ingin berdansa," ujar Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau bisa berdansa?" Tantang Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku."

"Tentu saja aku bisa," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kalau begitu apa kau takut untuk menunjukkannya?" Sasuke balas menantang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ayo kita berdansa. Kita lihat siapa yang lebih banyak menginjak kaki pasangannya!" Sakura kembali membalas.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu-ragu. Astaga! Ia sudah termakan tantangan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu pasti akan berusaha untuk mempermalukannya di lantai dansa.

"Ayo, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas dan meraih tangan suaminya.

Lantai dansa itu dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang berdansa. Tidak ada satu pun yang terusik ketika Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki lantai dansa itu. Mereka terlalu terfokus pada pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan Sakura di bahunya, sementara tangan laki-laki itu bersandar lembut di pinggang Sakura. Tangan mereka yang lainnya bertaut. Kemudian, Sasuke memimpin.

Awalnya terasa canggung. Ia tidak percaya berdansa seorang pria bisa terasa seintim ini. Sakura tidak terbiasa sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga satu tarikan napas saja Sakura bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke memimpinnya dengan mantap dan lembut. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri…. Perlahan-lahan kecanggungan itu memudar, dan lantai dansa itu terasa hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi rasanya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah bersandar pada laki-laki menyebalkan dan dingin di hadapannya. Sasuke memang menyebalkan saat mereka bekerja bersama. Namun, entah mengapa selama bulan madu ini sifat dingin itu terasa sedikit mencair.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Sakura mulai melihat sisi-sisi yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Bagaimana laki-laki itu tidak mau tidur seranjang bersamanya. Awalnya Sakura memang sedikit tersinggung, tetapi ia sadar Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu untuk menyinggungnya. Ada banyak cara untuk menyinggung Sakura selain dengan tidur di atas sofa dan terbangun dengan tubuh yang pegal-pegal. Selain itu, semalam Sakura mabuk dan tidak ingat banyak akan apa yang terjadi. Sasuke bisa saja memanfaatkan Sakura di saat ia lengah. Namun, Sasuke tidak melakukannya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, dan mata mereka bertemu. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut atau berusaha mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing. Mereka hanya berdansa dan menikmati musik yang mengalun dengan lembut. Sakura memberanikan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak menolak atau berusaha menjauh.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kurasa semuanya," jawab Sakura. "Kau tahu? Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kukira."

Sasuke mendengus.

Tiba-tiba telepon genggam di saku Sasuke bergetar. Mereka berhenti berdansa dan Sasuke menjawab telepon itu.

" _Okaa-san_ , ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Perasaannya tidak enak, ibunya tidak mungkin menelepon kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang mendesak.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sedang menjawab telepon. Suaminya terlihat cemas. Sasuke mengangguk, tetapi raut wajahnya yang cemas tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti," ucap Sasuke, kemudian menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura ikut cemas.

"Kita harus kembali ke Tokyo. Sakura, ibumu…."

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fave, follow fict ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini!

Makasih untuk review2nya, sesingkat apa pun review kalian, aku pasti bacain dan bales satu2, jadi jangan sungkan2 buat komen, curhat, protes, nanya2, pasti aku balas XD.

Oh iya, buat kalian yang suka baca buku, aku juga bikin blog yang isinya review2 buku. Kalau kalian lagi cari rekomendasi buku boleh mampir ya, kalo ada rekomendasi buku buatku juga boleh komen2.. Hehehe

(cek di profile aku untuk linknya yaa)

 **Review reply (buat yang ga log in)**

 **zarachan:** Halo! Salam kenal! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 7 ini!

 **Dolphin:** Halo! Salam kenal ya, ini chapter barunyaa.. Hehe Maaf banget ya lama.

 **vousmevoyez** **:** Halo! Nama kamu keren juga ya, Perancis2 gimana gitu… cucok sama tema 2 chapter belakangan ini! Hehe. Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 7nya!

 **vanny-chan** **:** Haloo! Pertanyaan kamu terjawab nih di chapter ini. Maaf ya aku gak bisa memenuhi harapan kamu dan update cepat, tapi semoga chapter yang lumayan panjang ini bisa membayar lamanya update…

 **Momoi-chan** **:** Halohaloo! Maaf ya ga bisa kilat, tapi semoga chapter ini mengobati ketidak-kilatan saya… Sasuke ga bisa gentle karena lagi mabuk juga walaupun ga separah Sakura, tapi aku udah coba bikin dia segentle mungkin di chap ini… Semoga bisa memahami jalan pikiranku… Hahaha

 **yui:** Halo! Chapter 7 udah update yaaa! Semoga kamu baca lagi chapter ini…

 **imah:** Halo dan salam kenal! Ini dia chapter 7, semoga makin penasaran! Hihihi

 **Guest:** Haiii! Cerita tentang kedokteran emang seru, tapi researchnya juga ga gampang… jadi untuk chapter ini aku break dulu ya tentang kedokterannya XD Mungkin habis chapter ini aku baru bakal nulis tentang kedokteran2 lagi.

 **Guest (2):** Halo yang penasaran tingkat kabupaten! Aku belom berani kalo harus tulis rate M. Yah ini juga sebenernya udah menjurus2 ke sana sih, tapi aku berusaha supaya tetep bisa dinikmatin sama yang belum 18+. Tapi untuk konflik pasti aku sesuain dengan usia karakter-karakternya.

 **Berlian:** Halo! Makasih pujiannya untuk fict ini! Ini chapter 7nya, semoga kamu suka!

 **dina uhiharuno:** Halo Dina! Maaf ya agak lama, aku sebenernya udah mulai nulis chapter ini dari lama, tapi memang belum ada waktu untuk ngelanjutin dan finishing sampe rampung. Sekarang baru bisa nih karena aku baru libur. Semoga terbayar sama chapternya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter2 yang lainnya.

 **Guest (3):** Halo! Iya ini udah dilanjutin yaa jangan pliss plisss aku jadi gak enak… tapi review kamu bikin aku semangat buat ngetik fict ini di tengah2 ujian yang melimpah (sekalian pelarian stress ujian)

[Updated 30/06/2016 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	8. Chapter 8: Dimulainya Permainan

**U** **pon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Dimulainya Permainan**

Udara di dalam Rumah Sakit Konoha terasa dingin menembus _sweater_ yang dikenakan Sakura. Sore itu, sudah tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di Konoha. Mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan yang tersisa hanyalah staf yang mendapatkan _shift_ malam. Kedua kaki Sakura terasa kaku karena penerbangan yang lama dari Paris, tetapi ia memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, Sakura bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang seirama dengan miliknya. Laki-laki itu tidak banyak berbicara, tetapi Sakura bersyukur akan keberadaan suaminya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa jadinya jika Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya. Keberadaan laki-laki itu membuat Sakura lebih bisa menguasai diri dan tidak menangis seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak mau Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu.

Mata Sakura menelusuri nomor-nomor yang terpampang di pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu itu terbuka dan Mikoto keluar dari ruangan.

"Mikoto-san, ibuku—"

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Ibumu sudah lebih baik," ujar Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Sakura. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihatnya sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sangat ingin melihat ibunya dan memastikan keadaan ibunya baik-baik saja. Sejak Sasuke memberitahukan kabar tentang ibunya, Sakura tidak bisa tenang. Saat itu juga Sakura meminta suaminya untuk memesan tiket penerbangan kembali ke Tokyo. Sebenarnya mereka sudah memiliki tiket kembali yang dijadwalkan untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tetapi Sasuke langsung memesankan tiket tanpa banyak berdebat dengan Sakura. Sakura bersyukur Sasuke bisa memahami situasinya saat ini.

Sakura menggenggam gagang pintu dengan erat. Tangannya bergetar karena adrenalin. Ia menekan gagang itu dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

Sakura lega saat melihat ibunya tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Mata Mebuki terpejam dan dadanya naik turun teratur. Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura berpikir ia tidak akan pernah melihat ibunya bernapas lagi. Ada urgensi di nada Sasuke saat ia memberitahukan keadaan ibunya, dan itu cukup membuat pikiran buruk berkecamuk dalam kepala Sakura.

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya, membuat Mebuki membuka matanya dan menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Wajah ibunya terlihat pucat. Ada sekantung darah berlabel A Rh negatif* yang tergantung di samping ranjang. wajah dan lengan ibunya dipenuhi dengan lebam, entah berapa banyak lagi di bagian tubuh lainnya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. **[*A Rh negatif = Golongan darah A, rhesus negatif]**

Di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya. Ia tidak perlu berusaha menahan tangisnya karena Sasuke lagi. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi ranjang dan memeluk ibunya. Beberapa saat kemudian tangisannya pecah.

"Kau ini, sudah besar tapi masih menangis seperti anak-anak," ucap Mebuki.

"Ini salahmu, _Okaa-san_."

"Sudah, sudah... Aku 'kan sudah tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai terjatuh?"

"Ini hanya anemia," ucap Mebuki santai.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau jatuh sakit karena anemia. Aku sudah mengatakan padamukalau kau tidak seharusnya bekerja hingga larut malam, tapi kenapa kau masih melakukannya juga?"

Mebuki hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh hidung Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Bukan hanya kau yang ingin menjaga peninggalan ayahmu. Aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk rumah sakit ini."

Sakura menghela napasnya mendengar argumen Mebuki. "Berjanjilah padaku ini adalah yang terakhir."

Mebuki mengangguk. "Aku janji."

Suara pintu yang membuka membuat Sakura dan Mebuki menoleh, mendapati Tsunade di depan pintu. Wanita itu membawa sebuah papan klip di tangannya dan sebuah stetoskop tergantung di lehernya, tanda bahwa ia sedang bertugas.

Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam. "Tsunade-sensei!"

"Selamat sore, Mebuki," sapa Tsunade. "Ah, Sakura... Kau sudah kembali rupanya."

"Kau membuat Mikoto-san panik, Tsunade. Ia menelepon putranya dan mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke Tokyo."

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku..." Tsunade mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. "Sekarang aku harus memeriksamu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sakura, kau pasti lelah. Pulanglah dengan Sasuke dan kembali lagi besok," perintah Mebuki.

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," potong Mebuki dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Itu adalah kata-kata final dari ibunya, ia tidak akan menerima argumen apapun lagi dari Sakura. "Tsunade-sensei, terima kasih sudah mengoperasi ibuku."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih... Itu sudah tugasku. Lagipula, aku sudah mengenal ibumu sejak lama."

" _Okaa-san_ , aku pamit," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk ibunya sekali lagi.

SxS

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya Mebuki.

Tsunade melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya dan mengalungkan alat itu kembali ke lehernya. "Yah, tanda-tanda vitalmu memang normal."

"Sudah kukatakan kau berlebihan, Tsunade. Tidak perlu meminta Mikoto untuk menelepon Sakura. Kau membuat anak itu panik."

Tsunade menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Mebuki.

"Kami tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahanmu dan golongan darahmu sangat langka, Mebuki. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak segera menemukan donor... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta Mikoto untuk menelepon putrimu," jelas Tsunade.

"Kau tahu kalau aku dan putriku memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda, bukan? Ia tidak bisa mendonorkan darah untukku."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Aku tahu... Aku hanya ingin ia mengetahui keadaanmu."

Mebuki menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir. Ia seharusnya menikmati bulan madunya. Kau tahu ia bekerja keras untuk Konoha selama setahun ini, pernikahannya juga... Anak itu berhak untuk libur."

"Aku mengerti, tapi Kizashi sudah tidak ada. Jadi, Sakura hanya memilikimu, Mebuki."

Mebuki mengangguk. Ia mengerti itu semua. Alasan itu jugalah yang membuatnya tidak ingin membuat Sakura khawatir. Mebuki tahu betul duka Sakura karena kehilangan ayahnya masih belum memudar meski sudah setahun berlalu. Kemudian, mereka harus berjuang mempertahankan Konoha, bahkan Sakura harus menikahi Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membebani Sakura lebih banyak lagi. Seandainya Mebuki bisa melakukan sesuatu, Sakura tidak perlu mengorbankan masa depannya. Putrinya bisa menikah dengan laki-laki pilihannya sendiri, laki-laki yang mencintainya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap Tsunade. Nada bicaranya yang serius membuat Mebuki memandang teman lamanya itu.

"Aku sudah membaca rekam medismu, Mebuki..."

Mebuki memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan membahas ini."

"Leukemia*? Apa itu benar?" **[*leukemia: kanker sel darah putih]**

Mebuki tidak menjawab dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tsunade. Tsunade tahu betul arti dari gestur itu. Ia benar.

"Apakah Sakura tahu?" Tanya Tsunade.

Mebuki menggeleng. "Aku mengetahuinya enam bulan setelah Kizashi meninggal. Kaupikir aku akan tega memberikan kabar seperti ini kepada anak itu?"

Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. Tentu saja jika ia berada di posisi Mebuki, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus menjalani kemoterapi*, Mebuki." **[*kemoterapi: pengobatan kanker dengan menggunakan zat kimia atau obat-obatan]**

"Aku tahu... Tapi tolong jangan biarkan Sakura tahu tentang ini. Aku akan memberitahunya di saat yang tepat," pinta Mebuki.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Sebagai doktermu tentu saja aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa... Tetapi sebagai teman lamamu, kuharap kau memberitahu Sakura secepatnya. Anak itu berhak tahu."

"Percayalah padaku, Tsunade. Aku akan memberitahu Sakura, tapi tidak sekarang."

Tsunade mengangguk meskipun ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan Mebuki ini. Menurutnya akan lebih baik jika Mebuki memberitahu putrinya sekarang. Ia sudah cukup banyak melihat pasien-pasiennya merahasiakan kondisi mereka. Pada akhirnya, yang tersakiti adalah keluarga mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka yang tidak tahu akan meminta waktu lebih, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Waktu tidak bisa diperpanjang lagi. Mebuki memang masih mempunyai harapan untuk sembuh, tetapi harapan itu sangat kecil. Tsunade pun tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat." Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Tunggu!"

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Air muka Mebuki terlihat sangat serius.

"Jangan biarkan Uchiha Fugaku tahu tentang hal ini."

SxS

Mulai hari ini, Sakura akan tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke di apartemen suaminya itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan sambil mencari jalan di antara kardus-kardus berwarna cokelat yang memenuhi ruang tamu. Kardus-kardus itu berisi barang-barang Sakura dari rumah lamanya. Sakura ingin membongkarnya sekarang, tetapi ia sudah lelah dan yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah mandi dan tidur. Kardus-kardus itu harus menunggu satu hari lagi sebelum disentuhnya.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambil air," ucap Sasuke

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sakura duduk di sofa kulit berwarna hitam milik Sasuke sementara laki-laki itu pergi ke dapur. Ini memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk memandang sekelilingnya. Apartemen Sasuke tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ruang tamunya berkonsep terbuka sehingga Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengambil air di dapur.

Di sisi utara ruangan, alih-alih dinding, terdapat jendela dan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca. Keduanya menjulang dari lantai hingga langit-langit apartemen, menampakkan gedung-gedung tinggi kota Tokyo. Perabotnya tertata rapi, bergaya modern dan didominasi oleh warna hitam dan putih. Desain ruangan itu sangat cocok dengan Sasuke, praktis, rapi, dan sedikit dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kembali dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura menghirup airnya. Ia tidak menyadari sejak tadi tenggorokannya kering dan ia kehausan.

Sasuke duduk di hadapan Sakura. Pria itu menatap Sakura sementara Sakura menghabiskan airnya. Sakura baru sadar kalau suaminya terlihat lelah. Tentu saja, Sasuke pasti lelah. Penerbangan dari Paris ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam, kemudian mereka bergegas ke rumah sakit tanpa istirahat sedikitpun.

"Mulai hari ini, ini adalah rumahmu. Besok pagi kau bisa mulai membongkar barang-barangmu." Sasuke melirik kardus-kardus yang memenuhi ruang tamunya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Di mana aku bisa meletakkan buku-bukuku?" Tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Kau bisa meletakkannya di dalam ruang kerjaku, di sana." Sasuke mengangguk ke salah satu pintu di ruangan itu. "Kau boleh menaruh barang-barangmu di mana saja, tetapi jangan pindahkan apa pun dari tempatnya," Sasuke memperingatkan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Perkataan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya jengkel, lagipula ini adalah apartemen mereka berdua sekarang. Namun, tentu saja Sakura bersedia untuk mengalah untuk hal ini. Lagipula, jika ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba tinggal bersamanya, Sakura pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sekali lagi Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Apartemen itu terasa asing. Penataan perabotnya jauh berbeda dari rumah keluarga Sakura. Sasuke pasti mendatangkan desainer khusus untuk menata apartemennya, tidak seperti rumah Sakura yang perabotnya dibeli sesuai kebutuhan dan tidak serasi.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Pintu di ruang tamu itu hanya ada lima. Dua di antaranya adalah pintu yang menuju ke luar. Satu adalah ruang kerja Sasuke, yang lainnya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan toilet untuk tamu, kemudian yang tersisa hanya tinggal pintu yang terdekat dengan jendela. Itu berarti di apartemen itu hanya ada satu kamar, bukan?

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan bertanya, "di mana aku akan tidur?"

"Di kamarku tentu saja."

SxS

Suara air dari kamar mandi memenuhi apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke merasa aneh ada orang lain selain dirinya di apartemen itu. Ia sudah terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Lagipula, ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari siapa pun. Ia bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri, terima kasih.

Sasuke mengelap gelas yang sudah dicucinya dan menaruh gelas itu ke atas rak pengering. Ia memandang apartemennya yang sedikit berdebu karena tidak berpenghuni selama beberapa hari. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya apartemennya jika bulan madunya tidak terinterupsi seperti ini. Selain itu, kardus-kardus milik Sakura pasti juga sudah menunggu untuk dibongkar saat mereka pulang.

Keberadaan Sakura di apartemennya terasa janggal. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia membawa seorang wanita ke dalam apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia pernah membawa wanita ke dalam kediamannya, tapi itu dulu saat ia masih kuliah di Amerika. Namun, wanita-wanita itu hanya singgah dan tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak, tidak seperti Sakura yang siap meninggalkan jejak dengan kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang pribadinya.

Sejenak kemudian, Sasuke menyadari keheningan yang meliputi apartemennya. Ia beranjak ke kamarnya. Sakura sedang berdiri memunggungi Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin. _Sweater_ berwarna cokelat yang dikenakannya sejak tadi sudah digantikan dengan piyama satin berwarna merah muda. Mata mereka bertemu melalui pantulan di cermin dan Sakura berbalik.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa memakai kamar mandinya," ujar wanita itu dengan wajah sedikit memerah entah karena apa.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Hidungnya menangkap aroma yang berbeda dari kamar mandinya. Aroma Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ia tidak lagi di apartemennya. Segalanya terasa janggal dan asing. Kardus-kardus milik Sakura di ruang tamu, koper Sakura yang tergeletak di dalam kamarnya, kemudian aroma Sakura yang mengisi kamar mandinya. Ia merasa seperti hidupnya baru saja diinvasi oleh wanita itu.

Selama beberapa hari di Paris ia menghindari tidur seranjang dengan istrinya. Namun, sepertinya saat ini ia tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi. Sasuke tidak menyukai ide ini. Mereka mungkin sudah menikah, tetapi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari dua orang asing yang dipaksa untuk akur. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghindari Sakura satu hari lagi...

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Sakura menunggunya di dalam kamar. Wanita itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tangannya meremas piyama. Ia terlihat sedikit tegang.

Sasuke membuka lemari pakaian. Ia menarik keluar _futon_ putih yang terlipat rapi di dalam lemari dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Diam-diam ia berterima kasih pada Naruto. Si Bodoh yang satu itu sering menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Mengenang masa-masa kuliah katanya. Hingga satu kali Si Bodoh itu membawa segulung _futon_ dan meninggalkannya di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke tidak percaya ia akan membutuhkan _futon_ itu sekarang!

"Kau mau apa?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik memandangnya.

"Tidur," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Malam ini ia berniat untuk tidur di ruang kerja.

"Tunggu!"

Lagi-lagi langkah Sasuke terhenti.

"Malam ini ... tidurlah bersama denganku." Permintaan istrinya membuat Sasuke menoleh sekali lagi. Sakura berdiri memandang Sasuke, kemudian wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Sasuke. "Beberapa hari ini kau tidur di sofa, kau pasti pegal-pegal, bukan? Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku."

"Sakura—" Sasuke menghela napasnya, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih baik dari apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Dengar, ini bukan hanya tentang dirimu. Aku juga butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang tidur dengan _futon_ itu. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau akan sakit. Lagipula, ini adalah rumahmu, Sasuke."

"Apa? Kaupikir aku laki-laki macam apa yang tega membiarkan seorang perempuan tidur di atas _futon_ sementara aku tidur di sana? Tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi? Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu juga, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak tidur di ranjang itu..."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kalau ia masih akan berargumen. "Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak akan menyetujui ideku ini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengalah. Kau tidak boleh tidur di tempat lain selain tempat tidurmu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, lelah akan argumen mereka yang tidak ada habisnya. "Kalau begitu apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Adu batu-gunting-kertas. Jika aku menang, kau harus mematuhi kata-kataku, tetapi jika kau yang menang, aku akan mematuhi kata-katamu."

"A-apa?!" Sasuke tidak percaya mereka akan melakukan ini sekarang. Memangnya umur berapa mereka sekarang?

"Apa? Apa kau takut kalah, _Uchiha_?" Tantang Sakura dengan nada menyindir.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ini sangat konyol, orang dewasa mana yang memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan adu batu-gunting-kertas? Namun, tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin mengalah, terutama jika itu menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha! Lagipula, permainan itu hanya membutuhkan keterampilan dalam membaca gerak-gerik lawan, sesuatu yang mudah bagi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita mulai," ujar Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum separuh menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sangat yakin ia akan menang.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya seperti Sasuke.

"Satu."

Sasuke mencoba membaca gerak-gerik Sakura, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibentuk oleh tangan wanita itu.

"Dua."

Sasuke melihat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sakura yang mengendur. Ha! Wanita itu pasti akan mengeluarkan gunting!

"Tiga."

Dengan yakin, Sasuke tetap mengepalkan tangannya membentuk batu. Namun, sepertinya kali ini ia kurang beruntung karena ternyata Sakura membuka tangannya lebar-lebar membentuk kertas.

"Ha! Kau kalah, Uchiha!" Seru Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Itu artinya kau harus mematuhi perkataanku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sasuke tidak percaya ia baru saja dikalahkan dalam permainan batu-gunting-kertas yang konyol itu. Namun, sebagai pria sejati tentu saja ia tidak mungkin mengingkari perjanjian mereka...

SxS

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati dirinya dalam kegelapan. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak bisa mengenali sekelilingnya. Ah ... tentu saja, ini kamar Sasuke. Ia menoleh, punggung Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya, tetapi dari napasnya yang perlahan dan teratur, Sakura tahu suaminya itu sudah tertidur. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki itu selalu berusaha menunjukkan kekuatannya, tetapi Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat lelah dan membutuhkan tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan dengan sofa ataupun _futon_.

Sakura tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang, tetapi ia tidak sudah tidak merasa mengantuk lagi. Kini ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan ia ingin minum. Mungkin segelas jus jeruk? Di rumahnya ia selalu punya persediaan jus jeruk di dalam lemari pendingin. Ia menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya menyentuh karpet yang terasa hangat dan lembut. Kemudian, perlahan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Sakura membuka pintu lemari pendingin dan segera kecewa dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Tidak ada jus jeruk di sana. Oh, tentu saja ini adalah dapur Sasuke, bukan dapurnya. Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup air saja. Namun, sekarang ia harus mencari gelas. Dapur Sasuke sangat luas dengan banyak kabinet-kabinet untuk penyimpanan. Sangat banyak, sampai-sampai Sakura tidak tahu di mana Sasuke meletakkan gelas-gelasnya. Sakura menghela napas. Semuanya begitu asing sampai-sampai ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil air di 'rumahnya' sendiri...

Sebenarnya alasan Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk tidur bersamanya bukan hanya karena Sasuke membutuhkannya. Sakura membutuhkan itu juga. Semua ini terasa asing bagi Sakura, dan satu-satunya yang paling tidak asing hanyalah Sasuke. Terkadang ia merasa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mereka berkenalan, kemudian bertunangan, kemudian menikah, kemudian bulan madu, dan sekarang tinggal bersama. Pasangan-pasangan normal mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melakukan semua itu, tetapi ia dan Sasuke hanya diberikan tiga bulan untuk menerima semuanya. _Kami-sama!_ Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan pada dirinya sendiri...

SxS

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi memandangi buah apel di tangannya. Kemudian ia menghirup aroma buah itu, membuat aroma apel segar memasuki indra penciumannya. Puas dengan kualitas apel yang dipilihnya, ia memasukkan buah itu ke dalam kantung plastik bersama dengan apel-apel lainnya. Kantung di tangannya itu sekarang sudah terasa cukup berat dengan delapan apel di dalamnya. Itachi berbalik, hendak membayar belanjaannya hari itu. Namun, matanya membesar ketika bertemu pandang dengan orang yang dihindarinya.

"Itachi?"

" _Okaa-san..._ "

Itachi tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Itachi meletakkan plastik buahnya asal, kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia merapatkan jaketnya saat udara dingin di luar menerpa tubuhnya.

"Itachi, tunggu!" Panggil Mikoto menyusulnya, tetapi Itachi menolak untuk berhenti.

Itachi tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya. Mikoto akan membujuknya untuk meminta maaf pada ayahnya dan pulang ke rumah mereka. Ia akan berkata bahwa ayahnya sudah memaafkannya dan Sasuke merindukannya. Namun, Itachi lebih tahu. Ayahnya bukan seorang pemaaf, dan percakapannya dengan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu jelas membuktikan bahwa Sasuke tidak merindukannya. Itachi mempercepat langkah kakinya, berharap ibunya tidak akan berusaha mengejarnya di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar.

" _Uchiha Itachi!_ Berhenti sekarang juga!" Teriak Mikoto.

Entah mengapa nama itu berhasil membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Nama itu adalah nama yang dihindarinya beberapa tahun ini. Di mata pasien-pasiennya di Hokkaido, ia adalah Itachi-sensei, tanpa ada nama Uchiha. Namun, tentu saja di mata ibunya, Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya seperti itu. Ibunya hanya akan memanggilnya seperti itu jika Itachi membuat kesalahan besar atau membuatnya kecewa.

Itachi berbalik memandang ibunya. Ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya menatap seperti itu. Ia terlihat kecewa dan marah. Saat Itachi bergeming, Mikoto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Kita perlu bicara," ujar Mikoto tegas.

SxS

Mereka duduk berdua di dalam _tea house_ favorit Mikoto. Susasana tegang menaungi keduanya. Itachi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya menunduk memandangi tehnya seperti anak nakal yang siap diomeli oleh ibunya. Sementara itu, Mikoto menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Meskipun terlihat tenang, Itachi tahu Mikoto sedang kesal.

Itachi masih bisa mengingat bagaimana mengerikannya amarah Mikoto. Namun, ia berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan.

" _Okaa—"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon?" Mikoto memotong kata-kata Itachi.

"A-apa?" Itachi terperangah.

"Selama tiga tahun kau pergi dan tidak memberi kabar. Kau memang bertengkar dengan ayahmu, tapi kau 'kan tidak perlu memusuhi ibumu," protes Mikoto.

"Maafkan aku, _Okaa-san_ ," ucap Itachi.

Itachi mengernyit. Ia memang merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mengabari ibunya. Namun, selama ini ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia ingin memulai hidupnya yang baru, ia harus memendam masa lalunya jauh-jauh. Lagipula, jika ia mengabari ibunya, ibunya pasti akan meminta Itachi untuk pulang. Setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Itachi selama ini.

"Aku pikir lebih baik jika aku tidak lagi berhubungan dengan kalian," ujar Itachi jujur.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Aku ini ibumu, Itachi. Tidak ada seorang ibu yang berpikir kalau ia lebih baik jika tanpa anaknya."

"Aku hanya tidak mau jika kau dan _Otou-san_ bertengkar hanya karena aku. Kupikir sudah sewajarnya jika kau mendukungnya daripada aku."

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali..." Mikoto memandang Itachi dengan lembut dan berkata, "aku memang istri ayahmu, tentu saja ada beberapa waktu di mana aku harus mendukung ayahmu. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga ibumu, jadi aku harus mendukungmu."

Itachi mengangguk. Namun, sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto santai, mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

Itachi merelaks saat merasakan perubahan suasana di antara mereka. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mengobrol seperti ini dengan ibunya. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau ia sebenarnya merindukan semua ini. Hidup jauh dari keluarga memang tidak mudah, tetapi itu adalah pilihannya, jadi ia tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu, _Okaa-san_?" Balas Itachi dengan santai.

"Ah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sasuke sudah menikah, kau tahu?" Tanya Ibunya.

Mendengar kabar Sasuke membuat perut Itachi mencelus.

"Aku tahu," ucapnya pahit.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto menyadari nada tidak suka pada kata-kata Itachi.

"Tidak, hanya saja pernikahan Sasuke itu... Ayah yang merencanakan semuanya, bukan?"

Senyuman di wajah Mikoto perlahan menghilang. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. "Ya, itu benar."

"Kenapa?" Itachi memandang ibunya meminta jawaban. "Apa aku tidak cukup untuk membuat ayah berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan ini?"

"Itachi, Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, dia juga cerdas. Ayahmu hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke," ujar Mikoto berusaha memberikan Itachi pengertian.

Tidak. Itachi tahu lebih baik daripada itu. 'Menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke' hanyalah sekeping alasan dari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Ia tahu alasan itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuat ayahnya meminta Sasuke untuk menikahi Sakura. Pasti ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu.

"Setidaknya Sasuke berhak untuk memilih siapa yang ingin ia nikahi," ujar Itachi. "Apa yang terjadi padaku—"

"Tidak akan terjadi pada Sasuke," potong Mikoto. "Apa yang terjadi padamu terjadi karena Konan sudah memiliki kekasih sebelum ia bertunangan denganmu. Tapi Sakura tidak sama dengan Konan, Itachi."

"Ibu, kau tidak mengerti..." Siapapun bisa saling mengkhianati jika dibalik pernikahan mereka terdapat perang untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan seperti yang terjadi padanya dengan Konan. Namun, kata-kata itu tertahan di lidah Itachi. Ibunya tidak pernah tahu-menahu akan kenyataan ini, dan Itachi ingin membiarkannya tetap seperti itu. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat ibunya mengetahui perbuatan ayahnya yang kotor.

Mikoto menggeleng. "Aku mengerti, kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Itachi... Sasuke sudah dewasa sekarang. Ia lebih dari mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Itachi menghirup tehnya yang mendingin. "Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Mikoto mengangkat alisnya, tidak menduga ia akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Itachi.

"Oh, ayahmu baik-baik saja, tentu saja," jawab Mikoto. "Tapi aku tahu dia merindukanmu juga..."

Itachi tertawa pahit. "Ayolah, _kaa-san_..."

"Itachi..." Mikoto menuangkan teh dari dalam pot ke dalam cangkir Itachi. "Banyak hal yang tidak kaupahami mengenai ayahmu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ayahmu. Jadi, ia pasti juga merindukanmu. Kau harus mencoba untuk memaafkan ayahmu, sayang."

Sejak kecil, Itachi selalu berusaha mematuhi perintah orang tuanya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk membuat mereka senang. Namun, kali ini bagi Itachi itu adalah permintaan ibunya yang sangat sulit untuk ia penuhi. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi bisa memaafkan ayahnya? Menurutnya seseorang hanya pantas untuk dimaafkan jika orang itu sudah belajar dari kesalahan itu. Namun, melihat ayahnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Itachi, ia ragu ayahnya sudah belajar dari kesalahan itu.

SxS

Sasuke terbangun oleh suara ricuh di luar kamarnya. Suara kabinet yang terbuka dan tertutup, air yang mengalir, dan suara dentang benda logam yang saling beradu memenuhi apartemennya. Ia mengusap wajahnya, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang masih menolak untuk pergi. Diliriknya jam elektrik di atas nakas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. _Kami-sama!_ Sasuke tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini!

Sekali lagi suara kabinet yang terbuka dan tertutup membuatnya menoleh. Siapa yang membuat keributan pagi ini? Apakah Naruto? Si Bodoh itu sudah sering datang ke apartemennya sampai-sampai pegawai apartemen ini dengan senang hati mengizinkannya masuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kalau benar Naruto yang membuat keributan itu di apartemennya, Sasuke bersumpah ia akan memberikan pelajaran pada Si Bodoh itu! Dengan cepat Sasuke turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Naruto, apa yang kaulakukan di ap—"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sosok yang berbeda di dapurnya.

"Ah! Maaf... Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Sasuke memperhatikan dapurnya yang berantakan. Beberapa pintu kabinet terbuka, panci-panci bersih tidak terpakai tertumpuk di satu sisi, kemudian tepung bertaburan di atas meja marmernya. Mata Sakura membulat memandang Sasuke dan ada bekas tepung yang menempel di pipi Sakura, membuat wajahnya telihat lucu. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kesalahan.

Perlahan-lahan amarah Sasuke mereda. "Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula, ini sudah waktunya untuk bangun."

Sekarang yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah tertawa. Namun, Sasuke tidak ingin melakukannya di hadapan Sakura. Jadi, ia mengangkat tumpukan panci bersih di sudut dan meletakkan panci-panci itu kembali ke tempatnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku berencana untuk mengembalikannya saat sudah selesai," ujar Sakura dengan nada bersalah.

"Kau memasak saja, aku akan membersihkannya," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil lap bersih dan mulai membersihkan meja dari tepung.

Beberapa menit kemudian dapur Sasuke kembali bersih dari noda tepung. Sasuke menghirup kopinya yang terasa pahit dan penuh dengan kafein sambil membaca koran pagi. Sementara itu, Sakura memakan _pancake_ nya dengan antusias.

"Ada apa? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak menyentuh _pancake_ nya.

Sasuke melipat korannya dan memandang _pancake_ miliknya. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawabnya.

"Oh?" Mata Sakura terlihat membulat. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu itu."

Sasuke meraih kopinya dan kembali meminum cairan hitam itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain? Aku bisa membuatkannya. Kita masih punya telur dan daging asap," usul Sakura.

Dan membuat kekacauan lagi seperti tadi? "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Ini tidak apa-apa."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali terdiam. Ia kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada _pancake_ di hadapannya.

Sasuke berdeham dan mengambil garpunya. "Bagaimana ibumu?"

"Ah, ia sudah lebih baik. Siang ini aku akan menjenguknya. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memasukkan sepotong _pancake_ ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura tersenyum. "Lagipula, ibuku belum pernah berbicara banyak denganmu. Ia pasti senang kalau kau menjenguknya."

SxS

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, _Okaa-san_?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya sementara Sasuke meletakkan seikat bunga aster ke dalam vas di atas nakas. Sebelum mereka ke rumah sakit, Sakura meminta mereka untuk berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli bunga itu. Wanita itu berkata kalau ibunya menyukai bunga segar.

Mebuki menepuk-nepuk pundak putrinya. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Selamat siang, Mebuki-san." Sasuke membungkuk dan memberi salam dengan kaku.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke," balas Mebuki.

"Apa kata Tsunade-sensei? Apa kau sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada ibunya.

Mebuki tersenyum hangat. "Belum, mungkin masih beberapa hari lagi."

"Ah, begitu... Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Mebuki ringan. Namun, Sasuke bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantung dan membaca identitas penelepon yang tertera di layarnya.

 _Uchiha Fugaku (Work)_

Sasuke mengernyit. Ayahnya tidak akan menelepon jika tidak ada yang penting. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia tahu ia harus mengangkat telepon itu sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menjawab ini sekarang," Sasuke pamit.

Sakura mengangguk, sambil memandangi suaminya yang segera beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Gumam Sakura seraya menoleh memandang ibunya.

"Kalian tampak akur sekarang," komentar Mebuki.

"Begitukah?"

Mebuki menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sakura menghela napasnya, mengingat bulan madunya dan Sasuke yang singkat di Paris. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah _Okaa-san_ , kurasa Sasuke tidak terlalu buruk..."

"Sakura... Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Kata-kata Mebuki membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Bukankah jika ia dan Sasuke mulai akur adalah hal yang baik? Lagipula, mereka sudah menikah, bukan?

"A-apa maksudmu, _Okaa-san_?"

Mebuki meraih tangan putrinya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Sakura... Kau mungkin tidak pernah berurusan dengan Uchiha Fugaku, tetapi aku dan ayahmu sudah mengenal laki-laki itu sejak lama. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, tidak terkecuali putranya."

SxS

Sasuke menjawab telepon dari ayahnya dan mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

" _Sasuke, dengarkan aku baik-baik,"_ ujar ayahnya dari ujung saluran telepon. Seperti biasa, ayahnya tidak berbasa-basi menanyakan kabarnya, apakah penerbangannya semalam melelahkan, atau hal-hal sepele lainnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ayahnya langsung berbicara, _"Aku sudah berhasil membujuk dewan direksi untuk menunjuk seorang pimpinan baru, dan Mebuki akan segera dinonaktifkan. Aku akan mengusulkanmu sebagai direktur utama. Mereka mungkin akan menunjuk istrimu untuk meneruskan visi ayahnya. Buktikanlah kalau kau lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan jabatan itu."_

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Ia menyadari dua hal. Pertama, permainan yang selama ini direncanakan oleh ayahnya baru saja akan dimulai. Kedua, permainan itu akan melibatkan dirinya dan Sakura sebagai pemain utama.

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello! I'm back with chapter 8! Semoga cukup cepat... Hehehe

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fave, follow fict ini! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kali ini!

Semua komentar, saran, kritik silahkan ditulis di review, pasti aku baca! Thankyou so much for your support yaa!

UPDATE: Halo! Tadinya aku ga merencanakan ini, tapi karena aku harus selesain karya tulis (semacam skripsi), jadi aku putuskan untuk kasih tahu kalian kalo aku HIATUS sampai bulan Desember. Soalnya aku bener2 harus kejar KTI itu dan deadlinenya memang di semester ini, jadi mungkin aku belum bisa update sampai bulan Desember. Semoga sih gak selama itu, tapi aku ga bisa janji. Kalo mungkin kalian penasaran cerita ini akan end di chapter berapa, aku rasa akan end di chapter 15an. Hehe.. Thankyou anyway ya yang masih nungguin ^^

 **Review Reply (Untuk yang tdk log in)**

 **OnlyOne:** Awawaw! Terima kasih pujian dan reviewnya! Chapter 8 sudah up, semoga kamu suka ^^

 **zarachan:** Halo! Makasih reviewnya zarachan! Chapter 8 udah up nih, semoga belom lumutan! Hehehe

 **Uchiha Sakura 99:** Makasih udah bilang cerita ini seru! Semoga chapter 8 ini makin seru dan bikin kamu penasaran! Komen apapun diterima kok! Jangan bosen baca dan review cerita ini yaa! XD

 **DaunIlalangKuning:** Ohayou jugaa! Lama ya updatenya? Maaf ya, semoga chapter 7 kemarin sepadan dengan waktu kamu nunggu... Aku gak lupa kok sama fict ini! Aku udah niat buat selesain fict ini, jadi pasti aku tulis sampe selesai. Sekarang chapter 8 udah up, semoga cukup cepet ^^ Mungkin aku harus pake jumpernya guy-sensei kali ya biar bisa update lebih cepet (?) #amitamit Hahaha

 **dina haruno:** Haii! Makasih pujiannya! Udah dilanjutin nih, gak kecewa kaan? Semoga nggak! Ikutin terus yah ceritanya XD

 **Momoi-Chan:** Halo! Cie akuuu! Hihihi... Makasih ya udah nungguin aku ngelanjutin fict ini! Semoga chapter kali ini beneran makin keren menurut kamu! Hehehe Aduh aku dibilang cakep, jadi maluuu... XD

 **Saigo no hana:** Haii! Iya nih aku baru sempet update waktu itu. Soalnya aku masuk semester genap jadi akhir semester ada ujian besar, jadi aku harus fokus kuliah dulu... Hehehe... Nah, kebetulan chapter ini aku bisa nulis dan update lebih cepet dari chapter 7 kemarin! Semoga kamu suka ya sama chapter kali ini!

[Updated 28/08/2016 - dd/mm/yyyy]


	9. Chapter 9: Pria yang Lebih Dikenalnya

**Upon a Spring Breeze**

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto

 **Summary:** Saat rumah sakit keluarga Haruno nyaris bangkrut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan dari Uchiha Fugaku. Syaratnya? Ia harus menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam pernikahan yang penuh konspirasi dan motif tersembunyi, apakah mereka akan saling jatuh cinta? Atau malah akan saling menjatuhkan?

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Pria yang Lebih Dikenalnya**

Apartemen Sasuke terlihat lebih rapi daripada beberapa hari yang lalu. Kardus-kardus cokelat yang memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen itu sudah menghilang, digantikan dengan beberapa dekorasi baru yang bermunculan di sudut-sudut apartemen. Barang-barang Sakura tidak banyak; sebagian besar hanyalah buku-buku yang sekarang tersusun rapi di ruang kerja Sasuke, sebagian lagi adalah pernak-pernik kecil yang memiliki nilai sentimentil bagi Sakura.

Suara air yang bergolak karena mendidih memenuhi dapur. Sementara itu, Sakura tengah memotong-motong sayuran untuk dimasukkan ke dalam panci untuk sup. Rencananya hari ini ia akan membawakan sup itu untuk ibunya di rumah sakit. Seharusnya saat ini ia berkonsentrasi untuk memasak, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa mengabaikan suara ibunya yang berputar di benaknya.

" _Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, tidak terkecuali putranya."_

Jika beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mendengar hal itu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan berpikir dua kali sebelum meyakininya dalam-dalam. Namun, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Sasuke sudah menjadi suaminya, dan hari-hari yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke membuat Sakura berdebat dengan batinnya sendiri. Pria itu tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang selama ini diperlihatkannya kepada Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu buruk... Pria itu memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan kebaikannya. Namun, Sakura yakin kata-kata ibunya bukan tanpa alasan.

Sekarang Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mempercayai Sasuke atau tidak. Tentu saja Sakura sangat ingin pernikahannya dengan Sasuke berhasil. Lagipula, Sakura ingin mempertahankan pendapatnya bahwa pernikahan hanya boleh dilakukan sekali. Apa artinya sebuah pernikahan jika semua orang bisa memutuskannya begitu saja? Bukankah itu tidak ada bedanya dengan berkencan?

Meskipun begitu, Sakura sadar pernikahannya dengan Sasuke bukanlah pernikahan yang normal. Mereka tidak pernah berkencan seperti pasangan-pasangan normal lainnya, tidak pernah mengucapkan bahwa mereka saling mencintai, bahkan Sakura sadar betul pernikahannya dan Sasuke tidak berdasarkan perasaan cinta. Sakura sadar itu semua, tetapi ia juga tahu ada banyak hal selain perasaan cinta yang dibutuhkan sebuah pernikahan, kepercayaan misalnya... Di dasar hatinya, Sakura sudah mulai mempercayai Sasuke. Namun, sekarang kepercayaan yang baru tumbuh itu digoyahkan oleh nasihat ibunya...

"HALOOO! Bumi kepada Sakura!" (ini apaan?)

"Aaaah!" Teriak Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia telah mengiris jarinya sendiri. Cairan merah mengalir dari luka di jarinya itu.

"Sakura-chan! Tanganmu!" Seru Naruto panik.

"Sakura! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di sisi Sakura. Laki-laki itu terlihat panik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil," jawab Sakura sambil membungkus jarinya dengan tisu dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan kotak pertolongan pertama di tangannya. Sasuke dengan cepat membuka kotak itu dan meletakkan isinya di atas meja makan.

"Duduk di sini," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk salah satu kursi. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Biar kulihat jarimu."

Sakura menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya, membiarkan Sasuke membuka gulungan tisu yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah. Lukanya terlihat lebih dalam dari yang Sakura kira dan darah masih mengalir keluar dari luka itu. Sasuke kembali membungkus jari Sakura, menggenggamnya erat-erat, dan memandang wanita itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Pusing?" Tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menatap Sakura dengan saksama, tatapannya khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng. Inilah sisi Sasuke yang membuat Sakura ragu dengan perkataan ibunya. Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang suka menebar kata-kata manis, tetapi ia memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat baik. Bukankah orang yang dengan mudahnya mengkhianati orang lain justru adalah orang yang menebar kata-kata manis dengan mudah, tetapi tingkahnya jauh berbeda dengan perkataannya itu? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengkhianatinya? Ataukah semua ini hanya pura-pura saja?

"Waah! Kau memang sudah berubah, _Teme_! Kau tahu, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sepanik ini!" Seru Naruto membuat Sasuke melirik sahabatnya itu nanar.

Sementara itu, Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki rumah orang lain?" Omel Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku... Aku lupa kalau Sakura-chan akan tinggal di sini sekarang. Lagipula, aku sudah beberapa kali memanggil Sakura-chan, tetapi ia sepertinya sedang melamun. Jadi aku memanggilnya dengan sedikit lebih keras," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan kembali memandang Sakura. "Benarkah itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku yang salah, sudah jangan memarahi Naruto," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mendengar Naruto datang? Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati saat sedang memasak," omel pria itu lagi.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku," ujar Sakura singkat.

Sasuke memandang Sakura kembali, tatapannya penuh selidik. Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, takut Sasuke benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya tentang laki-laki itu.

"Err... Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu saja," ujar Naruto sambil beranjak ke ruang tamu.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ibumu, dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, kemudian kembali fokus merawat luka Sakura.

Sakura mengerti pasti ia terlihat bertingkah aneh semenjak kepulangan mereka dari Paris. Tentu saja Sakura mengkhawatirkan ibunya, tetapi setidaknya ia tahu ibunya akan keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi. Bukan itu yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh... Terkadang ia berharap Sasuke lebih mudah untuk ditebak, atau ia bisa dengan mudah menanyakan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Namun, semuanya tidak semudah itu. Ia tidak sedekat itu dengan Sasuke untuk bisa menebak pikiran laki-laki itu. Mereka tidak sedekat itu sehingga Sakura bisa dengan mudah menanyakan segalanya pada Sasuke. Semuanya tidak mudah bagi mereka.

SxS

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah ... itu... Sebenarnya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Bantuanku?"

Naruto berdeham. "Begini... Kemarin Karin tiba di Tokyo," ucap Naruto dengan hati-hati sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. " _Eto_... Kau ingat Karin? Sepupuku yang kuliah di Amerika, rambut merah, kaca m—"

"Aku ingat dia. Cepat lanjutkan saja ceritamu," potong Sasuke.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin ide yang buruk karena kau sudah menikah dan aku tahu hubungan kau dan Karin dulu—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya dan menghela napas. "Ia memintaku untuk mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunnya," ucap Naruto perlahan sambil meletakkan selembar undangan di atas meja.

"Apa kau ingin mati?"

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu ini ide buruk," Naruto setuju. "Tapi Karin sangat menakutkan! Ia bahkan lebih menakutkan darimu! Lagipula kau bisa mengajak Sakura-chan ke sana dan menunjukkan pada Karin kalau kau sudah menikah, bukan? Dengan begitu semuanya akan berakhir. Ayolah, bantu aku, Sasuke! Kali ini saja..."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kaupikir umur berapa kita sekarang?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Ia pasti menjanjikan sesuatu padamu, 'kan?"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan meringis. Ia benar-benar habis kali ini! "Ka-Karin berjanji akan mengenalkan teman-teman modelnya kepadaku," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Dasar, kau!" Gerutu Sasuke sambil menyambar majalah di meja kopi dan melemparnya ke arah Naruto.

"Aww!" Teriak Naruto saat majalah itu mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman. Ia meletakkan kedua gelas itu di atas meja kopi dan duduk di sisi Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto. "Ayo bantu aku membujuk Sasuke untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun sepupuku! Ya? Ya?" Naruto menatap Sakura seperti anjing kecil yang meminta makan.

"Pesta ulang tahun?" ulang Sakura melirik suaminya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Naruto!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Ya, pesta ulang tahun!" Seru Naruto tanpa memedulikan gertakan Sasuke. "Sepupuku ingin mengundang Sasuke untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Ah! Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tolong bantu aku membujuk Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

"Itu terdengar tidak buruk, Sasuke... Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman lamamu itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kalau kau mau melakukan ini untukku, aku akan sangat berhutang padamu..." Bujuk Naruto lagi. "Ah! Begini saja, kalau kau mau membantuku kali ini, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau mau! Bagaimana?"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat. "Apapun?"

"Apapun!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa... Sebagai gantinya, kembalikan kunci apartemenku, dan aku akan memikirkannya."

Dengan segera, satu set kunci melayang ke arah Sasuke. "Yosh! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Kubilang aku akan memikirkannya!"

SxS

Aroma teh chamomile memenuhi aroma kamar rumah sakit, menggantikan aroma desinfektan yang menusuk. Mebuki meniup tehnya yang mengepul dan kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tsunade, lengkap dengan pakaian praktiknya melangkah masuk dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Sudah selesai hari ini?" Tanya Mebuki.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit senggang."

"Teh?" Mebuki menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka sake."

Mebuki berdecak. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah..."

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya. "Hey, jika dibandingkan dengan Sake, tentu saja teh tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Mebuki mendecih. Tentu saja Tsunade benar, jika Mebuki bisa, ia pasti sudah menyelundupkan sebotol sake ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sakura datang hari ini?" Tanya Tsunade mengangguk ke arah termos dan rantang di atas nakas.

"Ah, iya... Anak itu membawakan sup dan teh ini tadi," jawab Mebuki sambil menghirup tehnya lagi.

"Ah, begitu... Apa kau sudah mendengar?"

"Mengenai pengunduran diriku? Tentu saja sudah," ujar Mebuki ringan. "Lagipula aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk pengobatanku, bukan? Ada Sakura yang akan menggantikanku, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa." Ia kembali menghirup tehnya.

Tsunade mengangguk, tetapi wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mebuki karena ekspresi wajah Tsunade tidak berubah selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak... Hanya saja aku tahu Sakura cukup kompeten untuk menggantikanmu, tetapi kurasa beberapa orang mungkin tidak berpikir begitu," ucap Tsunade.

Mebuki meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas nakas. "Bagaimana bisa?" Keningnya berkerut.

"Kupikir ada orang lain di pikiran mereka," jawab Tsunade.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Mebuki menghela napasnya. Tentu saja ia sudah memprediksi hal ini, tapi ia tidak berharap apa yang ditakutkannya akan menjadi kenyataan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsunade?"

Tsunade menyilangkan tangannya. "Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut. Sasuke memang sangat berbakat, tetapi anak itu tidak terlalu bisa membaur dengan rekan kerjanya," tutur wanita itu. "Di lain pihak, Sakura bisa dengan mudah melakukannya, tetapi ia terlalu sentimentil dan itu mempengaruhi keputusannya. Melihat situasinya sekarang, aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan terpilih untuk menggantikanmu."

Mebuki menggeleng. "Mereka yang masih mendukung Kizashi pasti akan memilih Sakura untuk menggantikanku. Tidak mungkin mereka—"

Tiba-tiba Mebuki terdiam. Ia terhenyak menyadari satu hal.

"Mebuki?"

Mebuki mendengus. "Tentu saja itu alasan yang bodoh..." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade tidak mengerti.

"Alasan mengapa Fugaku ingin pernikahan Sakura dirahasiakan... Laki-laki itu benar-benar licik!" Mebuki geram. "Laki-laki itu meminta Sakura merahasiakan pernikahannya bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin ada isu miring yang beredar... Ia tidak ingin alasan Sasuke menikahi Sakura diketahui oleh siapa pun."

"Tunggu dulu... Maksudmu itu adalah strategi untuk membuat Sasuke—tidak—keluarga Uchiha terlihat sepihak denganmu..." Tsunade sadar.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Tidak peduli mereka berpihak pada Kizashi atau tidak, mereka tetap akan memilih Sasuke jika hanya itu alasan mereka."

"Kalau begitu Sakura harus menunjukkan kenapa ia pantas untuk menggantikanmu, Mebuki."

SxS

Alunan musik _house_ berdentum dengan keras, membuat lantai terasa bergetar. Lampu laser berwarna-warni menyorot dengan acak. Aroma alkohol dan pengharum ruangan memenuhi indra penciuman Sakura. Meskipun begitu, samar-samar Sakura masih bisa mencium asap rokok yang menyusup di sela-selanya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura pergi ke kelab malam. Detik pertama ia memasuki kelab itu, Sakura tahu ia sudah salah berpakaian... Sakura memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang pendek dan ketat. Sementara itu, Sakura mengenakan gaun merah pendek sederhana yang berhenti tepat di lututnya, terlalu sopan untuk ukuran kelab malam. Tentu saja Sakura sudah bertanya pada Ino mengenai apa yang harus dikenakannya. Namun, Ino hanya membalas pesan singkatnya dengan dua patah kata, 'gaun pendek'. Sasuke juga tidak berkata apa-apa saat Sakura selesai berpakaian, tapi sudah sifat alamiah Sasuke untuk tidak banyak bicara...

Sepertinya malam ini kelab itu telah disewa untuk acara ulang tahun teman Sasuke itu, Karin namanya. Balon-balon dan dekorasi tambahan memenuhi kelab malam itu. Selain itu, kelab malam itu dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita berkaki jenjang yang terlihat seperti model dan beberapa orang asing, semuanya berpakaian rapi dan bergaya. Saat Sakura bertanya seperti apa Karin, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan sepatah kata. Model.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Suara seorang wanita membuat Sakura menoleh.

Wanita itu berambut panjang berwarna merah. Seperti wanita-wanita lain di kelab itu, ia mengenakan gaun hitam pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua. Sakura tidak bisa tidak iri melihat tubuh wanita itu. Benar kata Sasuke, Karin terlihat seperti model Victoria's Secret, sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Atau mungkin dia memang seorang model?

"Sasuke-kuun! Kau datang juga! Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke-kun!" Seru wanita itu kemudian memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan wanita itu dari tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Karin," ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak kado yang dibungkus dengan warna ungu dan perak.

"Oooh! Cantik sekali!" Seru Karin sambil menerima kadonya.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya. Istriku yang memilihkan kadonya," ujar Sasuke.

"Istri?" Senyuman di wajah Karin memudar dan ia tampak terkejut.

"Ini istriku, Uchiha Sakura," ujar Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki-san! Kuharap kau menyukai kado dariku dan Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk memberi salam.

"A-Aaah... Terima kasih kadonya," ujar Karin. Sepintas kemudian, seulas senyuman kembali ke wajah wanita itu. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke lagi dan berkata, "Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku? Ada banyak teman lama kita yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Sasuke menggeleng, ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Karin dari tangannya. "Tidak, pergilah dengan teman-temanmu yang lain, Karin."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Temani aku, sebentaaar saja! Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Sakura-san?" Karin beralih kepada Sakura.

"Eh? Ah... I-Iya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Kaulihat? Istrimu sudah mengizinkannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-kun! Ayo!" Seru Karin sambil menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura.

Sayup-sayup Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang protes saat Karin menyeretnya pergi. Kemudian suara itu hilang di tengah bisingnya percakapan orang dan musik yang berdentum keras. Sebenarnya Sakura lebih suka kalau Sasuke bisa menemaninya. Apalagi, ia tidak mengenal siapa pun di tempat itu. Sakura juga tidak terbiasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini... Namun, ia hanya bisa mengiyakan dan memandang punggung Sasuke saat keduanya pergi beranjak dari sana.

SxS

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mendapati dirinya duduk sendirian di mejanya. Sakura menunduk memandangi gaun merahnya. Gaun yang dikenakannya adalah gaun yang cantik dan Sakura tahu ia terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun itu. Namun, gaun itu tidak cocok untuk pesta di kelab malam seperti ini, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak berani untuk turun dan berdansa seperti orang-orang lain saat ini. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia juga tidak berani memesan minuman apa pun karena takut kejadian di Paris terulang kembali. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di sana. Ia yakin pria itu pasti akan mencarinya.

"Sakura... Kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan?" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang memegang segelas minuman berdiri menyapanya. Laki-laki itu tampak rapi, tetapi santai dengan paduan kaus dan jas.

"Naruto!" Sakura tidak tahu mengapa tapi melihat wajah yang familiar membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Di mana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang ke sekeliling mereka.

"Dia bersama Karin," jawab Sakura.

Naruto berdecak. "Dia meninggalkanmu sendirian? Dasar si Bodoh itu!"

Tanpa diundang, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Sakura.

Sakura tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Lagipula mereka teman lama, sedikit banyak Sasuke pasti ingin bertemu dengan Karin, bukan?"

"Apa kau tidak cemburu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto, alisnya terangkat.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto mengernyit, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali merelaks, membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

Pria itu menenggak minumannya hingga habis. "Ah, sudahlah," ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Omong-omong, kau terlihat cantik, Sakura-chan," komentarnya sambil meringis jahil.

"Jangan mengejek, aku tahu aku salah memilih pakaian," gerutu Sakura.

Naruto tertawa geli. "Apa kau belum pernah ke kelab malam sebelumnya? Kau terlihat seperti pemula," komentarnya.

Sakura berdecak. "Tentu saja pernah!" Serunya kesal. "Tapi waktu itu aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat apa pun," gumamnya.

"Ha! Pemula!" Seru Naruto penuh kemenangan.

"Diamlah!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku tidak akan komentar lagi... Ah!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan yang lewat di depan mereka. "Satu sangria."

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan segelas minuman, sekarang kau akan memesan segelas lagi?" Tanya Sakura heran. Wajah Naruto yang sudah merah membuat Sakura curiga minuman itu bukanlah minuman pertama yang dihabiskan Naruto malam ini.

Naruto terkekeh. "Minuman itu untukmu, Sakura-chan!"

"Apa?! Tapi aku tidak ingin minum apa pun!" Tolak Sakura bergidik. Ia teringat kejadian di Paris bersama dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Setiap kali ia berurusan dengan alkohol, Sakura selalu kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Percayalah padaku, kau pasti akan menyukainya! Kelab ini tidak hanya terkenal karena suasana dan musiknya, tapi juga karena minumannya!"

Sejurus kemudian, minuman pesanan Naruto tiba. Minuman itu berwarna merah tua dengan potongan-potongan buah segar di dalamnya, membuat minuman itu terlihat menggiurkan.

Naruto menyodorkan minuman itu ke depan Sakura. "Ayolah, Sakura-chan, kau pasti menyukainya! Cobalah sedikiiit saja!"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Mungkin satu gelas saja tidak apa-apa? Lagipula, ia sudah berada di dalam kelab malam. Tidak ada salahnya kalau ia mencicipi minuman itu sedikit saja, bukan? Sakura meraih minuman itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Rasanya sedikit pahit, tetapi ada rasa asam dan manis buah-buahan yang menutup rasa pahit itu.

" _Ne_ , Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto, disusul dengan gumaman Sakura. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kau dan Sasuke bisa bertemu... Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat seperti gadis-gadis yang pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke."

"B-benarkah?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut. Namun, Sakura berusaha menutupinya dengan menghirup minumannya lagi.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan salah paham!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Kau memang berbeda, tapi lebih baik," ujarnya menambahkan.

"Memangnya seperti apa gadis-gadis yang pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kami tidak banyak bercerita tentang masa lalu," dalihnya.

Sakura menyadarinya sekarang, banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakannya. Sakura merasa ia tidak perlu tahu, dan ia ragu Sasuke mau memberikan jawaban jika ia menanyakannya. Mungkin Sasuke juga merasa begitu, sama-sama enggan untuk mencari tahu, enggan untuk saling mengenal.

"Aah..." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau lihat wanita-wanita itu?" Naruto menunjuk beberapa wanita yang sedang mengobrol. "Kira-kira seperti itu," ujar Naruto.

Seperti kata Naruto, wanita-wanita itu terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Mereka bertubuh jangkung dan ramping dan terlihat seperti baru saja keluar dari sampul majalah. Segala sesuatu tentang wanita-wanita itu terlihat sempurna.

"Tapi kau tahu? Kurasa selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan manapun. Ia terlalu serius dengan pekerjaan dan kadang kurasa ia lupa untuk bahagia," ujar Naruto kemudian memandang Sakura. "Tapi aku lega ia mendapatkan istri sepertimu... Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Karena kau berbeda, dan itu berarti Sasuke tidak main-main denganmu."

Sakura mendengus, kemudian ia tertawa getir. Seandainya benar begitu, semuanya akan lebih mudah untuknya dan Sasuke. Namun, sayangnya Sakura bukanlah pilihan Sasuke.

"Hey, aku tidak bohong!" ucap Naruto, kemudian ikut tertawa. "Kau tahu, sebut saja ini firasat seorang teman, tapi aku merasa kau bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia, Sakura-chan."

SxS

Sakura mencuci tangannya di bawah air keran. Musik yang berdentum dengan keras teredam oleh pintu kamar kecil dan kata-kata Naruto yang terngiang di telinga Sakura. Satu-satunya perkataan Naruto yang logis adalah bahwa Sakura sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke. Sakura terlihat biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Ia tidak jangkung, tingginya kurang lebih seperti layaknya wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Caranya berpakaian juga sangat biasa jika dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Ia juga bukan seorang model...

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, tidak, tidak! Untuk apa ia memikirkan ini semua? Apakah ia berharap Sasuke akan menyukainya? Untuk apa? Lagipula ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sasuke, bukan begitu?

" _Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, tidak terkecuali putranya."_

Benar! Sakura tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apa pun pada pria itu. Bisa saja semua yang dilakukan pria itu hanya sandiwara saja! Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti pria itu akan mengkhianatinya, bukan?

Sakura menghela napasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar kecil. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasa bosan sejak tadi. Sakura tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di tempat ini. Naruto pergi meninggalkannya untuk berdansa dengan seorang wanita. Sasuke juga tidak kunjung datang. Bahkan Sakura ragu pria itu ingat kalau ia datang bersama Sakura.

"Hei, kau lihat laki-laki yang di sana? Itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Nama Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Seorang wanita berambut hitam dan dua orang temannya sedang duduk sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di seberang ruangan. Sasuke terlihat sedang mendengarkan seorang laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Sementara itu, Sakura bisa melihat Karin di sisi Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Ah... Pantas saja Karin tidak bisa berhenti membicarakannya," ujar wanita yang berada di tengah.

"Hei! Kalau mantanku seperti itu, kurasa aku juga tidak akan bisa melupakannya dengan mudah!" Seru wanita dengan rambut ikal.

Tunggu! Apa? Mantan? Sakura merasa sesuatu bergolak di dasar perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ruangan itu terlalu panas dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Dengan cepat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju bar di sisi ruangan.

"Satu sangria," ujarnya mengulang pesanan Naruto pada _bartender_. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ada di minuman itu, tetapi hanya minuman itu yang bisa diingatnya saat ini. Ia terlalu kepanasan untuk bisa memikirkan apa pun.

 _Kami-sama!_ Jadi hubungan Sasuke dan Karin bukan hanya sebatas teman? Entah mengapa Sakura menyesal ia membantu Naruto untuk membujuk Sasuke. Seharusnya ia berhenti saat Sasuke menolak untuk datang! Teman lama apa? Ha! Ternyata pernah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya!

"Satu sangria," ujar _bartender_ sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman pesanan Sakura.

"Ah! Aku pasti sudah gila!" Gerutu Sakura sambil menghirup minumannya. Rasa dingin dan menyegarkan meliputi indra pengecapnya. Namun, itu tidak cukup untuk mengobati rasa panas yang ia rasakan sejak tadi. Sakura kembali menghirup minumannya.

Kenapa Sakura merasa seperti ini? Rasanya ia ingin memarahi siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya. Semua ini karena Uchiha Sasuke! Benar, itu dia! Sakura tidak seharusnya mengizinkan laki-laki itu pergi ke pesta ini—tunggu! Apa hak Sakura? Sakura memang istri Sasuke yang sah, tapi hubungan mereka tidak seperti pasangan lainnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melarang Sakura untuk melakukan apa pun, jadi Sakura tidak berhak untuk melarang pria itu untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun mantannya, bukan? Ah ... itu benar, Sakura tidak memiliki hak apa pun...

Sakura menghela napas dan menenggak habis minumannya. "Itu benar, aku tidak berhak," ucapnya lirih. "Tolong satu lagi," ujar Sakura pada _bartender_. Dalam hitungan detik, gelas minuman Sakura sudah terisi penuh kembali.

Lalu kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Tubuh Sakura terasa panas dan ia sangat kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret Sasuke keluar dari gedung ini dan pulang ke rumah. Tapi Sasuke sedang bersama Karin. Pria itu tidak mencari Sakura, padahal ia tahu Sakura tidak mengenal siapa-siapa di pesta ini. Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya!

"Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!" Sakura geram. "Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Tentu saja aku juga cantik! Ah ... aku memang tidak setinggi mereka, aku juga tidak memiliki tubuh seperti mereka," gumam sakura. "Aaaah! Lupakan saja!"

Sakura kembali meneguk isi gelasnya. Kali ini ia meminum semuanya sekaligus hingga habis. Ia benar-benar haus dan kepanasan. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Sasuke yang berputar di kepalanya membuat ia haus dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan!

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Sakura berbalik. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak Sakura kenal tersenyum kepadanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat modis dengan jaket kombinasi kulit dan denim. Ia terlihat seperti baru keluar dari sampul majalah, sama dengan gadis-gadis tadi. Sepertinya Sakura memang berada di tempat yang salah. Ahh, benar... Tentu saja Karin pasti seorang model, pantas saja kenalan-kenalannya juga terlihat seperti model.

"A-apa kau sedang berbicara denganku?" Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kau terlihat sendirian, apakah kau mau berdansa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Sakura ingin menolak, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di pesta ini. Lagipula, Sasuke juga tidak mencarinya. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu sampai Sasuke mengajaknya pulang. Dengan cepat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersih yang tertata rapi. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mungkinkah laki-laki itu model pasta gigi?

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya ke lantai dansa. Musik elektronika yang memekakan telinga bergema di seisi ruangan. Lampu laser berwarna-warni menyorotkan cahayanya mengikuti irama musik. Sekarang Sakura dan laki-laki tidak dikenal itu berada di tengah lantai dansa. Mereka dikelilingi orang-orang yang sibuk berdansa atau sekadar melompat-lompat, Sakura tidak tahu. Pengelihatan Sakura sedikit kabur, entah karena efek kabut asap yang mengisi ruangan atau karena alkohol.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mulai bergerak, mengangguk-angguk dan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama musik. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia mengikuti gerakan laki-laki itu. Sakura tahu gerakannya kaku dan cangung, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan terus berdansa.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti, kemudian perlahan-lahan terdengar alunan lagu lain yang lebih lembut. Satu per satu orang-orang meninggalkan lantai dansa itu, atau bertahan dengan pasangan mereka dan kembali berdansa.

Laki-laki itu mendekat sementara Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Lalu perlahan laki-laki itu meraih dan meletakkan tangan Sakura di bahunya. Kemudian ia menaruh tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Sesekali laki-laki itu memandang Sakura penuh tanya, seakan meminta izin. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya terpaku dan membiarkan laki-laki itu membimbingnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menganggap Sakura mengizinkannya karena ia tidak berhenti dan membimbing Sakura, persis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke di Paris. Namun, tentu saja semuanya tidak sama. Laki-laki itu bukan Sasuke. Langkah kakinya berbeda dengan Sasuke, genggamannya tidak seperti Sasuke, aromannya juga berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Ini salah. Semuanya salah. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu!

Tiba-tiba yang diinginkan Sakura hanyalah Sasuke. Hangatnya tubuh Sasuke, tekstur jas Sasuke ketika Sakura meletakkan tangannya di bahu pria itu, juga senyum Sasuke yang menyebalkan karena tahu dirinya pandai berdansa di luar dugaan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat laki-laki itu terkejut.

"Berhenti," ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu bingung.

"Kita sudahi saja di sini, aku harus pergi," ujar Sakura, kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Namun, laki-laki itu dengan cepat menangkap tangan Sakura. "Tunggu, satu lagu ini saja."

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi," dalihnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman laki-laki itu.

"Ayolah, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu," bujuk laki-laki itu.

"Lepaskan dia."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Tanya laki-laki itu gusar.

"Aku? Aku suaminya," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk cincin di jari manis Sakura.

Laki-laki itu menatap tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan melihat cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di sana. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu," ucap laki-laki itu dengan cepat, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatapnya. Sakura tahu suaminya itu jengkel, tetapi Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun untuk dikatakan kepada pria itu, jadi ia hanya membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ia juga sama jengkelnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari kelab itu. Sekarang Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Tatapan Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa ada es yang merayapi tubuhnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke marah padanya, tetapi ia juga kesal pada suaminya itu. Angin musim gugur yang berembus membuat Sakura bergidik. Kali ini tatapan Sasuke melunak. Pria itu menyampirkan mantel Sakura tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?" Tanya Sasuke saat ia selesai membungkus Sakura dengan mantel.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia datang saat aku sedang minum dan mengajaku berdansa," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke bersedekap. "Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, kenapa kau mau berdansa dengannya?" Tuntut Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke gusar. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura semakin kesal pada Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan memarahi Sasuke. Kenapa pria itu baru muncul sekarang? Ke mana saja ia sejak tadi? Kenapa ia membiarkan Sakura minum-minum sendirian?

"Apa aku salah menerima ajakannya?" Balas Sakura ketus.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kau tidak seharusnya berdansa dengan laki-laki asing!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan mantan kekasihmu!" Tukas Sakura.

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke membatu. Pria itu terdiam menatap Sakura. Sakura pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa menit, keduanya tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Kemudian, Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan melangkah mengikuti Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ia begitu kesal pada Sasuke?

"Sasuke, tunggu aku!" Serunya pada pria itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah.

Mobil mereka terparkir cukup jauh dan kaki Sakura terasa sakit karena sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Sakura mengumpat. Kalau ia tahu ia harus berjalan sejauh ini, ia tidak akan mengenakan sepatu itu malam ini. _Kami-sama!_ Ia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan dengan sepatu itu lagi.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Ia tidak peduli pada laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya hari ini. Lagipula Sakura sudah tidak bisa lagi berjalan dengan sepatunya.

"Dasar sepatu menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura, kali ini giliran sepatunya yang menjadi biang masalah.

Sakura berdiri dan menanggalkan sepatunya satu per satu. Kakinya menyentuh trotoar yang terasa dingin, hampir seperti es. Namun, ia memilih berjalan seperti itu jika dibandingkan dengan berjalan dengan sepatu terkutuknya.

"Pakai sepatumu, musim dingin hampir tiba." Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya sejak tadi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa berjalan seperti ini."

Sasuke berdecak, kemudian laki-laki itu berjongkok memunggungi Sakura. "Kakimu bisa membeku kalau kau berjalan seperti itu. Pakai sepatumu dan naiklah," perintah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat naik," gerutu Sasuke tidak sabar.

Sakura menurut. Ia mengenakan sepatunya kembali dan naik ke atas punggung Sasuke. Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingin berjalan di atas trotoar yang dingin dengan betelanjang kaki.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan perlahan-lahan kemarahan Sakura pada Sasuke mereda. Sakura mengenal sisi Sasuke ini dengan baik. Pria itu mungkin terlihat dingin, tetapi sebenarnya ia menyimpan kehangatan tersendiri. Sakura tersenyum menyadarinya.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Lain kali, katakan tidak jika ada pria yang mengajakmu berdansa, apalagi jika kau tidak mengenalnya," ujar Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin berdansa, katakan saja padaku."

"Tapi tadi kau tidak ada," balas Sakura.

Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku melihatmu sekilas, tapi saat aku mencarimu, kau sudah tidak ada di sana."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tertegun. "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Karena kau istriku."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali terdiam. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras, sangat keras sampai-sampai ia yakin Sasuke bisa merasakannya sekarang. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Malam sudah larut, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kalaupun ada, Sakura merasa ia tidak akan menyadarinya. Meskipun ia mengalihkan pandangannya, konsentrasinya sepenuhnya tersita pada Sasuke, pada bagaimana pria itu begitu dekat dengannya, dan pada perkataan pria itu yang membuat Sakura tertegun malam ini.

"Mengenai Karin..." Sasuke memulai lagi. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengannya."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya kepadaku," ujar Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memiliki hak apa pun untuk ikut campur."

"Aku tetap harus meluruskannya," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka kembali terdiam. Angin dingin kembali berembus, menerpa wajah Sakura. Namun, yang ia rasakan hanyalah hangat. Sakura tidak mengerti, ada banyak hal yang membuat ia membenci Sasuke pada awalnya. Namun, hanya butuh beberapa hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh pria itu untuk membuat Sakura merasa hangat. Sekarang, kebencian itu sudah tergantikan oleh rasa hangat.

" _Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, tidak terkecuali putranya."_

Kata-kata itu seharusnya membuat ia lebih waspada terhadap Sasuke. Namun, Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Ibunya mungkin mengenal Uchiha Fugaku dengan baik, tetapi ibunya tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke seperti Sakura mengenal pria itu. Kata-kata itu hanya sebuah peringatan, tetapi ia tidak seharusnya berprasangka buruk terhadap Sasuke. Sama seperti seorang dokter yang harus memeriksa pasiennya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendiagnosa. Seharusnya Sakura tahu itu.

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkari Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke," bisik Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf karena aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu begitu saja," ucap Sakura lirih.

 _Maaf karena aku tidak mempercayaimu._

"Kuharap kau tidak membenciku," ujar Sakura lagi. "Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia dan tidak menyesali semua ini."

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Halo semuaa! Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin Merry Christmas untuk reader semua yang merayakan dan juga Happy New Year ya! Have a nice holiday!

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fave, dan follow fict ini! Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini! Semua komentar, saran, kritik silahkan ditulis di review, semuanya akan aku baca dan pasti berguna untukku. Terima kasih banyak ya dukungannya! Makasih yang masih mau baca dari awal sampai sekarang ini :')

Setelah kembali dan kemudian menghilang lagi, akhirnya aku bisa juga ngepost chapter 9 ini! Seneng banget akhirnya udah libur! Sesuai janji aku, aku break sampai bulan Desember dan sekarang I'm baack! XD Walaupun mungkin ke depannya aku mungkin tetep gak bisa teratur updatenya (karena masih harus nyelesain penelitianku ituu), tapi aku akan selalu berusaha update secepat mungkin!

 **Review Reply (untuk yang tidak log in)**

 **dina haruno:** Halo! Makasih banget dukungannya dan udah ikutin fict ini! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 9 ini, see u in chapter 10 yaa!

 **zarachan:** Halo zarachan! Sama2! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 9 ini, see u in chapter 10!

 **YamaKen:** Haloo! Makasih pujiannya untuk fict ini! Semoga kamu suka sama jalan ceritanya! See u in chapter 10!

 **Hana:** Halo! Makasih reviewnya yaa! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 9 ini, see u in chapter 10!

 **Guest:** Halo! Makasih ya reviewnya! Semoga kamu suka sama chapter 9 ini! Ikutin terus ya fict ini!

 **aitara fuyuharu:** Haloo! Karena memang genrenya romance jadi chapter ini romance lagi, mungkin chapter depan baru kita main2 dengan api! Hoho

 **:** Halo! Salam kenal ya, chapter 9 udh up, semoga kamu suka!

 **fujimoto kumiko:** Halo! Salam kenal ya, makasih udh baca fict ini! Chapter 9 udh up nih, semoga kamu suka sama chapter kali ini! See u in chap 10 XD

[Updated 25/12/2016 - dd/mm/yyyy]


End file.
